A Fox's Luck
by Promises of Freedom
Summary: Who knows what twirls in the Dark when you can't even see? How can a Fiery Red-Head and a Sun-kissed Blond manage? Blind Naruto, Crippled but Healing Tayuya. NaruxTayu. Angst, Romance, Hurt/Comfort. Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

**Author Notes**

**Yes my Notes, gotta problem with it? Lemme hear bout it!! **

**Story Name: **A Fox's Luck

**Story Details**

Pairing: Naruto x Tayuya

Genre: Angst, Humor, Romance, Hurt/Comfort.

Ages: 14-15 for these Chapters

**Summary**:

Who knows what twirls in the Dark when you can't even see? How can a Fiery Red-Head and a Sun-kissed Blond manage? Blind Naruto, Crippled Tayuya.

********

It was raining yet again, the sky crying, giving condolence to those who are suffering due to other's actions. Everything smelled of Rain, stale blood, and sweat. It was the only thing keeping both of them in coherent though, pain and emotions throbbing through their veins.

"Tsunade-Sama! Will he ever start moving again?!?" a pinkette woman yelled, tears streaming down her face. One would think her tears were of Sadness, but with closer observation...she was crushing the handle of the door! Her eyes glared bullets into the blond who was wrapped from head to toe on the bed.

"Yes, someti-," the blond was cut off by a quickly placed juke, the pinkette's arm slammed down into the stomach of the injured blond. A Shrieking scream burst out of his mouth while his eyes flew open, tears flowing down his face as if a dam broke and all the water suddenly decided to flood his crops. The elder Blond grabbed the pinkette, slamming her into the ground before dragging her towards the door. Flinging her hard enough to where her head hit the wall, knocking her out successfully and throwing her out of the room.

It hurt, horribly bad, the punch on top of his wounds from Sasuke sent him over the Edge! Quickly he kicked off his bandages and hopped up while the elder blond protected him. His eyes danced with pain as he looked towards the window, his decision becoming more of a resolve by the second. He quickly jumped into the Window, bouncing off it the first time before grunting loudly. '_I can't stay here!! They'll kill me!'_ he thought before crashing himself against the window again. The window gave away and he fell into the heavy downpour, hitting the ground with a roll before eating down his scream. He took off running before anyone could notice, blood seeping down his chest at the re-opened wounds.

_**'Kit! Calm down!' **_a booming voice echoed, only in his head though. **_'She was a bitch! Get over it!!'_** the fox tried to plead with him, knowing the elder blond would care for him.

'_Shut it fox!,' _ he screamed in his head, still at full force until he saw the gates of the village coming into view. The guards looked at him, seeing his wounds. They started to stand up, '_shit! They're going to..'_ suddenly a foxy grin slide onto his face while running up to them. He saw them motion to stop him but he kept running. "Howdy Guys! I'm going to check the areas where my team fought!" he yelled, grinning like a maniac.

The guards were use to this already, being stuck on guard duty daily they saw this idiot go in and out repetitively. "Okay," they both mumbled in allusion, sitting back down.

The smile hurt so much, '_Kami, I hate forcing smiles!,'_ his chest was beginning to heal, just slightly, the tinge and burning feeling flowing through his body. It was aching from the stress, but he kept running. '_I'm tired of being hurt fox..even my own team betrayed me! The only one left that hasn't is Baa-Chan, Ero-Sennin, and Kakashi-Sensei!'_ he yelled in his head before tripping over a fallen tree, looking out to see all the other trees cut down as well.

_**'Kit...I'm sorry, please calm down..,'**_ the fox whispered in his mind, the voice was rich and feminine. Who would've thought that the Kyuubi was a female? **_'Sigh..I wish I could comfort you.._**' she suddenly mumbled, sinking low into her cage within him.

A cry shot out from his left, more like a scream, but very hoarsely. His eyes shot to the sound, moving towards it instinctively. '_**Kit...I have to tell you something important**,'_ the fox mumbled but Naruto ignored him, stumbling into a scene that looked much out of a horror movie. All the trees were knocked over, or cut up into very large pieces. They were all over the place! A soft patch of Red hair caught his eye, it was a lady, and she was trapped under a stack of trees!

"Oh my..." he whispered, running to the figure to see her crying out of strain and stress. _**'Kit!'**_ the fox suddenly screamed. 'YAP IT FOX!' he ordered as he reached her, her eyes screaming out at him in fear before shutting them, clenching to wait for death. He moved forward but his body gave out on him and his vision turned blood red. He fell forward, onto her chest before gripping the mud, attempting to get up but failed horribly. What kind of Ninja gets knocked down by himself and can't get back up! His eyes were burning so badly that he began to try to claw at them, screaming in silent agony. '_GAHHHHH WHAT THE FUCKK!!?' _he screamed in his head, his grip turning white.

The red head felt the impact, suddenly shocked out of her fear. "Get the fuck off me Needle Dick!!" She screamed, feeling her body repulse at the Contact. Shes never been touched outside of battle and her Master, why did it feel so awkward? Especially when he was suppose to kill her! His weight had her pinned to the muddy ground, but it felt so good to feel his warmth, she unconsciously began to spoon against the spasming body.

'**_Kit! I tried to warn you!' _**he lectured, a deep frown on his mouth. **_'The teme's chakra got into your system, I didn't know what it would do but I tried to ward it..it wormed its way through my defenses..'_** the fox was actually looking worried!

A deep growl exploded from his throat at the sound of the fox before he screamed out in agony before he passed out from overload of pain, his form slumped onto the red head and kept the elements off of the little read head.

The growl successfully scared her, "Oi Shithead! Get up!!" She didn't get a reply, just deeper breathes as he softly moved against her in pain. "Sigh..." some of the fear of dieing left her right then, leaving her to the exhausted feeling and the unavoidable sleep coming at her from this sun kissed blond. '_What the fuck!' _ she thought before sliding more against him, sleep finally taking its stake in her mind before her body relaxed, her legs and 1 arm still trapped underneath the tree.

***

_**'Kit! Kit! Wake up!!' **_

'_Gah...why does my head hurt so badly?' he asked, trying to look around. 'I can't see anything.._' he mumbled aloud as in his mind, feeling himself panic and instinctively feel around. His hands touched something soft and delicate.

"Ah! Stop touching me you perv!" he heard before feeling a large pain on his head. His face lit up in recognition before he felt his head rear up in pain. '_What the heck!?_' he thought before hearing a slight rumble, suddenly remembering it was still raining.

"Off, of, Me-," suddenly she started squirming in desperation.

'_**Kit! Up and Stay, Hurry!'**_ before he could even get a good baring in the mud a 1 ton tree smacked into his back, he almost doubled down on top of her but held his form in pain.

The red head's face lit up in shock, why was he risking his life!?!? '_Must be spur of the Moment..'_ she thought before trying to pull herself out of the trees again with her one hand. She failed horribly, it hurt even more! "Sigh...we're going to die out here.." she mumbled while staring at the blond struggling to hold the tree up. Another tree began to slide down and impacted with the other one, doubling the weight. He creased this time! Now he was on his knees, face to face with the red head while he strained to keep the trees off of them. His eyes were wide open, looking straight into her green eyes. '_Oh my....'_ she thought while looking into his milky blue eyes.

"No we're not! Just hold on!" he grunted in frustration, feeling a bit of the demon's Chakra fill him before throwing the first log out of the way, the second log immediately taking its place. Before any of them could blink the second tree was flung across the meadow, panting roughly before pushing the other trees off of her before feeling his strength leave him. He collapsed beside her, blood seeping out of his eyes and chest. "Ugh..."

She looked at him in shock before scowling, '_Who the fuck can throw Trees!?!?'_ she screamed in her mind, suddenly away of the drenched bloody blond beside her. "Oi shit head..what are you planning? I'm not going back to your village Dick head!" she announced, she would scream but her voice was to hoarse. She saw his body twitch slightly before he opened his eyes again, not even seeing her but bloody tears ran down his face.

"Shh calm down!" he whispered, as if nothing was happening to him. Gently his head ground desperately, a frown appearing on his face. "I...I...I can't see...anything.." he stuttered, more bloody tears flowing. He felt around till he found her, gently crawling his weakened body to hers before wrapping his body back around her. He found her hand and clenched it, feeling her hand attempt to crush his before she eased up, hearing her breathing slow as a thunder bolt clapped right beside them. "Sleep For now....I promise I won't let anything harm or touch you without your permission.." he whispered before gently pulling her on top of him. He pulled his jacket off and wrapped it around the both of them. Blood, Warmth, and tears mixing together as the Sky cried even harder.

***

Jiraiya frowned slightly, here was the famous Naruto Uzamaki, covered in Blood and a Woman. "Wow Kid! I knew you got around but not this fast!" he mumbled before dodging a tree branch that flew at him, a soft smirk formed on his lips.

"Perverted Sannin!" he yelled before his eyes flew open. Blue was mixed in with Gray, eyes of Pain and Wisdom now danced upon the Elder man. Suddenly his eyes drooped before grasping the small redhead, gently combing her hair down her back. "She needs help.." he whispered, feeling like he was betraying her.

"No! I'm not going to your Village! You guys will torture and Kill me!" she screamed, trying to squirm out of the blond's Grasp. "LET GO YOU LITTLE SHIT!" she hoarsely yelled, her voice breaking down into sobs before anyone could catch it. His grip turned more supportive and protective, it turned into a hug!

"Shh...I won't let them hurt you, I promise!" he whispered into her ear. Gah, It hurt so badly! '_Why did my heart clinch when he said that..'_ she thought while digging her face into his T-shirt. '_Orochi-Sama never done this to me....I was always..'_ she diverted the thought, softly sighing into the shirt before feeling another sob then a hiccup make its way up. He gently wrapped his Jacket further around her before sighing lightly himself. He never had someone this close to him...he didn't know what to do...all this was instinct to him.

"I promise I'll take any pain away from you!" he whispered more confident. "Dattebayo," he chanted once more before smiling happily. She looked up slightly, seeing that smile suddenly made her want to just cry more. Why was he so open? She couldn't understand it at all! She looked down before tackling her face into his chest again, crying even harder. "C..Cock sucking..b..ba...Kunochi aren't suppose to cry..." she finally mumbled out, giving up on her cursing. She was trained, Trained by Orochimaru! How can she just break like this?

"Kid, we have to get you and her back soon, or else you will both die from your injuries!" he smiled happily. Not once has he ever seen his student so happy. '_This is just like how Kushina and Minato met..'_ he thought absently. "But your carrying her," He mumbled before helping the boy to his feet. The Sun kissed blond shifted her around so that he was carrying her bridal style. She gently snuggled her face into his chest before drifting off into more sleep. "Alright Kiddo, lets go!" he said while walking off.

"Jiraiya..." he whispered, taking a step or two toward his position before stopping. "I..I can't see.." he stuttered out, a single blood tear sliding down his cheek. Why didn't he notice that before? The blond's Cheeks were colored in red! Crusted by the Tears he cried all night!

"WHAT!?" he screamed, running up to him and looking into his eyes. They were Blood Red....Blue....Milked. A deep frown danced onto his face, looking at his student with great worry.

"The Fox said the Teme's Chakra was tainted..." he mumbled, looking sadder when he had to mention His betrayal. "So when he impaled me with his Chidori, it acted like Lightning and shocked my system. We couldn't get rid of it all and before we knew it...I was blind..." the look on his face just cried in desperation. "Please guide me..." he whispered, feeling a hand suddenly reached his Shoulder.

Jiraiya's face was now creased in Sorrow, gently yet firmly he pushed the blond in the way he'd have to travel. His hand never left the Blond's Shoulder while they traveled. "I'm sorry Kid..." he whispered before beginning to stare at the rain puddles on the way.

"Its not your Fault Ero-Sennin," he mumbled, before smiling. For once, he felt supported, He felt...cared for. Why did this feel so different when he couldn't see!?

***

'_Gah, where am I fox?' _he said while feeling around, suddenly panicking at the lack of warmth thats been around him for a few days. This fucking hospital was freezing cold! '_What are they trying to do here!?!? Make Ice Cubes!' _he absently wondered.

He sighed and began to relax. Deciding to call out in the room since that baka fox decided to take a nap. "Hello...Anybody here?" he mumbled before waiting for a reply. None Came, where was he!? Suddenly the sound of breathing came to his senses, fear and relief flooded his system at the same time. Was he captured!?

"Oi..Shit head..." this new voice whispered, it sounded so beautiful but hurt. As if everything slammed into place, he sat up before turning to the voice. All he could hear were machines running, the rain outside, and the voice he saved from certain death. It made him happy to know she was still alive. "Are you going to sit there gawking or begin wandering aimlessly for me?" She proclaimed, she hasn't slept in 3 Days since hes been out! She couldn't tell time anymore, Orochimaru never let her sleep, NEVER, unless it was before a mission..and that felt like years ago when really it was 2 weeks prior.

It turns out the Blond lady and the perv both took care of her and Naruto, even went as far as bunking them in the same room. The walk back was the only sleep she gotten during the entire month, besides the sleep she got with the sun-kissed blond on top of her or her on top of him. It was hard to understand the only sleep she got was when she was pinned by the Blond or against him! She just couldn't understand that! Was she so weak now she had to depend on this blond just to sleep? Her eyes danced with fear and wonder as she thought about it.

"But wouldn't that offend you?" he asked, a few bad memories running through his head. He was never requested by a Lady, it missed his wits by a far grasp. His body was still aching from the beating he had taken...by his Team-mates. '_**They aren't your teammates anymore kit...**_**' **the fox whispered, softly sighing.

Silence. The only thing heard was breathing and the machines running. "....I don't care....," how could she not care!? He was a Demon! The Kyuubi! The Abomination of Evil! Wait...those were just nicknames they had given him. Didn't she know what he was? He let out a deep sigh before dragging his IV cable and pole around his bed, softly following the breathing and hum of machines before he ran into the side of the bed. '_I hate being blind...'_ he thought before a hand latched onto his, gently pulling him down to the side of the bed.

Soft, Delicate fingers wrapped around his waist. Why was she crying? Why!? Why did she have to be the one so pathetically hurt?

'_Why..Why is she being so clingy?'_ he thought before he felt out, his fingers gently touching her face while his other hand gently ran on her stomach. Her Cheeks were so wet, so soft..so gentle, he sat down closer to her to try and comfort her. Her head darted against his stomach lightly, as if a dam broke a small sob escaped her. She weakly bulled him down further, now fully laying on the bed with her mewing into his chest.

Gah, she just NEEDED him. Everything was a whirlpool of pain (Uzumaki Note!) before it all calm to a halt. Her face was dug into his bare chest and suddenly she felt a blush dance across her cheek, tears still rolling down them. She felt him move closer, more onto the bed before her lights went out. Her eyes dropped into dreamless sleep, but wait! Not just yet!

"Whats your name..." she whispered against his chest, a very small smile on her face.

"Naruto Uzumaki," he whispered, softly caressing her head against his chest. How he knew how to do that escaped him, he just knew how. "And yours beautiful?" he whispered against her head.

Gah! She couldn't take it anymore! "T..Tayuya..." she mumbled hoarsely before snuggling into him. Feeling the absolute bliss of drifting into sleep take her for a ride on the magic carpet.

"Good night Tayuya-Chan...Sleep well..." he whispered against her ear, feeling his body relax as hers did, his own body calling out to him for sleep, but just as lucky as he was..it didn't come as a smell of sake filled the room mixed in with the smell of Watermelon.

"Oh my what did I walk into," the voice announced before walking over to the bed, gently stroking the blond's hair. He felt this touch before, it was Baa-Chan! "You two look so cute, I guess what Jiraiya said was true," she whispered, gently smiling at the two knowingly. Suddenly she gasped as a eye opened, it was milked blue, Just what happened to him!?!? She already knew, Jiraiya told her the first thing and she still couldn't do anything about it! '_I feel like killing that fucking cock sucking son of a gun!'_ she cursed openly in her mind. That bastard Sasuke took away her nephew's Sight! She wanted blood, badly! As if Heaven's light came to her, she sighed, feeling her resolve of that matter neutralize. It was good enough he was just alive...she was that glad.

"Obaa-Chan?" he whispered, his eyes moved around as if looking for her, but he couldn't see her. "Hows being Hokage going for ya?" he mumbled, giving a foxy grin. She couldn't believe it, hes been robbed of his sight, beaten to a pulp, entire team betrayed him, but yet look! Hes still grinning like a idiot. She couldn't take it anymore, she gently sat down on bed and wrapped her arms around the two figures, instinctively hugging the two.

"Brat....." her voice almost failed her, she was resisting to cry. "Its been going alright..really hectic around here," she whispered, running her fingers through his sun kissed locks. "How are you holding up?"

"I'm holding up alright..." he whispered, sighing against her bust. A sigh of Desperation, Sadness, dolefully. How could he still be sane, or even stable? "I'm blind and cried tears of blood all night...but at least I'm alive," she gasped, she just said her exact thoughts...besides the blood tears thing. Instantly she grasped both of them in a slightly tighter hug. "Obaa-Chan...I need a favor," he whispered, looking up towards her head willingly. She nodded before stroking his hair more.

"What is it brat?" she mumbled, letting him yawn.

"Tayuya-chan....do you know who she is?" he whispered, not wanting any harm to come her way. It was silent for a few minutes before he felt her nod.

"Yes...shes a Ex-Sound Kunochi," she said before resuming to stroke his hair. Wait, EX-Kunochi? Suddenly something wasn't clicking into place.

"What do you mean by Ex? Tsunade-Sama?" She never heard that tone or name unless he was down right serious, it was like his business voice.

"You found her and she only responds to you..Orochimaru has tried to contact all of the cursed seals to see if they're alive or not..hers won't respond to anyone but you now. We don't know exactly what happened but we think the Kyuubi might of influenced it," she announced, feeling the blond gasp.

"So that means....No! I want that cursed thing removed!" he hissed, feeling his protective nature come into action. If its one thing Fox's do the best, Protect, Protect, and Protect! It was drilled into him and built into him as if he was nothing but a shield, a wall.

"Of course brat! What do you think we were going to let it do? Become Kyuubi-fied?" Suddenly he laughed, kyuubified? Sounds like a old Retro show. "Besides, she won't respond to anyone else, except you...even when we negated the Cursed Seal she'll just stare at you. Due to this...we're going to assign her to you and you to her. I'm making her into a Kunochi of Leaf!" he almost chocked on his spit. Wait, how!?

"But I thought you wouldn't allow ex-enemies into the ranks!" he exclaimed, suddenly feeling the body on top of his move a little, getting more comfy into his chest. A large red blush danced across his face before he looked up at his Baa-Chan.

"I'm making a exception here, I know you won't let her into interrogation..you talk in your sleep and also walk in your sleep!" She mumbled, looking away from him. "Besides, she wouldn't crack for us...we tried to crack the other 3 and there was no success in doing so. Orochimaru's mark completely destroyed their brain before we could do anything," she was looking at him with a smile now, softly rubbing his head. Somehow, he knew she was smiling at him, so he smiled back happily.

"Thank you Obaa-Chan!" he chanted happily, grinning like a fox. This time it didn't hurt at all, genuine smiles never hurt! _**'**__Eh Fox! Hear that?_' he asked excited, the fox just grinned at him knowing what was going on and what was going to happen. _**'Yep, you get your mate now!**_' he yipped happily. Those words froze the Kit as if he got shot. '_W..W..What?'_ he thought before the fox interrupted with his snickering._'Pervy Foxx!! We'll see how this goes down!_' he yelled in his head, grinning happily. He always wanted someone that knew him inside and out...someone who could stop him from the outside. The Kyuubi already had a mate..and he was still alive!

"Now get some sleep brat! You will need it!" she yawned herself, ruffling his hair before setting him down on a pillow, tayuya unconsciously snuggling more into his form, a her mouth dug into his chest.

"Alright Obaa-Chan! See you later!" he waved as she left. Almost sensitively, he wrapped his arms around Tayuya, gently sighing before drifting off into sleep. What pleasant dreams were awaiting him came fast and hard.

***

**A/N: Just to let you know. Naruto escaped out of LUCK. Check Title Name! Plus it was raining, Makes it hard to Track. The rain was so heavy it was hard for even him to get out of the village, yet hes a determined little bugger! Ya know, yada yada! **

**I'll be dragging this story more and more! This is just the beginning. I hope you enjoy the first chapter immensely!**

**At the 10,000-20,000 Word Mark I'll start asking for a Beta. Message me yo.**

**REVIEW PLEASE! Reviews Fuel me even more! I'll release the next Chapter within the next week or so, depends if I get bad busy! Lets not Mention I write by hand sometimes, haha. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Yes, Another Chapter! Lets getting it rolling then! Any Questions, leave in Reviews, I'll answer to the best of my Ability! I was very impressed with all the Story Alerts, Favorites, and Reviews! Keep them coming (All of them of course!). Thank you all for the support! **

*******

Wonderful smells of the forest mixed in with firewood flowed into his nose, making him stir in happiness and warmth, well it was like that before he got smacked in the head. "Get up you Baka! We have to clean her bandages!" a sudden harder smack startled him, he glared at the voice but then sighed, he felt Tayuya still resting and sound asleep on his chest.

"Come back later! She needs her rest!" he growled and glared at the 2nd breathing source. '_Thank Kami for my senses!'_ he silently cheered, feeling the fox's grin appear on his face. "Besides, she hasn't slept in 3 days, she needs her rest. If you insist on changing her bandages then you'll just have to do it with me here, I can't see anyways..." he confessed absently, softly stroking the girl's hair.

The source of the growling seemed to cease, he smiled foxily before he heard another voice. "Well..if you would like it that way!"

"Shizune-nee-san!" he chanted, grinning happily. However, whos the second nurse?!? "Uh..whos with you nee-san?"

"Uh...Ino-San!" she seemed taken back from the question, then remembered that Naruto couldn't see. "Shes my apprentience so that she'll be able to help with Lady Tsunade around the Hospital, and her team of course!" she praised, suddenly ruffling the male blond's hairs.

"Heey, my head!" he grinned foxily again, that grin never faultering. "Hey Ino-chan!" he said, smiling towards the 2nd breathing source.

"Hi Naruto! You look really..beat up...and whats with the lady sleeping on you!?! YOU PERV!" she screamed, almost knocking him again before shizune stopped her. He looked up at her in a soft glare, covering Tayuya's ears.

"Don't wake her up! Shes Exhausted!" he growled, trying to keep her asleep. They visibly flinched, they've never seen Naruto so over protective of a Girl! "I'll wake her up so you can change her bandages but thats about it, I think she'll be hungry by now..." he mumbled the last part, feeling his stomach grumble. All the girls in the room giggled except the sleeping beauty on his Chest.

"Very Well Naruto-Kun!" she grinned, did Naruto even know how to do this? She looked over at Ino's reaction to see a light blush. What was dancing in her eyes? Jealousy? Longing? Want? Maybe a mixture of the three, she just had a major break up lately.

Very gently he stroked her hair, sighing gently. He really did wish he didn't have to wake her up, she had a small grin on her face that just screamed...CONTENT. TOUCH ME YOU DIE! It made him chuckle himself before he nuzzled his nose against her hair, softly whispering into her ear. "Tayu-Chan...its time to get up," he softly breathed down her neck to attempt to get a rouse out of her, it worked. She first dug herself deeper into his chest, a large blush appearing on the blond's face. Before she took a deep breath, let it roll out and whispered.

"What is it Naru..?" she seemed a bit dejected, she never felt this rested in her entire life! She didn't want to leave it at all, she would hold this Blond hostage for her reign of the Hospital beds if she had to! '_OMG, HOSPITAL, NARUTO..'_ she suddenly came to a realization, looking up at the blond with a deep blush that almost rivaled her hair. Before she could finish Naruto stroked her hair and smiled happily.

"Shizune-nee-chan needs to replace your Bandages. Ino is here to oversee it, however I do request that she doesn't touch you on this time through," he looked towards Ino, who was surprised to see Naruto's eyes open, milked blue, kind of alluring once you think about it. She just nodded, smiling at the Red Head.

"Ok, Tayu?" she asked, seeing if that was really her name. She blushed harder realizing she was calling her by Naruto's Nickname.

"Uh...its Tayuya needle hair!" she mumbled, looking around sleepily. Naruto gently helped her sit up before letting his arm reside on her back. He couldn't see her anyway, so...why does it matter if he is in the room when her bandages are changed? Suddenly a perverted smile came to her face. The Medic Ninja just nodded before helping Tayuya out of her shirt, Naruto seemingly started playing with his fingers.

"Tell me when you girls are finished," he mumbled, smiling happily. He felt light-headed, sky like! '_Oi Fox, whats up with this feeling?'_ he asked unaware that the fox has been watching him the entire time. _**'Well Kit...Its joy. So lets let it stay there so I don't become a KillJoy!**_' suddenly the fox had a smirk on his face, as if teasing and testing the Blond. _**'Theres a naked woman in your room and you can't even see her, what a shame..**_' the fox whispered, suddenly that got on his nerves but not much. '_Ha, Ha! I'm loyal!_' he shout back, grinning foxily. _**'All Foxes are Kit, all Foxes are.'**_ suddenly the blond zoned out. What was that suppose to mean, was he becoming a fox!?!? He glanced around to see what was going around, his hearing has become quite acute in the past few days.

"Ok, all done Tayuya-san! Just click this button if you need anything ok?" she instructed, specifically showing where the button was. Tayuya nodded before turning to the blond, her arm lightly tracing his shoulder. A silent 'Help me!' He caught onto the message before lightly wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her up next to him.

"Could we get some food Shizune-nee-chan?" he asked, smiling happily that the Fiery red-head was back at his side. Shizune nodded before turning instructing Ino to go out of the room, quickly facing back towards the Pair.

"What would you like?" she asked, predicting what Naruto will say. Suddenly he had a more foxy grin on his face...was he going to choose something different!? Tayuya looked at him with a smirk before humming, trying to think of something to eat.

"Hum...I would like some Dango!" he announced, suddenly Ino dropped what she was holding and Shizune almost face palmed into the ground. He actually did choose something different! Naruto heard their reactions and was snickering. Tayuya leaned into his neck and whispered.

"Whats the big deal?" she looked at them regaining their posture. Suddenly grinning at the prankster that saved her.

"Well..I use to be a Ramen Addict," he confessed, everyone in the room staring at him. USE TO BE? No way he gave that up! But yet, This is Naruto. Number one Unpredictable Ninja! "Dango Please!" he grinned, suddenly a Anko flashed through his Mind, he chuckled. "I believe Tayu-Chan would like the same thing," he said before softly caressing her hair. God, she was blushing like mad!

"Ok Naruto-kun, we'll bring you some in the next ten to twenty minutes. Until then just relax, and remember! Press Button, Rescue!" she giggled before leaving the room, thinking the pair was going to do something silly.

"Naruto.." Tayuya mumbled, looking lazily down at her hands. "Why..are you helping me?" she asked, unsure of herself and him. Orochimaru drilled that into her head. Always be aware, always find the truth!

"Because...You need me.." he whispered, yawning lightly. '_and I need you.._' he secretly added the end, in his own mind. He softly stroked her hair again, feeling his face begin to nuzzle into it.

"Why..?" she asked, knowing if it wasn't for him she would be dead and gone, or interrogated and tortured for Information. Orochimaru wasn't a easy one to pull over, and she might be the key.

"Because when I looked into your eyes..." his voice became a soft baritone. He pointed his face and looked towards her face with his eyes. "I saw someone who has been pushed down to much. I saw someone who wanted to succeed, determination. I saw Tayu-chan!" he ended cheesily, grinning foxily.

God, she loved that smile. She was becoming attached to him way to quick and she didn't know how to stop it or slow it. She unconciously looked down, herself yawning after he did.

"Naruto-san! Tsunade-sama said she'll eat lunch with you! No worries, she'll come with you with the food!" Shizune announced, her head just popping into the room before she took off again, shutting the door. Tayuya chucked while Naruto snorted, just the person who he wanted to talk to. His baa-chan would work something out so that both of them would have a beneficial relationship at work, he didn't know about any other way. He didn't feel like chancing his sanity with anyone else right now.

"Shizune-nee-chan is always a Busy body. She'll come take care of us whenever we're down pretty low!" he grinned again, knocking her off her feet. Well in this case, taking the air out of her! Jeeze, how many times can he do it before she wards it off?!?

Suddenly Naruto yawned deeply, unable to keep the small yip at the end from coming. Tayuya just giggled at the antic, wondering if he'll do that everytime he yawns. He relaxed against the bed and she just snuggled into his arm before Tsunade came barging into the door, a cart full of Dangos and Sake following. "Brat! Lunch Time!" she announced, grinning at the position they were in. '_Just like Kushina and Minato...Father like Son eh!?'_ she thought before pulling a chair and setting it beside them.

Tsunade gently patted him on the shoulder, making sure he can tell she is there. The funny thing is that, he could before she patted him. Besides the talking, he smelt her, she smelt of Sake and Watermelon (Who would've though?). Quite frankly, he enjoyed the smell, however there was a smell interferring with it! '_That smells like......perfume..'_ he thought, before it all clicked in place. '_Wait! I wonder if she is trying to impress someone or did she just...'_ he ended that though, before curiously lifting his chin.

She saw this look before, he was either constipated or, he was deep in thought. '_Hm..what are you __thinking Baka?'_ she thought before she was answered.

"Baa-chan! Did you dunk yourself in perfume so I'd know you were there!?" he accused, but quite frankly he enjoyed the smell. Even if it tried to make his nose fall off at the strength of it. However her Natural smell was so much more better, The Watermelon smell. _'Oi fox..I might be a fruit addict!'_ he thought, not even realizing that he was naming people by fruits in his head by their smell! _**'Bah Kit! Chill! Fruits are tasty and..mm..**_' the fox didn't even finish the sentence. Could it be he was one to?

"Uh...." she mumbled, scratching her other arm. "Maybe Brat! Whats it to ya?" she barked. She never wanted to use Perfume or Make-up to increase her beauty, she just wanted it all to be Natural. Which was why the Shadow seal on her forehead was created. It gathered Chakra..her Chakra, to help her stay healthy!

"Oi Shithead!!" Tayuya suddenly yelled, reaching towards the Dango on a Stick, slight drool rolling down her jaw. She was STARVING, she hasn't ate in a week and a half! When they brought her here, they offered her some food but when she ate it she just threw it up! Ugh, nasty Food! As if he sensed her need, he reached down and felt till he got a Dango stick, offering it towards her direction. She quickly snatched it before doing her best not to devour the stick along with the Dangos. "Mmm.." she quitely mumbled, her eyes glueing to the rest of them. 6 more sticks to be exact.

Naruto just chuckled, hearing her noises of contentment. He grabbed another Dango stick before she could say anything else, waiting for her to finish with the one she was working on. "So Baa-chan, whats going to happen to us?" he asked, Tayuya about gagged! This blond was already trying to escape this place, or get them killed! Ugh, what was she in for? She huffed a little before swallowing the Dango forcefully, snatching the other Dango stick from his hand. Her belly was aching for more and Naruto seemed happy to provide. Naruto just smirked, very foxily but the girl was to busy eating to see it.

"Well, considering your Situation.." she mumbled, tapping his check. "We will have to assign a guider to you, until you get more useful means of getting around. She gently stroked his whiskers, smiling absently. Before she could respond she felt a hand overlap hers, it gripped hers gently. She looked into his eyes and noticed she was looking straight into hers. How!? He was blind!

"No, I won't accept any guider in this village!" he almost spit as he growled, the growl just deepening as he thought about it. Tayuya looked over at him before grinning, she was beginning to like this kid more and more. "Last time I put my life into someone's hands besides your's, ero-sennin's, Jiji's, or Kakashi-sensei's I was almost killed! I'm sick of it!" he growled even deeper, the hand on his face instinctively tensed. He felt it and let out a long sigh, letting his hand fall and grab another Dango stick to give to Tayuya, only 3 sticks remaining.

'_Huh, what happened to him?' _she wondered, taking the other dango stick before handing him the 2 that she ate off of. _'Sounds like this Village just hates him..but...'_ she remembered what he done. Heck hes almost a Saint in her eyes! He saved her, he helps her sleep, but she didn't know what else to expect anymore. Her temper was raising, she was going to pay him back even if it killed her!

"Naruto, calm down ok?" Tsunade looked at him and pleaded gently, seeing a more deeper sigh come from the blond.

"Ok, but for now don't let anyone near me besides Tayuya. I wouldn't mind helping out if I can," he announced, smiling a little. Tayuya tensed, why was she so special to stay around the Blond? Suddenly the Hokage's Words came back to her. She said that they were going to be on a team!

_'But hes blind and I'm a cripple right now!!'_ she protested in her mind, sighing lightly her own. Naruto heard it and gently stroked her shoulder, suddenly she smiled lightly. What a Baka.

"Okay, you and Tayuya will be a team, like I mentioned earlier. We will specially train both of you. You will become a Assassination and Infiltration team," Naruto's face lit up in shock, as did Tayuya's. How? Naruto was Blind and Tayuya was crippled. "That is, after we fix Tayuya's Body and you gain more senses," she smiled, a knowing smile at that. She knew about the Kyuubi and his Abilities, lets not mention his Trickster Ability. Kushina was just the same way, and she knew Kushina very well. How couldn't she? She grew up with her being Kushina's Idol.

"O..Ok," Naruto mumbled, his smile turning into a foxy one, knowing that there were great things in store for both of them.

"I GET MY LEGS BACK!?" Tayuya suddenly yelled, almost hopping towards Tsunade, ending on landing on Naruto's Lap. Suddenly a deep blush appeared on her face but she stayed there, staring at Tsunade in hope.

"Yep! However I can't heal them, I don't have near as much Chakra. As another Note, since you two will be a Team, there will be only you two. If there are anymore the missions won't be successful. So that means I have to teach one of you how to heal, first I'll teach Naruto the Basics then we'll work on you. Once Naruto can mold healing chakra he'll fix you right on up!" she announced, smiling at the dumbstruck look on her face. Naruto just fidgetted a little, smiling uneasily at having a lady on his lap.

"H..h..how?" she wondered, how could a legendary Sannin not have enough Chakra but this weakling does!

"Its part of his Bloodl-," She quickly lied, she hated lieing but it was necessary. It was Naruto's Secret, and only his.

"You don't have to lie for me Baa-chan!" Naruto proclaimed dejectively. "I'll tell you when the time is Right Tayu-chan? Alright?" he whispered against her shoulder as his head snuggled into it. He didn't want to loose the only person who was keeping him sane right now, it would break his heart and he just wouldn't be the same. She gently shivered at the Contact, it felt so intiamint yet not. She nodded in reply before sliding off his lap, getting comfy back in her spot beside him. Blushes colored both their cheeks. Tsunade just smiled.

_'Kami this is so adorable!'_ she thought, just holding back her grin from hurting. She assessed the Situation before smiling lightly, seeing Tayuya's mouth bite her lower lip. She was eying the food again. Tsunade just laughed before offering her another Dango stick, making sure she could reach it. Slowly she reached her hand out, heasistating for a few minutes. She was looking for any Danger, any mistrust, anything...bad. She sighed lightly before looking up into Tsunade's eyes. Quickly she grabbed the Dango stick and stuck a dango in her mouth, looking much like a little girl with a large lollipop in her mouth. Tsunade only giggled again, putting one in Naruto's Hand. "You have to eat now Naruto-kun! If you don't, I'll force feed you!" she yelled, a mischievous glint appearing in her eyes. The said blond quickly grabbed a Dango stick, surprising both when he grabbed it so accurately. He slide a dango off of it and plopped it into his mouth, his eyes very wide in fear.

"I'll feed myself thank you very much!" he mumbled, chewing on the food in content. _'God these are so good! I See why Anko-Sensei is so addicted to them!'_ he thought, before popping another in his mouth and chewing on it, savoring the taste. His stomach groaned in protest as it slide down though, he sighed gently before popping the last 2 dangos and sliding them into his mouth, eating them quickly. He felt like puking, his body just didn't want any food right now......it was...odd. The only way he could describe it.

Tsunade looked at him a little worried, feeling his head, "Naruto-kun, you don't feel like eating?" He didn't feel hot at all, but he did look rather cute with a pout on his face.

"No..not at all," he mumbled, shaking his head. "My tummy just doesn't want anything right now," he said, grabbing the last stick and offering it to Tayuya. She looked giddy, happily grabbing it but afterwards looked at him with hidden worried.

"Whats bothering ya blondie?" she whispered, eating one of the Dangos. Heck, if he couldn't eat then why could she so easily? Then again, she hasn't eaten in a week and a half, he probably ate more than she has!

"Nothing right now," he quickly mumbled, leaning back on the bed. "I just had some bad dreams last night," he said, smiling lightly.

_'That smile is so fake..'_ she thought, before popping another Dango in her mouth and chewing happily. "Ok, whatever," she said absently, before looking down. Naruto sensed this, he knew she was hiding emotions. She never had to deal with Emotions before, why were they bothering her now? It kind of Hurt to think about it, Orochimaru never left room for emotions. It was either do it, die, or spend a week without food or water in the Cells. She hated those Cells, she spent at least the total of a year in them with how much she got into trouble. As she remembered them she shuddered, unconciously sliding more towards the confused Blond.

"Well, Let me update you on the on-goings around the Village," the Elder blond said, smiling lightly. Naruto cringed at that point, looking up at her with a pleading frown. _'He doesn't want to hear about how his friends are doing?' _she thought before taking a sip of tea, which wasn't to hot considering how long they have been talking. "I won't talk about Sakura if you prefer," she said, setting her tea down. His frown went up a little, smiling just a little. Strange enough, it gave her hope. That pinkette was a bitch!

"Lee is still in the Hospital, he might come visit you in a wheel chair! Neji got out 3 days ago, his wounds were mostly cuts. Shikamaru has attempted to see you 5 times now, he seems immensely worried about your well-being," Naruto slightly smiled a genuine smile. It was so Shika-like for him to check up on him like that. "Chouji is now skinny, so hes eating like a mug to put on weight..." she said this with a slight cringe. The Heavy Eaters clan has always bothered her a little, they could rival Naruto in a eating Competition! "Kakashi-san has left on paid vacation for a little. We found him in his room attempting to slice his wrists and drown himself in his bathtub. It seems the stress has gotten to him," her eyes went down a little. Sigh, Poor Kakashi was finally hitting his Limit. First it was his Teammate, Obito. Then his other Teammate, Rin. And that didn't even top it off! His Sensei went and died to, he was the last one of his Family and his team. As if on Cue Kakashi walked in, wearing civilian clothes and his headband was still in its position. "Kakashi what are you doing here?" she glared over at him, he looked tons better.

"I came to check up on Naruto," he said, looking at the Blond with a happy smile. Naruto rooted into his spot, suddenly becoming lucid and depressed. "Naruto, how are you?" he said, looking at the blond curiously. _'He must be hurt..'_ he thought, walking to the end of the bed. Suddenly he dodged a Dango stick, seeing the Red Head throw it shocked him.

"You!! Back up!" she commanded, looking slightly pissed. Who was he to come interrupt their pleasant Lunch?

"Shh Tayu-Chan," the blond whispered, grabbing her hand where the other Dango Stick was located. Very gently he grasped her hand, grabbing it for support rather than to stop her from throwing the Dango stick. He looked glum, _'Why am I being so dependent on her?' _It was unusual, he usually wouldn't need anyone, but then again that was before his world fell apart.

Tayuya lightly growled before the Blond continued, he just grinned at this. "Well Kaka-Sensei, I've almost died 6 times in the past 2 weeks. I died twice from Sasuke, then almost again but his attack missed my Vitals. Then I almost died here in the Hospital due to angry Medics. Then I almost got killed by Sakura, lets not talk about that!" he said loudly to get his point across. "The last time is when both me and Tayuya almost died from Trees falling on us."

_'Shithead..' _Tayuya thought before leaning back on her bed, sighing lightly. Hes been through a shit load of crap in the past 2 weeks that almost rivaled hers. Almost, maybe more. Everything was set up for her so stuff went smoothly until problems started occurring, they were very Minor, but to many Minors became a Biggie. She looked up towards the gray headed ninja, clearing her mind.

"Sakura?" He looked at Naruto in disbelief. His other student tried to kill him to? A low growl came out of his head before he turned around, intending to rip that pink head right off when he saw it. Before he could reach a door a hand wrapped around his shoulder, turning him around. Tsunade looked at him with determination.

"Don't do anything drastic or stupid Hatake," she lectured strictly. "Your not done talking to Naruto either!" she pulled him back into the room, pushing him into the chair beside Naruto where she was. Tayuya smirked at the force, she was starting to like this Hokage. She was Brutal and Forceful, like herself.

"Ok ok! I won't!" he said, shaking his hands in front of him. "I'll talk to her later," he said, yawning lightly. He hasn't been sleeping to well lately. Naruto just smirked at the yawn, himself getting wonderful sleep lately. Despite bleeding during his sleep, its been wonderful to him. "I apologize for pushing you off on another Teacher Naruto, it was the only thing I could do," he said, looking at the Blond apologetically. The said blond just nodded, feeling tired.

"Its okay Kaka-sensei, due to that I met Ero-Sennin and now I have my Summons!" he announced happily, shocking the Gray headed Ninja. Naruto met Jiraiya_? And _got Toad Summons! That surprised him greatly. He just nodded lightly, in thought.

"Well, I'm suppose to be in my room right now getting a examination but the person was late! Talk to you later Naruto!" he said, eye smiling before getting up and leaving the door, shutting it lightly.

"Speaking of which, I have to get back to the office you two!" the other blond said, smiling happily. "You two be good now! No rough housing!" she mumbled like a Mother, exiting the door and shutting it happily. The two of them just smiled and waved lightly, alone once again.

It was silent for a little, before Naruto looked down at his hands and sighed. "Tayu-chan.......what time is it?" he asked, a little dejected that he couldn't tell himself. She looked around, not a clock on the wall!

_'What do they do to us in here!??!' _she wondered before looking out the Window. It must be some sleep strategy, no clock to check the time, just go to sleep to pass time! The sun was going down, but it was still raining slightly. _'Ugh, it won't stop raining,'_ she thought, gently leaning into his side sleepily. "The sun is going down shit head, it'll be dark soon," she announced, noticing the blond nod in acknowledgement.

"Okay...I guess I should be relieved," he said before letting his body relax. His bandages were renewed sometime during the night, he wasn't sure. He would wake up everytime he heard a sound besides the Red Head's breathing. It shocked him now at what he would wake up to. _'I was never this aware when I had my eyes working!!'_ he yelled in his head, sighing externally. He was pretty tired, he woke up around ten times last night just because of thunder alone.

"Why?" She asked, a little confused. She didn't know how many times he woke up, she was completely knocked out last night, heck. Even a mallet on her behind couldn't wake her up!

"I kept waking up last night, before the Dreams came," he answered, absently stroking her hair. He didn't know but it helped him relieve the stress growing in his shoulders. He just needed it right now. "I can't see anymore....sound, smell, taste, and touch has become very important to me," he said this as if his eyes were dead. Wait, they might be!

"Well.." she mumbled, feeling a small blush appear on her face. "Why are you helping me?" she asked, changing the topic. _'Why does his hands feel so nice..'_ she thought before he answered again.

"Because I promised and you need me," he said smiling, it felt good to have someone like that. Depend on you.

"No I don't!" She yelled, growling lightly but leaned into his hand. He chuckled lightly, petting her hair more gently. A small blush colored up her face and she looked down Timidly. _'This blond...'_ she was fuming now. How was he getting past all her defenses, all of her Shinobi Skills! She sighed deeply, she didn't know how much she could take before she would give in. It was quite apparent now, Orochimaru has abandoned her and was not coming to get her. He didn't care for her, which she knew years ago but she was still a little hopeful. The room back in Sound was familiar to her, but this Blond was quickly becoming more familer than her room. She was trapped in a Cell when she was at Sound, only rarely would she be able to stay in her room, but it was still hers, or so she thought. _'That BASTARD! He used me, HE USED ME!'_ she was suddenly pissed, her hand clenched the seat before shaking in fury. She couldn't do anything, couldn't hit anything, could only fume before tears broke down her face. She tried to hide them but failed.

Naruto felt her body quiver, was she crying again? Very gently he raised his hand up to her check, stroking it to feel the wet tears streaming down her face. The feeling almost made him want to cry as well, he hated it when she cried, she didn't deserve the Sadness. If he had it his way he would take most of her sadness away, but he couldn't. He could only comfort her. As if he was afraid that she'd break, he gently snaked his arms around her, pulling her into a comforting hug. She attempted to stay still, keep her mask on, keep in control of her feelings before she just burst out of it.

_'Gah! FUCKING BASTARD! DICKSUCKING CUNT!'_ she was running out of curses in her mind. She just broke, again, and began sobbing on the Blond's chest. She just couldn't handle this anymore, she dug her face into his chest. He took a deep breath before leaning back, pulling her with him and making sure he didn't hurt her. She just let him lead the way, she felt a familiar position surround her body. The Warmth shes felt for days now returned in full force. Somehow, the blond had a way with her, and she couldn't understand it. _'C..C...cun.t..' _she whispered against his chest, pulling in a deep breath before digging her face deeper, more tears flowing out.

"Shh, its okay Tayu-chan," he was whispering again in her ear! She almost immediantely sucked in a air, trying to calm her parade down but failed when a sob escaped. She felt her only arm wrap around his waist the best it could, openly crying into his chest once more. "It'll be okay," he promised, letting his head rest on the side of hers.

"He used me!" she blurted out before she could catch herself, her eyes showing a hidden pain shes held back for years. "That bastard Orochimaru used me for his own Deeds! He didn't even take care of me!" she was quickly turning more upset. Naruto quickly tightened the hug and whispered more comforts into her ear. "He..He locked me into a cell, and tied me with a Collar to the wall! He almost killed me 20 times in a month that I was just passive before he threw me into my room! And I'm not even sure if that was my room!" She was now whispering lightly against his chest, trying to keep her voice low, but it was so hoarse!

Almost Instinctively he began rocking his body, feeling her calm down a little. She couldn't believe that she was pouring some of her life's story to the blond. No one before ever got to hear what happened to her! But here he was, comforting her as if he had went through something worse. Little did she know, he went through almost the same thing several times, daily beatings, almost being decapitated, and even more. She gently sobbed before taking deep breathes, feeling her body begin to relax against the blond. She was so tired, her belly was full for the first time in years and she was fighting off sleep. Her eyes were still watery but she didn't care anymore, she just numbly drifted in the Blond's Arms. Her hair was flown out over her body and his.

He smiled lightly before petting her hair down her back, gently laying down with her. Not before long she was drifting in and out of Sleep, feeling the blond still pat her hair made her smile gently. She liked it, she liked it a lot. She couldn't explain why but it felt, comforting. Just knowing he was there. She just snuggled her head into his chest before drifting off into sleep happily.

Naruto smiled again lazily before yawning deeply. He gently rested his hands at the low of her back before drifting off into sleep himself, grinning happily.

***

_**'Welcome back Kit!'**_ the fox said, grinning happily. Naruto looked around him to see that he was in fact inside his mind again. He looked up at the Fox before smiling sloppily, he sure hated this place but at least the fox was friendly and supportive.

_'Hey Fox!'_ he greeted with a foxy smile. A thought came to his mind before he sat down on a dry part of the ground, he looked at the wall almost intently.

_**'What are you thinking about Naruto!?'**_ the fox demanded. Even though she can predict the Kid's thoughts sometimes, she just couldn't quite tell what the Kid was thinking.

_'Well, I'm thinking about where we are. I hate these walls..'_ he confessed, getting a small headache.

_**'You and me both Brother!**_' the Kyuubi said, glaring at the wall before a giggle erupted from her throat.

_'I'm going to fix that,' _he said, before opening his eyes clearly._ 'Hey! I can see in my mind!' _he shouted, shocked.

_**'Well of course Dummy! Your physical and mind body are separate!**_' the fox was lecturing him again! Naruto's brows furred down a little before he grinned happily. Out of no where a small desk appeared and landed beside him.

_'Heh! Look Kyuu-Chan!'_ he said, earning a blush from the Foxy lady. She was infact, a Female (as I stated before). She hasn't been called that in Centuries! She looked at the Desk, looking a little dumbfound. Suddenly the bars separating them disappeared and a Seal appeared on her Belly much similar to his, but instead of a complex Design hers just had Kanji on it standing for "Seal." She looked up at him before lunging at him, hugging him like a maniac.

_**'YAY! NO MORE BARS!'**_ she yelled happily, before realizing what she was doing. Quickly she flung herself off of him, before he could reply. _'Yip...'_ she thought before looking down. He just giggled and hugged her, smiling. She blushed and almost melted, shes had a crush on her captor for such a long time now. She never met someone with so much determination, and it was so contagious to her since she was always inside him.

She zoned out for a moment before looking around, she saw that the surroundings has changed into a Cave. A very organized Cave that is! She looked at Naruto and saw that he was holding his head focused. He grunted a little and then she saw staircases leading up the wall and she saw a Desk appear. To her left a beautiful Lake and waterfall appeared, filling the Lake with water. She looked up to the Desk and behind it she saw a Bookcase filled with books appear. Before she could say anything Naruto fell flat on his butt, breathing heavily. She dropped down to her knees to hold him but he fell back onto his back, staring up at the ceiling. She looked up and realized that all the Chakra Coils he had was up there. She smiled, who knew he was this smart?

_**'Oh Naruto-Kun..'**_ she whispered before wrapping her into his arms, sighing contently at the change of settings. It was very comfy to her, before she attacked Konoha she had a Den similar to this, except it was surrounded by Trees, not Walls. She just looked around and noticed a large openings and saw Grass with Trees, all of them blowing slightly with Wind. She smiled happily before stroking the Blond's Hair, finding it addicting due to his hair just popping back up. Besides, it was a Fox's Addiction to find challenges! She giggled when she saw the Blond boy sleeping happily, she just sighed lightly before dragging him to a opening inbetween the beginning of the Staircases. She noticed that this was actually a Bedroom, she went through it with the Blond and set him on top of the Queen Sized bed, absently laying down with him. His head gently resting on top of her bust (No pervy thoughts!!).

***

"Tsunade-Sama! Why won't you let me see Naruto!?" a soft female voice shouted. The Pink haired witch was now twitching in aggrivation. First her Crush left her, and now her other Team-mate refuses to see her? She was going to beat him for this, no doubt, bloody and down right life threatening.

"Because! You almost killed him last time you saw him! From this point on I'm taking him off of Team 7 and assigning him to a Special Units Task Force. You are not to speak with him or attempt to come near him without supervision of myself or Shizune!" the Hokage ordered, venom dripping from her Voice. She has had it, this Pink bitch has been bothering her for 3 days now, wanting to see her Team-mate so she could beat him more. "And if you even dare hit him again, I'll remove your headband and ban you from being a Kunochi! For once in your life, think about your Actions! I believed you would make a Excellent Medical Kunochi, but you became Heartless and bitchy towards the person who has helped you most! He risked his LIFE just so you could have your precious Uchiha back. But he failed, and what do you do? YOU TRY TO KILL HIM 3 TIMES OVER WITH ONE PUNCH! YOU MADE HIM RUN AWAY, YOU MADE HIM ALMOST DIE OUT IN THE WOODS THAT NIGHT!" her vein was popped now, and she was currently crushing the desk she was using as a push up. She started to push forward, the desk creaking and pushing with her in stress.

The Pinkette was now, officially scared for her Life. She backed up until she was on the wall and began to cringe in fear.

"Are my Orders clear you maggot?!?" the Hokage screamed, breaking her desk. The Pinkette nodded eagerly before sinking down to her knees, frozen. "GOOD, NOW GET OUT OF HER!" she screamed, pulling herself from her desk and facing towards the Windows. The Pink headed witch bolted from the room, scared for her life. As she was leaving Shizune came into the room, frowning at the Desk.

"Tsunade-sama.." she whispered, calling for Tenzo-san to come help fix the Desk. Those things were expensive, especially one this size! They were NOT about to order a new one! Tsunade just sighed before sitting down in her seat, her eyes drooping a little before she yawned, clenching her hands in stress.

"Why does his Team treat him so badly? Why does this VILLAGE treat him like this!? He deserves so much better!" she ranted, looking angrily down at the floor. "I swear, as Hokage and as his God Mother, I'll make his life better!" she announced, looking up at the Hokage Heads on the Mountain. More specifically, the Yondaime. _'Minato, I'll fix your Son's Life!'_ she thought before a few tears rolled down her face in stress. _'This job is soo stressing right now!'_

"Shh...Tsunade-sama," Shizune said, pulling out the Sake to keep her Sensei from blowing up from stress. "Just this once, lets have a drink," She said with a small smile, pulling out the Glasses that came with it.

_'Crap, she knew where my stash was!'_ she cursed in her thoughts before taking the glass and downing the drink she poured, sighing afterwards. "Thank you Shizune-hime," she smiled lightly before scribbling on some paper work to get Tayuya into the Ninja Core and re-assign them to where they are suppose to be. _'This is going to take awhile..'_

***

Naruto was stirring slightly, he heard soft breathing against his chest. He noticed that it was also...wet, was Tayu-chan drooling!? He giggled for a moment before, smiling, deciding to let her stay like that. He had no real idea what time it was or how long they've been asleep, so he just gently stroked her hair, hoping they slept the night away. _'The next thing I'm going to request is a Cook-Coo Clock from Baa-Chan! I hate not being able to tell the time!' _he thought, feeling the blond snuggle more into him and a smile develop against his chest. She was happy with him, which shocked him more than anything else. _'I guess I'll let her sleep for now, who knows what will come to us next..' _he blushed at him already calling them a pair, smiling foxily afterwards. He was happy, and he'd be danged if he let anyone take that away!

***

**Wow! Talk about Long Chapter! I was actually enjoying writing this so much that I didn't want to stop, I'm forcing myself to stop right now so that I can pace the Chapters and not make them EXTREMLY LONG. I'm going to attempt to let them keep growing larger and larger! **

**REVIEW! I'm loving the Reviews I got from the last chapter! Also Put me on Story Alert, I'll update soon enough! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay Next Chapter! If you have any Questions, REVIEW! I'll reply to your Question and explain it to you, and if you state a good point then I'll add it into these Notes! Once again, thank you so much for all your Reviews! You guys are awesome! Keep Alerting & Favving people! Theres tons more to come! **

**Milestone Hit! (10,000 Words) **

*******

Kakashi walked into the Pair's room, eye smiling. "Yo Naruto!" he called out, carrying a Basket. "I Thought I should bring you by some Fruits! Seeing that your in the Hospital with a very pretty Red head!" he complimented Tayuya, who just threw a nearby book. The book slammed into the wall and he just eye smiled. "You know..I was blind once," he said, sitting down next to the bed. Of course on Naruto's Side, and not Tayuya's. The pair decided not to fight getting up and going to separate beds, its been to much of a trouble already. The just kind of separated themselves. After Naruto woke up he went back to sleep for another 2 hours, and then woke back up when Tayuya stirred around.

Naruto was happy and content in the bed with her, but he was getting restless and he could tell she was to. Ninjas have problems staying in the same spot for to long, its in their instincts to run and gun! "Really Kaka-Sensei!?" he said, looking curious but happy.

Kakashi nodded before continuing, "It was when my Team-mate Obito died, and my other Team-mate plucked my eye and his and switched them. My other eye was under so much stress that it blinded itself for 2 weeks, I was blind and had to depend on my Team-mate, Rin, for just about everything. It turns out, no one else would have anything to do with me except Gai!" he said, laughing lightly and shaking his head at the thought of Gai attempting to feed him hospital food. Naruto smiled at the thought and unconsciously snuggled his hip towards Tayu-chan. She blushed before looking down. Kakashi saw this and eye smiled even more. "However when I recovered she kicked me back into the hospital for asking her to spoon feed me!" he chuckled again, before touching his headband in a memory.

Naruto just smiled at him, he felt a link to Kakashi and that instantly made him feel tons better about him. Now that he wasn't so stuck up Sasuke's ass he felt that Kakashi cared about him, but then again he understood why Kakashi had to be stuck up his ass. People pressured him, Sasuke was no match for Garra, considering he had a Demon, he needed desperate training and thats what Kakashi gave to him. Naruto was happy enough when he found Ero-Sennin and quickly forgot about Kakashi's desperate attempt to train the Uchiha.

"Kakashi-sensei?" he asked cautiously, feeling his stomach grumble. Kakashi looked at him curiously. "Could you get me a Apple?" he asked happily, he was really becoming a fruit addict because Kakashi surprisingly smelt like Tangy Mango. Kakashi gently chuckled before walking over to the basket, picking it up and setting it on the table beside Tayuya. He pulled a apple afterwards and put it into Naruto's hand. Naruto was actually Giddy for once and its been Weeks! He happily bite into the apple and pulled a piece of it off the rest of it, chewing in contentment. "Thank you Kaka-sensei!" he mumbled, grinning foxily.

Tayuya just blushed, there it was again, that smile! She just dug through the basket before finding herself a nice orange, peeling part of it before biting into it viciously, tugging at it with her teeth like a puppy with a chew toy. Kakashi visibly backed up, wondering how Naruto could feel so comfortable around this Woman.

"Well Your welcome Naruto! I have to go now, I'm restarting my Training to get stronger, maybe I'll surpass my father!" he said hopefully, leaving the couple to their fruits.

Naruto just laughed, he knew of Kakashi's Father from all of his Sensei's stories. Stories of the great White Fang and how he single handed defeated several brigades of Ninja before he returned to the Village. It was during War time of course, so Tales of Valor were very common. He absentmindedly chewed on his Apple, before feeling a tug on his arm. He looked over towards her, more like turned his head, and waited for a reply. When none came he was a little edgy. "Tay-"

"...Throw this away shithead!" she mumbled, mouth full before handing him the remains of the Orange. He laughed gently at her voice, it sounded so happy and content, She must really like Oranges. He threw them into the trash which was on his side, in the corner, gently smiling. He could hear her munching on the Orange, gently chuckling he started to eat on his own Fruit. Happy for once in his Life!

"Hmm.." he absently wondered, beginning to chew on the apple again. Ever since hes been here, hes noticed that Tayuya has begun to open up to him, more and more. And not just for comfort, for other stuff. For example, throwing away something she just peeled open, he laughed at that thought. Thinking that she'll kill somebody and ask him to get rid of the evidence, the two of them in crime! Before he could Tayuya interrupted.

"Eh Shithead, we need to go somewhere!" she mumbled, yawning again with her hands sticky with orange juice. "But first call that maid of a whore so I can get a bath!" she smelled funky but she didn't even care. Hell, Naruto smelt funky to, neither one of them really cared. They've been through heck and back these past few weeks and they both needed a good scrubbing. Naruto just looked nervous, she almost giggled at that look, thinking of what could be going through his mind. He pressed the button after throwing the Apple core into the trash, a maid walking into the room and glaring at Naruto in hate. Suddenly the Red head was offended, how dare this maid stare at Naruto like this!? The said red-head spat at the Maid and growled. "Get me Shizune-San!" she ordered, still growling. The maid stared at her before walking out with a extremely angry mark forming on her forehead.

"Demon bitch," she whispered under her breath, leaving quickly before they heard her scream something about Shizune. Naruto just sighed before petting her hair again, even though its been weeks since they've been cleaned, he knew her hair was naturally soft. She gently sighed and what sounded like a purr erupted from her mouth. She certainly did love this hobby of his.

_'Note, lay in Naruto's Lap often!'_ she thought quickly, suddenly realizing what she just noted. _'Oh my god!' _she was already beginning to get attached to the love able blond. After she thought about that, it wasn't such a bad thing. He was her Lifeline, and she wouldn't have it any other way right now. As if on Cue, Shizune walked in.

"Did you need something Naruto-Kun, Tayuya-san?" she asked, smiling. Naruto was nervous, looking towards her. _'Oh my, This might be interesting!'_ she giggled at the thought and looked more at Naruto.

"Oi Shizune!" Tayuya called, blushing lightly. "I..I need a bath.." she whispered, looking down a bit embarrassed. She wanted to clean herself damn it! But she couldn't reach her back or bend down enough to scrub her feet. She sighed, stuff is going to be difficult. Shizune just nodded before smiling, then came around and gently helped her into her wheel chair.

"Shizune-nee-chan, could you get me ero-sennin or kakashi-sensei to help me go to the hospital hot spring?" he asked, slightly embarrassed himself. He didn't really know where the springs was at, and it was to much trouble that he didn't know where the cleaning supplies were either. He would need help, and he knew only a male could do it. Those were the only 2 males he trusted, but soon enough Shikamaru walked into the room, almost on cue.

"Oi Naruto!" he called out, smiling. "Seems like I finally caught you when you weren't asleep or being visited by Officials!" he said, walking up to him. Naruto just glanced his way, smiling.

"Hey Shikamaru!" he said cheerily, he now had help! "Can I ask you a favor?" he said, hearing Tayuya call out to him before she left.

"Be back soon shit head!" she smiled at him, and was wheeled out by Shizune. _'Don't cause to much trouble..'_ she thought before glancing back one last time, disappearing into the women-only corner of the hospital.

"Yeah sure, whats the favor?" he looked at Naruto curiously, His eyes weren't really moving at all! "Uh Naruto, before you say anything..whats wrong with yours eyes?" he asked, cautiously sitting down next to him.

"Uh..well...see...Sasuke blinded me," he said quickly, head lowering down. "And because of that I need help doing..uh..certain..things, ya know?" he asked shyly, looking towards Shikamaru. "I need a dip in the Springs and I can't really trust that many people around me. Shikamaru knew this, he knew of the Kyuubi just from observing Naruto. He wasn't predictable at all, but he saw patterns in his months of absences and leaps and bounds of academy days. Shikamaru just hummed approval before patting Naruto on the back.

"I understand ya man! Are you asking me to go dipping with ya?" He asked before laughing. _'Kami that sounded so gay!' _he heard Naruto chuckle to, before yawning.

"Yeah, I am. Could you help me out by handing me stuff like Soap, shampoo, so that I don't get myself drowned and still smell stinky?" he chuckled again, before feeling shikamaru go into deep thought.

"Hm....I will, on one Condition!" he said, grinning like a maniac.

"And that will be?" Naruto asked, staring at him cautiously, well the best he could for a Blind man.

"One game of Chess afterwards! You can still feel the pieces, and I'll indent the board so we can play!" he was smiling. One thing he loved out of the entire world was his Chess, heck he never played a blind man before. Who knows, this guy might even beat him! Naruto just nodded before sliding out of the bed, standing up a little uneasy. His muscles still were aching and weak but he was strong enough to support himself. Shikamaru just smiled a bit before standing in front of Naruto. Very Gently he set naruto's hands on his shoulders before mumbling, "Don't stray off from me now, I'm the leader!"

Naruto just chuckled, he never knew Shikamaru had such a playful side, "Sure sure, start leading!" Shikamaru started walking, god it felt so weird to walk and not know where your going at all. As he walked down the Hall ways of the Hospital he just heard and smelt so many different things, and this place was COLD! _'I still wonder, are they trying to make us into Ice Cubes!?' _he thought before he felt a warm front just slam into his face. _'Looks like we're at the hot-spring,'_ he mumbled before hearing another familiar voice.

"Oi Shika!" the voice called out, sounding happy. To Naruto, the voice sounded familiar. Maybe Chouji? His guess was correct as he heard the crunch of a potato Chip. "Are you guys fixing to go bathe?" he asked curiously. Shikamaru just nodded, smiling.

"Care to join us?" he asked, the more people the better. It is a Hot spring! The Skinny, but now recovering weight, Akimichi just nodded before following Shikamaru into the changing room. Naruto just felt like a bird in the sights of a Kunai, or a deer in the headlights, or Jutsu!

"Uh..Shikamaru....could you hand me a towel?" he whispered. He didn't get a reply for a couple of seconds before a towel was put against his stomach. He smiled and grabbed it. "Thanks!" he mumbled, sliding out of his T-shirt that was ruined due to a hole in it, throwing it on the bench he was sitting on. Quickly he pulled off his Pants and boxers, wrapping the towel around his waist and standing up. Gee Wizz, he did stink! Shikamaru just chuckled before grabbing his hand and setting it on his shoulder.

"Come on you two!" he said with a lazy monotone in his voice. He began walking and they both followed into a room that was filled with very few Males. It seemed not many liked to dip in these bathes. He led Naruto to the edge before covering himself, Chouji jumped into it right when he did, sending some hot steaming water to hit both the Males.

"AHHHHHHH!" they both screamed in allusion, gah! Steaming Water + Cold Hospital, what were they planning in this place!? Shikamaru slid in before talking to Naruto. "Alright Naruto, your about 2 Steps from the spring," he said, smiling. Naruto just nodded before kneeling down, feeling around till he felt the border of it. Very gently he slide the towel off and slide into the water, sliding down till the water was resting on his unrestrained blond locks.

"Mmm, Thank you Shika for bringing me," he mumbled, feeling his body tense and loosen in the water. It felt heavenly, he just wanted to cry at the feeling. It felt amazing, but not as amazing at having Tayuya-chan at his side!

"No Problem Naruto," he said uninterested, letting his mouth slip into the water. His nose and up being the only thing left out of the water. Chouji just seemed to grumble and grin, patting Naruto on the corner of his Shoulder.

"You been alright Naruto?" he asked concerned, Naruto just shook his head and yawned.

"I've been better Chouji, I've had a rough few weeks," he confessed, it felt so much more easier to just tell people that than try to hide it. _'As long as I don't see Sakura, Teme, or any other Villager for that matter, I think I'll have a good week!'_ he mentally noted, grinning from the water.

"I hear ya man, I've been in this hospital for the past week now! Its been stressing me out, White walls, freezing!" Chouji started to rant, but it turned into mumbles and the other two couldn't hear him. They both laughed and patted him on the shoulder.

"We feel ya, I've been coming to see the both of you since our mission ended! Its been quite a adventure, but the paperwork after the mission was a killer. I had to write my parts, and all yours. That means I had to investigate everyone's Lives just to figure out what happened! Its so troublesome," Shikamaru was actually starting to sound like a accountant. It was quite funny if you think about it.

"Ahha, sorry to hear that Shika," Naruto said, smiling happily. _'Someday I'll have to do that, somehow, someway,'_ he thought as the fox yipped in. _**'Well Kit, I'll help train you in your other senses besides your Eyes. I find it quite Ironic actually. The Uchiha depends on his eyes, while now you can't depend on your eyes. Soon you'll be just as good without your eyes, probably better than when you were with them!**_' the fox was actually sounding optimistic, like usual. She would bop into his thoughts every so often and they would bicker or just plain out chat. **_'And if you want, I'll help you with that chess game later!'_** she smirked and mentally shoved him, earning him a foxy grin. The others looked at him oddly before shrugging him off. They both knew Naruto was a odd one.

"Man, Ino has been driving me up the wall lately. I don't quite understand it but she requires so much attention that I feel like I've been slacking off lately," he was now mumbling, looking down in his thoughts. "Sometimes I don't feel like shes the right one," he announced, looking between the both of the other guys.

"Well Shika-san, if you feel that way then you should break it with her before she gets to attached! You know how she is!" Chouji proudly announced. It wasn't a secret, he liked the self-absorbed Blond. However he had plans to change her for the better good, his plan was already in action actually. It just needed time to take its course.

"I agree with Chouji Shika, Women just require that much of desired attention," Naruto said, thinking of Tayuya. Shikamaru just looked at both of them, slightly in thought before deciding.

"Alright then, I'll set her straight. The girl from Sand has been bothering me lately, turns out Garra is Kazekage now, so they're putting her up in Leaf as the Ambassador between our newly formed Alliance. Hes greatly pleased with how stuff has turned out. Tsunade-sama has ordered me to let her bunk at my house, but sigh, a troublesome woman keeps butting in and causing problems!" he was thinking of Ino right then. Temari and Ino have been bickering constantly in the past week, and he just couldn't stand it anymore! He done anything to get away from the two, but mostly he just wanted to check on his friends and wish them a fast recovery.

The other 2 guys just chuckled. Naruto was the first to talk, "Sounds like a madhouse!" He wore a foxy grin that only made Shika laugh.

Chouji pipped in and grinned, "This Temari sounds troublesome to!" Now it sounded like Shikamaru was rubbing off on his Chubby friend! Considering how long they've been together, 5 to 6 years, its no surprise that he was. Shikamaru even carried around a bag of potato chips, secretly, for his friend to have if the need be arisen.

"Well No no, it came much later that Ino became the Problem. She got jealous over every little thing, like one morning.." he mumbled off, Naruto didn't seem to catch any of it as his senses dulled and he yawned.

"Shika could you hand me the soap?" Naruto said, holding out his hand. Shika plopped the Soap and a washrag in his hand, smiling. "Thanks!" he really did appreciate Shika's help. He didn't know what he would do without him. Naruto began to soap the rag, waiting till he could feel the soap suds before scrubbing his body, making sure to get all private and public areas dirt free! He tossed the washrag to the border where it landed, and put the soap on top the washrag. Very slowly he dipped down deeper into the Hot spring, enjoying the water cleanse him of all the Dirt hes gathered during the days. All of a sudden remembering, he grabbed the rag and scrubbed his face. He had to get the blood lines off before he began to look like ero-sennin! Wait, it was to late. He sighed before setting it back down, splashing water back against his face. If he were to look like that perv, he'd accept it. He actually looked up to the man quite a bit.

"Need the Shampoo now Naruto?" Chouji asked, smiling. Naruto just nodded before he handed him the Shampoo, feeling the water move as the others got clean as well. Naruto squirted some of it into his hair and set the bottle on the border to, scrubbing his hair with renewed determination. Gah! This felt so good! He couldn't wait for Tayuya to snuggle up against him! As he thought about that a deep blush colored his face, he was thinking of her like that already? Well, they did sleep together, every night. It was the only way both of them got any good sleep. Without thinking he dunked his head into the water, shutting his eyes fully, while under water he scrubbed his hair more, making sure it was clean. Then he raised out of the water and grinned at himself, he was clean again!

"Oi Shikamaru, I'm done!" he called, happy once again. Shikamaru just hummed at him while he finished up, likewise with Chouji.

"Alright, lets get out," Shikamaru said as he pulled himself out of the springs. Gently he tucked the towel to where it won't fall apart, before looking down at Naruto. Gently he touched his shoulder, kneeling down. "Come on Naruto," the said blond just looked up, smiling. He grabbed his towel before crawling out of the springs himself, drying himself off before wrapping the towel around him fully. Chouji done likewise and they all trailed back to the changing room.

***

_'Gah, this is so embarrassing!'_ Tayuya thought when she was wheeled into the specialized showers. She frowned deeply, knowing this was the only place she'd get clean at for a long while, well until her legs were out of castes. _'I guess I'll just have to make the best out of this Shithole of a shower!'_ she thought, growling lightly. Shizune just glanced at her questioning, before dismissing it.

"Tayuya-San, this is where we will get clean!" the medic ninja announced, Tayuya could've swore she saw a evil glint in her eyes. Before she could even say something, the Medic was stripped of her Shirt and Skirt, a small smile laying down on her face. Tayuya glanced at her, a slight blush on her cheek. She couldn't remember the last time she saw another woman naked, and even when she did she was in to much pain to remember it or take in details. She glanced down, looking at her arm that was in a sling. "Whats the matter Tayuya-san?" she asked, looking concerned for the small red-head. "Missing Naruto-Kun already?"

"WHAT!?" she shouted right after the Medic spoke. Why would she miss the blond? Shes trying to take a bath for Pete's Sake! A even deeper blush appeared on her face before glaring at her lap. "Just undress me Shizune!" she barked with a little temper sinking into her voice. The last thing she needed was to show any weakness to anyone.

"Its alright Tayuya-san. When Tsunade first found me I was beaten and bloody, I couldn't even see straight to defend myself. After spending a Month with the lovable blond, I quickly found myself following her around like a puppy. The best thing is that she didn't mind, she just absently helped me with small details. Like giving me stuff to study and keep my mind off the horrid things that came before she did," Shizune was gently rubbing her shoulder, smiling lightly. "I guess you could say we are similar."

_'How..'_ Tayuya thought, sighing lightly. She looked up at Shizune with Stubbornness and grunted, "Please may we get started?" She was actually eager to get back to her bed, believe it or not but she was still tired, even after all the wonderful sleep she got with...Naruto.

"Sure sure," Shizune quietly mumbled, un-strapping her sling and setting it aside, letting her arm rest on her lap. "This might hurt a little," she said before lifting her arm just a bit. Tayuya sensed what she was trying to do and lifted her other arm to help, the shirt slide off easily, but not after a slight twist which caused her to clench her teeth. "There, all done!" she said cheerily, gently setting her arm back down on her lap. Tayuya just sighed lightly, knowing this was going to be a Looooong bathe.

Unlike Shizune, Tayuya didn't have anything under her clothes, besides Panties. Her face became a beautiful shade of Scarlet before she felt Shizune slide her pants off, then her panties. Here she was, butt ass naked in front of another lady. She couldn't even tell the last time she was like this, like a lot of the events in her life. Her life had been so full of Pain and flat out containment, that she missed out on her childhood, much like Naruto did, and was forced to clench to the harsh reality just to stay sane. Heck, even now she didn't know her level of sanity. As far as she knew, Naruto was her ticket to sleep and Shizune was her ticket to being clean.

Shizune just glanced at her curiously, before unbuttoning her bra and sliding the piece of lingerie into a growing pile of clothes, her clothes of course. She'd have to wash Tayuya's, or just get new clothes all together. She shivered at the thought, she just despised doing Laundry. Something about staring at the machine go in circles for hours on end makes her queasy. She absentmindedly slide out of her lingerie panties, tossing it to the pile of clothes before sliding behind Tayuya, pushing her into the showering area.

_'Sigh, this is going to be such a pain,' _Tayuya thought as she looked at the seat she would be placed in. Shizune was very gentle with her, picking her up and setting her down with utmost ease. However, she wasn't like her Sensei, she didn't have super strength. She could barely lift 150 Pounds, and thats about what the average Kunochi weighed. All she could really do was get the wheelchair as close as she could and gently drag the young Kunochi into the shower seat. Carelessly she pushed the wheelchair out of the showering area, pulling the shower curtain to stop any water from escaping. "Shizune-san?" Tayuya called, looking at her slightly scared. Orochimaru never had things like "Shower Curtains" or "Specialized Bathrooms." It was always get better or die, which is what she was use to.

"Hm?" She mumbled, turning on the water and using her body to block the sprays until she could adjust it to a decent temperature. Shizune looked quite clueless, she didn't know anything about Tayuya's past other than shes greatly injured and with her favorite blond male. She suddenly smiled at the thought of them being together. _'Ah, to soon to soon!'_ she thought before turning around, letting her smile stay. "Did you need something?"

Tayuya just looked timidly down at the ground, frowning a bit deeply. _'This Woman wouldn't hurt me just out of pleasure, its not Konoha's or this Woman's kind natured way,'_ she thought before shaking her head. "No its nothing, I was just thinking," she said, looking up and tried to put on a attempt to fake a smile. For the Record, she failed horribly. However Shizune seemed to look at her curiously before just letting it pass by her.

"Ok," she said, pulling out a washcloth and softly dabbed it in soap. She knew for a fact that she would clean her first, then clean herself.

***

A few hours later, Tayuya was snuggling into a Pillow happily with Naruto sitting on the edge of the bed. She couldn't believe it but she was smiling like a little kid. Clean Body Plus Clean Bed, Plus Clean Naruto just screamed comforting sleep, however the Hokage had to ruin those dreams when she said that Naruto had to go check on his Apartment. He sighed absently before nodding, knowing what needed to be done. He knew he had to pack, his Apartment was a poor excuse to live in. For one, there was only one Bedroom, one Bathroom, and the rest was a mix of Kitchen. There wasn't even a Living room in his Apartment!

He sighed before hugging Tayuya quickly so she wouldn't protest, letting their body press together and linger for a few seconds before he whispered in her ear. "Be back soon Tayu-chan!" he smiled before crawling off the bed and walking towards the smell of Kakashi, knowing he would be his guide for today. _**'Kit..certain things are necessary,'**_ the lady in his head was actually right. She knew his apartment sucked and they would have to fix it up or move out. For their luck, the second one came first. Kakashi smiled lightly and patted Naruto on the back.

"Look at my Student! All grown up and moving out of his first house!" Kakashi announced proudly with a eye Smile. "Lets get to it!" he said while picking up Naruto's hand and setting it on his shoulder. Naruto pointed his head back towards Tayuya's and Tsunade's before gently stepping forward, feeling Kakashi fall into step and follow him. Tayuya looked down timidly while Tsunade just smiled that all knowing smile, grumbling before Shizune came in screaming at her about Paperwork.

"Humph, fine, I'm coming!" she mumbled, following Shizune out of the room. "Be good Tayuya!" She yelled back into the room, shutting it firmly. How could she be good? Shes alone for the first time in days, she suddenly broke down into basic instincts. She was just plain exhausted now, that shower trip took more out of her than she realized. She felt herself numb over as if she was fixing to go to sleep, so she got comfy on the bed but, sleep wouldn't come. She sighed forcefully before just keeping her eyes open, she'll try for hours if she had to!

Naruto knew she probably wouldn't sleep well, and he didn't want to leave her alone but he had to. He could barely watch her in her current state, and knowing him he'll be stuck at his apartment for a few hours feeling around and collecting the bags and Items. He just followed absentmindedly behind Kakashi, making sure not to step on his Heels. Before he knew it, they were outside. _'Kami it feels great to feel that breeze again, and for once, its not raining!'_ he smiled happily, seeing that things were finally beginning to look up for him (and Tayuya).

"So Naruto, how has your day been going?" he asked, attempting to make conversation between them. Kakashi has felt a decline in conversation between the blond, usually he was bouncing off the walls and yelling. Ever since he got blinded hes been quite but loud at the same time, more like Loud when the time was required and deathly quite every other time. He could kind of understand his approach, hes blind! He can't see, and the second best distance tool he has is his Ears!

"Stuff has been rough lately, I can say its been a Whirlpool but that would be Ironic," he said, smiling lightly. He knew what his Last name meant due to studying in the library. Who would of thought the Dead Last would study? Almost everyone in the village knew besides the one who saw him in action. "I'm more concerned about Tayuya though, I want her to Recover soon."

"Oh, why?" he asked, concerned. His last decent Student had a fiery red-head he was seeing after, it reminded him so much of Minato that it was scary but yet at the same time made him pay attention so much more. The pinkette hasn't bothered him since Sasuke left, and hes even stood in front of her for 5 minutes. However she just ignored him and glared at him, blaming even him for the betrayal, even if it wasn't his fault!

"Well, I'm having to avoid Sakura for one, I'm blind, and this has been one of the shittiest months I've had in 6 years," he mumbled, following Kakashi a little more closely. He could hear the villagers even while he talked to Kakashi, they disgusted him at what they mumbled. _'Why do I deserve those comments..'_ he thought sadly, looking down at the ground. They usually wouldn't bother him as much if he could see where he was going, keep his eyes on the goal. However, now he could hear every single one of those cock sucker's mumbles. Even ones that were whispers. They hid their children, they spat at him, they even went as far as to pull out their hidden knives and follow them for several blocks.

"Well lets make it better, its the only thing we can do. Stuff just isn't happening in a good order right now," Kakashi was nervous right now. There was a crowd falling Naruto and he certainly didn't like it. Kakashi suddenly turned around and put his hand up to Naruto's ear, whispering into it lightly. "Don't mention anything about getting a new apartment, don't mention your packing, and don't mention anything that has happened. We are being followed," Kakashi just turned back around and kept on walking, yawning casually.

Naruto just looked mellow, not this bullcrap again. This happens every 2 Months, and it seems this month it was more considering the number of footfalls behind him. All of a sudden they all disappeared, _'What are they doing!? They shouldn't be following me in the first place, they do it for about a mile then quit. Kyuu-chan what do you think?'_ he was now sweating lightly. Not from the heat of course, but from the blind action around him. _**'Well Kit, I don't know, those Villagers are always trying to out smart us. They haven't succeeded yet but stay on your guard kit,' **_the foxy lady advised, letting her mentality calm Naruto. It felt odd, to have the Kyuubi calm you down, but Naruto just shrugged it off. It was Kyuu-chan anyways.

Everything was quite around him, it felt kind of odd. They reached his Apartment, climbing the stairs up till they got to the fourth story. It was the first door on the left from here. Kakashi quickly unlocked it for Naruto and opened the door, letting him in before staying at the door. "Well, I have to go Report to the Hokage that you made it here safely. I'll be back tomorrow to pick you up," Kakashi gently eye smiled before shutting the door, leaving Naruto to his apartment.

The said blond sighed deeply, this shithole was his home and he was actually a little proud of it. He had to manage this place for half of his life, make repairs, and add-on whatever was needed. It saddened him that he was the only one in this Apartment complex. The Landlord moved away the day he moved in, and everyone else that was here either died or moved away in fear. This entire Complex saddened him, and thats why he spent most of his time in the Library, or at the Academy just sleeping. It was better than being at this place. It always reeked of Blood and old Paint, rundown plumbing and death. The Landlord even abandoned rights to this place in fear of the Kyuubi.

He repressed another sigh, _'Ok! Ok! Its time to get to work!'_ he thought, summoning 5 Shadow clones with a quick Hand Seal. "From left to Right, from 1 to 5. Number 1, go collect the Bedroom into 1 area. You know where the Backpacks are! Number 2, go to the Kitchen and find any Spare Instant Ramen, those things are good till next Summer. Pack it into a Box, which should be big enough to fit in a sports bag. Number 3, go to the bathroom and pack up all the Shampoo, Soaps, and cleaning supplies I have. Go to the Bedroom and organize the pack with Clone 1. Number 4, I'm putting you on Plant and Accessories. Go around, water all the Plants, and place them out on the Balcony so that the Rain will water them. We'll be gone for a long time," he stopped for a moment, smiling lightly. _'We'll be gone for a long time, With Tayuya!'_ he felt so giddy at that moment. He loved being with Tayuya, even if it was for Comfort. _'I think I'll stay with her even if it kills me_,' he was thinking absently, looking up at the ceiling. "Number 5, Collect all the Paintings and Stuff hanging on the Walls. After your done, go to the Bedroom with Clone 1 and organize it all and make sure we have the max of 3 bags packed. 1 Bag for Clothes only. 1 Bag for Ramen, cleaning supplies, and Silverware. The last bag will be dedicated to the Paintings and whatever else we have on the walls and for Ordainments," he finished his commands with a smirk. He was feeling actually pretty happy now, he had clones to help him do all his work. He heard all the clones scramble off to their duties before he walked up to the worn out couch and plopped down on it.

He sighed in relaxation, this couch wasn't to comfy anymore but growing up he'd fallen asleep on it many times that its formed to his shape accordingly. _'Hey Kyuu-chan, I've been wondering...Do I have a Bloodline?'_ he asked the Fox, shutting his open eyes. _**'I don't know Kit, your Blood has always been very unpredictable. Your Mother was one of the most random people I know,' **_the female said, looking down at her feet in her landscape. She was currently in the lake thing, part of it was heated up symbolizing a Hot Tub. _'YOU KNEW MY MOTHER?!?' _he screamed in his mind, his eyes shooting open.

_**'Yes, she was a wonderful person. She reminds me a lot like you, but you have a lot of qualities that she doesn't. However, I won't tell you anymore! I only knew her through another person,**_' the Kyuubi announced, feeling his questions coming. She heard him huff a bit upset, but nodding afterwards. _'I understand Vixxy,'_ he whispered at her, smiling foxily. She blushed madly at the Nickname! Here was the Kyuubi No Kitsune, blushing from a Fox Nickname! _**'Hmph,'**_ she looked kind of angry but began giggling afterwards. Her smile was heavenly. Naruto just relaxed his body into a type of Meditation that he became familiar with when talking to the Kyuubi. Before he knew it he entered into his Mind scape.

***

Tayuya just couldn't sleep at all. Her body was definitely snoozing, but her mind was so very active._ 'It feels odd to feel your body tingle and numb off the face of the earth while being conscious..'_ she thought while leaving her eyes shut. She wanted to sigh but refused to. She had to keep her breathing right or her body would figure out she was awake and would do according to the pre-programming in every human body. Which is to wake up.

This was driving her up the wall, she couldn't fully sleep without the blond being here. It was already way past midnight and she felt even more exhausted than before, like her body was just numbing from not moving, not sleeping. Finally she lost her patience and sighed, frowning before rubbing her eyes gently. She felt like crying again, this no sleep thing was so frustrating! She scratched the cast on her arm lightly, feeling her arm react slightly. _'I guess it is a good thing that my arm will recover completely without any major operations,'_ she thought while looking up at the ceiling. _'But my legs are screwed till I find out a way to fix them,' _she was now looking out the window, absently wondering where her blond counterpart was and what he was doing.

Very softly she sighed, shutting her eyes and leaning back onto the wooden frame of the bed. She decided she would wait for him until he came back, she wasn't going to get any sleep anyways and the hospital was so fucking cold! Her toes felt like Ice Cubes due to this! While her chest felt like a Inferno due to 2 blankets laying on her. She absently stroked the space beside her before looking back out the windows.

***

Naruto awoke to a Thud. His clones had finished packing ages ago, and this was the first noise hes heard in 4 hours. He wasn't in deep sleep, not like hes been in the past few days with Tayuya. It was just light sleep, nodding off, as Ninja call it. He'd set various traps around the place to protect himself while he was at his home for the last night, he didn't feel safe here anymore. In fact, he didn't feel safe anywhere anymore. The only place he really felt safe was when he was with Tayuya. _'I don't quite understand that yet but....oh well'_ he thought while summoning a few Shadow clones to let them go scouting.

He was blind, not dumb. He knew the clones would feel around, get themselves killed by something and he'd know what had happened. A threat would make itself known to a blind man, underestimating the Blond's strength. The clones quietly scouted the Apartment while the Real Naruto just prepared his back up Ninja pouch, pulling out a Kunai for Protection. _'I won't stand a chance in throwing this, it would be like throwing in the dark...wait it is dark!' _he thought before a realization came to him. _'If I can learn how to throw Kunai while I'm blind, I'll have a major advantage over my opponents at night!'_ a major grin just landed itself on his face. He suddenly wanted to learn so many things, how to read books while being blind, how to do certain actions. How to do this, how to do that, he suddenly understood the challenge that being blind left for him. In a way, he felt like he was filling in his Father's footsteps.

He jerked up at the sound of a clone poofing away, the memories suddenly came back to him. His apartment is surrounded by gasoline! _'What the Fuck!?'_ he thought before he jerked up, suddenly being pushed down by another force. The force began to choke him, attempting to end his life right then and there. Naruto would have nothing to do with that, he quickly grabbed the Man's hands and squeezed tightly, earning a weakened grip on his throat.

The man grunted in pain, "DIE DEMON!" That was his last words for the night as Naruto slammed his foot into the man's knee, then jerking his knee up and digging it into his gut. The man fell to his side before Naruto stood up, running to the door to find it locked. _'But this is a Inside lock!' _he thought, suddenly enraged._ 'Cock sucking motherfuckers!'_ he thought before beating against the door. Yeah, the door was nailed and bolted into place. There was nothing he could do to go through it.

Naruto quickly summoned up 3 Clones and told them to go get his bags. While they done so he ran into the Bedroom with them, hearing foot steps he stopped while pulling another kunai out of the pouches that were sowed into his Jacket. It was silent for a few seconds before the whistling of a Kunai was heard. Naruto quickly juke to the side, knowing it was the best move knowing he couldn't see. The guy just kept throwing items at him while his Clones hid in the Shadows silently. _'Damn it, I can't get close enough to do anything to him!'_ he thought before summoning 3 more clones to take his place in being a distraction. He jumped back into the hallway and barely dodged a Katana, _'Damn it! Why are there Ninja after me!?'_ he thought quickly before summoning 2 more clones, feeling the Chakra go from his system. He was beginning to pant, he needed the upper hand now.

He quickly bit his thumb before going through the required hand signs to summon a medium sized toad. Right before he slammed his hand down on the ground he called out, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" Seconds later a Toad the sized of a small boulder appeared, looking around at his surroundings.

"Who summoned me!?" he yelled out, frowning at the fighting of Clones and the room becoming more filled with Ninja.

"I did ya blockhead!" Naruto called out, jumping onto of the Toad. He sat down on his back while the toad looked up at him, confusing appearing on his face. Naruto was about to answer him when he answered.

"Oh! Naruto-Sama!" he called out in recognition, smiling pleasantly. "What can I do for ya?"

"I'm being attacked by enemy Ninja, I need to escape my apartment unharmed," he stated quickly, sounding like a Hokage more than a Gennin. "Theres one in the Bedroom, one in the Kitchen, and I'm assuming more are coming. We have to get away now or it will be to late," he coughed right then, hearing the figure kill his last clone before charging at them. Naruto threw the Kunai he was holding at the figure, he heard it move slightly but kept charging. Everything seemed to slow down for him.

The Toad's hand wrapped the large Katana most Toad Warriors were acquainted with. The Figure was upon them within seconds, swinging down with his Katana for the Final blow to the Blond. Naruto flinched slightly before feeling the Toad move 3 times faster than the man could even manage, instantly the Toad's Katana met his and sliced through it like it was made out of butter. The hit followed through and sliced through the man's chest, spilling blood all over the Toad and Naruto. Naruto felt part of his long lost queasy side take control for a moment, this blood was all over him! He quickly put that thought on hold, hanging onto the Toad Warrior.

"Alright boss, go time!" the toad called out before taking off into the Bedroom. Upon entering he spit out a ball of thick water, smacking into the Ninja that were trying to weasel out the Naruto Clones. The ninja smacked against the wall before pulling himself back out, cursing under his breath.

"I'll kill you demon!" he yelled out, pure malice lacing his voice. The toad just glared at him with hate before spiting at him again, the said enemy just rolled on the wall, avoiding the spit all together. The Narutos saw this as a good time to pack their bags onto the toad with the Original, they did so before running towards the noises of movement, which was the Ninja. The toad just grinned at the Clones, oh how Naruto thought! He treated these clones as Suicide bombers! The Enemy Ninja fell for it, moving to slice one open. Right when he was fixing to, the Toad shot out a spit bullet, slapping into the back of the Clone, but the clone dispelled itself at the last moment, the bullet shooting through the smoke and smacking the enemy ninja right one. This time he stuck to the wall. The Toad just laughed playfully.

"Ah! I love that every time it happens!" he announced, jumping towards the window. Of course, he couldn't fit! His body made a giant Toad-like hole through the window, with Naruto hugging the bags to the Toad's back. "Boss, where to?" he asked, hopping from rooftop to rooftop. When the toad felt they were a decent distance from the apartment, he stopped, looking back. The Apartment Complex was in flames! There was a ring of fire around it, and it was surrounded by Villagers tossing stuff at the Complex! It was lucky for them that they escaped without being noticed, the Toad's strong legs tended to make them do that.

Naruto just sighed lightly, the blood was running down him and staining every inch of him still. "..Hospital, take me to Tayuya," he mumbled, laying his forehead down onto the toad's back. He could smell smoke, the smelling of old paint. He heard the old wood creak and crumble, some part of him felt himself leave that Complex a man. The other half felt like he left as a Blood Covered Victim.

"Ok boss! I don't know who Tayuya is, and I can't exactly go through the Halls of the Hospital! But I'll get you there!" he said, smiling lightly before taking off across rooftops and trees. His feet not leaving a single trace that they traveled that way.

***

Tsunade stood up from the Hokage Tower and looked out towards the Flames. She sighed lightly before rubbing her temples. She had no clue what she was going to do about these villagers but she was getting a quick headache from the anger coursing through her veins. She knew exactly what Complex that was, and exactly why they were burning it down. It disgusted her to her very core, she could only hope that Naruto was alright as she called for 4 squads of ANBU to assist her break the crowd.

"Tonight is NOT going to be a easy night boys!" she yelled out after the ANBU appeared kneeling to her. "We have a group of Hateful villagers burning down Apartment Complexes, and possibly a few Ninja. So lets treat this as a A-rank mission! Subdue any ninja and bring them in and I'll reward you with a 50% Bonus for your mission! Now follow me!" she yelled out Orders, taking off from the Roof and towards the Apartment Complex.

_'Be Safe Naruto,'_ she prayed while she ran towards the complex, her body becoming more tense by the minute.

***

Tayuya was staring out the Window towards the Fire. Her room was on the 5th floor of the Hospital, so she could see through out the Village. She could even see the First Hokage's head from her bed, which she pondered on greatly. Shes been thinking about it a lot lately, being a Kunochi of the Leaf Village might be a good thing. _'All I know is that Orochimaru has disowned me, I'm no longer a Kunochi of that rat hole!'_ she thought with malice, growling lightly before coughing. She sighed lightly before snuggling back into the pillow at the low of her back. _'I wonder what happened to cause a fire..'_ she was wondering if Naruto had something to do with it.

_'You better be safe shithead,'_ she thought before shutting her eyes again, she still hasn't gotten any sleep!

***

"Well Boss, this is as far as I can take ya!" the Toad Warrior announced, stopping with his back facing the entrance to the Hospital. "Climb off near my rear, the Hospital entrance is right beside it! Summon me again if you have any help, I'll be glad to help you!" the Toad said with a slimy smile.

"Ok, Thanks...whats your name?" Naruto asked, strapping the bags to his back and sides.

"My name is Isao!" the toad whispered with a lot of excitement. "I'll speak with you again soon Naruto-sama!" he smiled again before disappearing silently, leaving the Blond alone. The said blond just sighed before feeling around for the doors, finding them and pushing the door to get inside. It gave away easily and he found himself inside a silent hallway. The only sound he would hear would be the Occasional beep from some machine, he assumed it was a tick from a clock. Very gently he found a Wall and began to follow it. The last he checked, Tayuya was on the left side of the Hospital, on the 5th Floor, and the last room to the left on that Floor. It was easy to remember, but that was were all of Tsunade's private rooms were at.

Very slowly he began making his way to the stairway, sighing lightly.

**1 Hour Later**

Tayuya heard the door open rather loudly, she jerked her head up and grabbed a Dango stick that was still laying around. She heard the door close and a few bags drop before a voice whispered to her. "Tayu-chan?" the voice sounded so broken. It sounded disgusted, hurt, betrayed, and........it hurt her. She shivered from the tone of it before dropping the dango stick.

"Naruto?" she called, uncertain. It was silent before she heard a few steps towards her. "Is that you?" she still wasn't certain. Naruto just hummed his answer, "Mhm." He slowly approached her, she saw him fully in the moonlight.

_'Kami! He looks horrible!' _she thought, seeing his hair covered in scarlet and his misty blue eyes look rather empty. That look clenched her heart in ways that she couldn't explain, she reached out for him with her one arm, wanting him closer. She saw his face fall slightly, _'hes masking himself.' _She watched as his face broke down and a few scarlet tears flowed down his face before he stumbled forward, throwing his Jacket and pulling off his shirt in a rush. Very quickly he wiped his eyes with his shirt and threw it to the side angrily, more tears sliding down his face. He just fell forward onto the bed, catching himself slightly but otherwise letting his head snuggle up into Tayuya's shoulder. Tayuya winced slightly, shes never been this close to someone. Never.

_'Naruto-kun..'_ she thought, not caring about anything else as of then. She quickly wrapped her arm around him and pulled him closer. At first it was just one sob, but that one sob seemed to feel like earthquakes to both of them. She felt him try to hold back the next one with his best power, but failed as more scarlet tears rolled down his face. Tayuya winced slightly as the second one came, it was a hard one, she knew from experience. Never try to hold back your sobs, it hurts when they do come out. He attempted to hold back the next one but it came out just as quickly, maybe even quicker. He was now sobbing openly into her chest, her hospital gown and his skin becoming light red.

Tayuya almost froze, very gently pulling him closer into a tighter hug. Seeing him like this was to much for her right now, she felt her own sobs coming and she done her best to hold them down, just for him. However a minute later they slipped out, tears of her own sliding out onto his blond hair that was tainted with Scarlet. "N..Naruto..." she gasped, pulling herself down to his side so that they could snuggle into each other rather than it be one sided. She gently dug her head into his shoulder and his head while he laid the side of his head against hers, both of them crying. After awhile, the tears died down to small gasps of breathes.

"Tayu-" he was interrupted before he could finish his sentence. She placed a hand on his mouth and softly snuggled her face into the side of his before pushing him over slightly, so that he was on his back.

"Shut up," she whispered, sighing contently against his head. He gently wrapped his arms around her while yawning against her shoulder; sleep calling to him. As if Heaven's gates opened for Tayuya, she felt her body begin to shut down for sleep against the blond's ridged body. "Go to sleep blondie.." she whispered, closing her eyes. She thought that she was fixing to have another failed attempt at sleeping but smiled when the familiar signs of sleep hit her. Almost instantly she was snoozing against the blond.

Naruto smiled lightly before letting his arms rest around the small of her back again, similar to the other night. He let out a large sigh before yawning again, laying his head against Tayuya's forgotten pillow. The signs of sleep taking him fast and quietly.

*******

**Wow! What a Chapter! A total of 9307 Words! Wowzers. Seriously! Longest chapter yet, it was well deserved! This Chapter had a lot to include in it, ranging from Hospital to drama. **

**Milestone Hit: 20,000 Words!**

**Yay! I might ask for a Beta now, if any of you would "Like to" help me out with sorting these growing chapters. I decided to limit the chapter length to 10,000 Words max! So the next Chapter is going to be pretty interesting to. So. **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**I'm looking for them! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hm, So happy at all the Reviews and Alerts! This story is now closing in on 2k Views, 45 Alerts, and 24 Reviews! REVIEW MORE PLEASE! I want to hear your Feedback, any errors and such from ANY one who is willing to give me 5 minutes of their time to type a review! Thank you! **

**On to the story! **

*******

Tsunade just couldn't find the Blond Idiot who's apartment complex got burned down. She hasn't slept since the event happened last night, sending team after team to sweep the surrounding areas and possible escape roots. She sat against her window sill, looking out over the Village until her eyes came to rest on one building. _'The Hospital..'_ she thought in realization. _'But that would be the last place to go upon certain circumstances. The hospital staff hates him and despises anything related to him,'_ she was now twiddling the end of her shirt while leaning back.

She sighed heavily before getting up and moving running out the door. She stopped momentarily to glare at her secretary, Shizune quickly catching up to her. See Shizune was her Advice, the Secretary was actually a cold hearted bitch who loved to Organize and Organize. It surprised both of them at the hours this woman stayed in the office. Tsunade quickly shrugged it off before quickly yelling, "Cancel all appointments for the next 2 hours! I'll be out of Office!"

Shizune glanced at the woman before opening her mouth, right when she did the blond glared bullets at her, quickly shutting her up. Tsunade ran out of the room without any second thoughts or words, heading to the hospital as fast as she could. Shizune was quick on her heels.

**20 Minutes Later**

Tsunade burst through the door leading to Tayuya's room. Walking into it she tripped over a bag, to find 2 similar ones in a line. She looked further forward on the ground and saw a bloody heap that resembles a shirt. Shizune stepped into the door way panting, breathing heavily. Chasing her Sensei is no easy task, the woman is 2 times faster than her!

Tsunade stumbled up onto her feet and looked at the bed, a gasp and slack-jawed expression taking its claim on her face. Shizune just giggled at her sensei's expression. _'One word, Priceless!'_ she thought before following her gaze, her grin fading off her face.

There was Naruto, the little trouble maker. Not that he could help it any, trouble just came seeking him, and there wasn't much that he could do to prevent it. Shizune was the first to recover from her shock, she giggled again, smiling happily for her little brother. Naruto was laying on his back on Tayuya's bed with his head snuggled into Tayuya's. A slight trail of scarlet laced his cheeks and hair, along with his pants he was wearing, but other than that he was stripped down. Tayuya was clinging to the boy for dear life, still sleeping peacefully against the boy's shoulder. A soft snore could be heard from her while she snuggled more into her male pillow, her arm lapping over his exterior.

That wasn't what shocked them, no not at all. It was the amounts of blood coating their favorite blond. The fact that he would kill someone, and get covered in their blood slightly scared them. They all knew him as a soft spoken little warrior, but now it seems hes just taken the next step into the world of Shinobi. Relectuntely Tsunade looked down, noticing the Shirt and Jacket coated in the same tint as blood.

Tsunade sighed before picking up the jacket and Shirt, "Shizune send this to the..." She stopped, thinking up a clever plan. Blood stains were hard to get out, even for similar colors as Red. You would have to wear something red just to keep the color similarity. She grinned mischievously before handing her the reluctant go get rid of these. Those stains are just to hard to get out!" she spoke in a hushed whisper, grinning evilly now.

"Yes Tsunade-sama," she whispered, smiling towards the sleeping pair. She made her exit quietly and shut the door, allowing the Hokage and the pair some privacy. With Shizune out, Tsunade turned towards the bags and swiftly picked them up before walking over to the bed. She gently set the bags down in a row at the end of the bed, not on it mind you, but at the end of it. She sat down beside the bed and crossed her legs, letting her head rest on her hand while she looked at the two of them.

_'Wow, they're really knocked out,' _she thought, taking a closer look at Tayuya's face. She noticed that there were blood streak marks coming from the spot where Naruto's head was located. At a closer look, she saw the same marks on Naruto's face, but the streak mark came from his eyes. Reluctantly she began to motion forward to clean the streaks off, but stopped her hand right before it touched his face. _'I don't want to wake them up. They've been through a lot,' _she thought before slowly retracting her hand, resuming the position she was in before.

"Oh Gaki, what have you got yourself into this time," she sighed again, the third time in five minutes. She walked over to the other bed and robbed it of its Pillow before returning to pair's side, placing the pillow behind her on the chair she leaned back against it. The chair's back was the right height for her back, it came up to her shoulders perfectly. She placed the pillow against it and dragged the trashcan in front of the chair. Adjusting the Pillow a bit, she laid her head back against it, looking straight up at the ceiling. After this was done she propped her feet up and laid them on the Trashcan, letting a large breath flow out of her. She decided that she'll wait till they wake up, and if they didn't wake up in a hour and a half she'd go back to her office. But until then, she was going to catch up on some much needed Snooze. _'Finally..' _she thought before feeling her body numb over and sleep slowly begin to eat away at her remaining conscious.

***

'_**'Well Naruto-kun, your still asleep! What do you want to do?' **_Kyuubi asked, snuggling into the comforting recliner that was located in the cave den he made.

"Well, I was hoping I could sleep some more," he mumbled, yawning lazily before scratching his shoulders. He looked exhausted still, but he was unfamiliar at being able to see everything. He slowly walked to where Kyuubi was sitting and sat down beside her, mumbling something about sleep deprived teenagers. Kyuubi just giggled and let her hand snake out and slowly slide its way through his hair. Naruto looked up at her with a sleepy smile, letting his eyes rest on her. She was wearing a Kimono, similar to what you would see in the outside world except it wasn't very plain. It had soft red fox tails flowing up the side of it, he didn't need to count. He already knew how many where going to be over all, nine. She took great pride in how many tales she had, because fox demons were ranked by the number of tails they had, and the way they gained them wasn't anything short of excruciating. She blushed under his gaze, noticing him taking in her appearance.

Naruto however didn't notice her blush, he was to focused on taking in the rest of her. This was the first time hes actually looked at Kyuubi, and shes been locked in him for 15 years. Most of the time she was hidden in that Cage, and it was always to dark to see her there. The only thing he would see would be a soft glowing light coming from the Cage, ominously. She had quite a large bush, but it fit her frame perfectly. Not to wide, not to large, just firm. Her hips weren't wide, they were small and tucked in, clinging to the edges of the Kimono. A bright red bushy fox tail was sticking out her tail bone, along with bright red Fox ears poking out the top of her head. She giggled at the look on his face as he looked up at her Fox ears. They twitched slightly and she saw his face twitch with it, _**'My my you look so adorable right now..'**_ Naruto was suddenly caught by her eyes, looking up into them with a blush flowing across his face.

"S..Sorry.." he mumbled a apology, hoping his prisoner wouldn't think to much of it. However she wasn't going to let that slide, very quickly she hopped out of her chair and tackled Naruto, letting her body pin his to the ground before snuggling her head against his.

"What are ya sorry for Naruto-kun?" she teased, straddling his hips while her tail slowly traced his side. His blush tripled while a shiver traveled up his spine, very gently he raised his arms and pulled her hips closer, so that she was straddling his stomach rather than his lower parts.

"Uhm.." he mumbled, sighing softly as her breath rolled across his neck. He was going to hate himself for this, but he wanted to feel them so badly. Those ears, the tail, they looked so adorable to them. So, cute! As if sensing his thoughts, Kyuubi pushed her lower body back down against his regions, earning a solid moan from the blond. She pressed her body against his seductively before laying her head on his chest, sighing contently after finally getting comfy. She just smiled up at him before he shakily raised his hand to her head, partially afraid that she was going to bite him.

'_This is Kyuu-chan! Why would she bite me?' _he thought before gathering his courage, softly stroking her left ear which was sticking up in the air. Almost instantly he felt the change, her posture became more...playful and teasing. She began to rub her head against his chest, and what sounded like a purr erupted from her lips. Naruto tried his best to hold back a giggle but failed horribly. He began to pet her ear rather gently while giggling, her actions were becoming more brisk and forceful. He groaned under his breath, feeling a muscle begin to react to her rubbing as she began to move her body against his. He stopped petting her ear, feeling her continue to rub and purr against him, before quickly snaking his arms around her, pinning her to him so she'd stop her rubbing. She purred even louder at the sudden contact, sighing contently against his chest again.

"Naru-kun.." she whispered, licking his arm lightly. Kami, what was she thinking? Here she was, rubbing against him like he was a bright light to a moth, and licking him. Before he could do anything she pressed herself up against him, gently sliding further up his body before licking his jawline, softly biting the part of it where it ended and his neck began. He yelped in surprise, making her giggle. "Don't be so tense okay? Your a wonderful host and a wonderful person.." she softly rubbed against him again, her kimono parting near the beginning showing her legs. He now officially lost it, he flipped her over and pinned her, making her gasp in surprise.

"Stooooooooooooop teasing me!" he groaned in frustration. His hormones were raging now and he didn't know why they were acting so strongly. He dug his head into her shoulder and groaned out against her in stress, pressing his body against hers in attempt to relieve the stress. Kyuubi just giggled before letting her tail slide against the back of his legs, Naruto felt it and softly sighed, giving his body's weight and stress up for comfort. He shut his eyes before letting his face stay where it was at, surprisingly Kyuubi didn't mind. She gently draped her arms around her host before running her fingers through his hair, purring into his ear.

"Your going to be great Naruto-kun, just you wait and see," she said with a soft purr at the end, earning her a soft chuckle from the blond. "But now its time to get up," she mumbled, pulling his head back so he would look up into her eyes. Naruto noticed how beautifully deep her crimson eyes were, taking in the warmth he got from them instantly. However before he knew it they faded away, a soft smirk on her face was the last thing he remembered.

(Pause, Take a breathe before continuing, Ok, now continue! ;))

"Shithead! Wake up!" Tayuya gently smacked him on his arm, glaring daggers at him. "What are you dreaming about!? Your rubbing up against me like your trying to escape a prison cell!" she yelled, a deep blush coating her face.

Naruto woke up slowly, grumbling at the warmth and comfort he was trying to cuddle into. He softly sighed against it before stretching widely, accidentally knocking the elder blond in the chin.

"WHO WOKE ME UP!?!?" she screamed, slapping the hand that was near her face away like it was a fly. Naruto turned around in surprise before throwing himself at her, landing in her lap much to her surprise.

"Baa-Chan!" he yelled, hugging her. He has had one hell of a night, and this was just the person he wanted to see after he saw Tayuya. "You won't believe what happened!" he coughed, remembering the ordeal from last night.

"What happened?" Tayuya said, looking at him before looking at herself. _'Kami! Not again!'_ she thought looking at some of the blood streaks covering her clothes and skin. '_Sigh, now I'm going to have to get clean again..' _Tayuya was certainly not happy at having to take another bath with the Raven haired mistress.

"Well, I went home like you told me Baa-chan! Kaka-Sensei left to go report to you," she nodded at this part, confirming it from memory. "and I was left at my place to stay the night. I ordered quite a few Shadow clones to collect my things while I laid down on the couch, waiting for the next day to come. Well sometime during the night, I felt something amiss. So I summoned a few Shadow clones to go check it out, one of them dismissed itself to reveal Gasoline laid out in a circle around my house. My other clones just faded off before I was attacked by an angered villager I'm assuming or a fellow Shinobi, he lifted me up and began choking me. I kicked him in his gut to force him off me and went to check out my door. They bolted it and nailed it in, making it to where it wouldn't open even if I wanted it to," he paused for a moment, sighing lightly. He sat back down on the bed and stretched his shoulders, feeling them pop from the relaxing morning full of sleep. Tayuya just grunted as she pulled herself up to the headboard, getting comfy for the rest of the Tale he was telling.

"Then I summoned 3 Clones to grab my bags so we can retreat through a window, and the only 2 options I had were through the bedroom window or balcony. Considering where the Balcony was, on the other side of that man who tried to kill me, I took my chances with the bedroom since that is where my bags were. Me and my Clones ran to my bedroom, where I heard footsteps. This man was actually a Ninja, I can confirm because he threw Kunai at me. I dodged quickly and told my Clones to hide, they did so while I ran back into the Hallway. There I was encountered by the man I escaped early, he pulled a Katana on me and almost killed me but I got away through shadow clones. Then I summoned a medium sized warrior toad to help me, he killed both ninja and helped me escape to the hospital where I wandered to Tayu-chan's room and fell asleep," he finished with a yawn, stretching the body side of his body.

Saying Tsunade was shocked was a Understatement. She was blown away! _'Holy Cow, my Gaki just survived a Life or Death Situation while being Blind! Who can do that? Huh?'_ she thought, doubting him for a second before remembering the death toll on the burned down complex. 2 Konoha Ninja, both Chunnin Level. She shook her head to snap herself out of her stupor before staring at the Gaki. "Well Kid, thats quite a story there!" she said, smiling lightly. _'He reminds me so much of my white haired teammate right now..'_

Tayuya wasn't just shocked, she was now a bit afraid and pissed at the same time. _'What the fuck are people attacking Naruto-kun for!?!?'_ she hissed in her thoughts, suddenly blushing at what she referred him to as. She quickly hid her blush by glaring daggers at the sheets on the bed. Naruto noticed this by feeling her breathing change, he turned around and gently placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Are you okay Tayu-chan?" he asked, his face showing concern.

"Uh, yeah, sure," she said zoning out her words. "Why did those people attack you?" she asked, looking up at him. He looked slightly panicked for a moment before hiding it, looking down. She noticed this and gently set her hand on his which was still on her shoulder. _'Damn this Gaki is softening me up!'_ she thought before grasping his hand a little, feeling the soft yet rough texture that was called a man's hand.

"They just...don't like me very much," he said, gently sighing. Tsunade quickly stood up and hugged the blond, both women comforting him in their own ways. _'I don't want to tell her yet, she'll think I'm a monster!'_ he thought sadly. He didn't want Tayuya to hate him, she was his only happiness right now. To him, she was his best friend and loosing his best friend would hurt more because this would be the second time it would happen.

Tsunade quickly stood back up from hugging the blond, clearing her throat to get the pair's attention. "Well, since I got that out of you AND found you," she empathized the linker for that sentence. It took her a good half the morning to find him, and heck, it was so obvious where he was that it made her embarrassed to admit it. "I'll begin setting up your teachers for the Art of silent assassination and stealth. Naruto, we'll get you fixed up, along with Tayuya. However there are some details we will have to go over with you, like for one, Naruto, theres no way we can make you see again, by regular means that is. We have certain methods to let you see in different manners, and we'll train you in them at full throttle. As for You Tayuya, we will fix your Legs up, and arm, so that you can be in action again. However first I will need a way to prove your loyalty to Konoha. In order to do so you will go through a test, and don't worry, Naruto will be a part of it. I will send Mitarashi Anko your way to brief you on the mentality and stability of your training. Oh and just for a note, shes one crazy woman!" she said, smirking at the last part. She knew Tayuya would probably adore Anko, they had similar personalities yet complete opposite alternative personalities. "You 3 will be a Team for a long time, Sensei and Students. Now you two take care now!" she said, waving at Tayuya and patting Naruto on the Shoulder who just grinned.

"Bye Baa-chan/Hag!" they both called out in allusion, earning a tick mark appearing above the Hokage's head. She just continued to leave, shutting the door with a little slam before hurrying back to the office.

_'Gee, wonder what that was for," _Naruto thought, hearing her slam the door. _**'Well your girlfriend there just insulted her age,' **_Kyuubi chanted, grinning at the situation. Naruto just chuckled before standing up and yawning. _'Oh shit, if I'm covered in blood that means I'll have to get clean again!!'_ he moaned at the thought, he hated having to bathe with other people when he was blind. He was constantly afraid of getting molested in those Hot Springs, by some Pedophile wanting to get off. Tayuya suddenly noticed the dejected look on her Blond Partner's face and began to get curious.

"What you thinking about blondie?" She said, poking his side. He instantly perked up, turning around. _'That look on his face is so adorable,' _she thought poking him again. Wanting to know his reaction. To be honest, she wasn't use to this type of attention. She was use to scowling, showing people how she felt, but with Naruto it was all about touch, voice...contact. She welcomed the Change, it made her feel closer to Naruto than anyone else in her life, including her previous master Orochimaru. The only thing she got from him were glares, scowls, or a look of emotionless gaze. She shuddered at the thought, letting her hand rest down in her lap.

"Oh, nothing, just the fact that I'm covered in blood and I'm going to need to go to the Hot spring with a bunch of men just to get clean!" he chanted, growling while lowering his head towards the ground. She giggled at the thought, who knew Naruto didn't like to bathe with other people?

"Oh, why is that a problem?" she asked sweetly, smirking at the face he was making. _'Hehe, this is going to be priceless,'_ she thought as his head raised towards hers.

"Well, how would you feel if you had to go bathe with a bunch of women who you can't see? I mean come on, some pedophile could come pick on you and you wouldn't be able to see which way he would come from!" the blond was now ranting, shaking his head from side to side. "Its different when I bathe with male friends, but I don't trust hot springs at all. If we had private hot springs I probably wouldn't mind.." he trailed off talking about how the Hot spring would have slots for Soaps and Shampoos so he'd know where they were at all times. Tayuya just giggled at his descriptions and thought about what he said.

"Hm, sounds like you just want someone you trust to be there to help you!" She commented, her smirk becoming very deep and mischievous. He blushed like mad then, sitting down on the bed.

"Well! Uh uh...maybe.." he mumbled, looking down embarrassed. Before any one of them could continue the door burst open, revealing a purple haired jounin.

"Hello Brats!!" she screamed, grinning like a banshee. "I'm here to instruct you today, get your crayon pencils out so we may begin killing each other!" she mumbled, walking in and shutting the door with merciless speed. She grinned at the look on Tayuya's face and saw Naruto looking motionlessly at her....feet? She was confused now, why would he....Oh. _'Hes blind!'_ she remembered, sighing lightly.

"Okay Okay, you two, whats your names?" She said, leaning against the end of the bed. Neither one of them began to spoke, they just looked at her as if she were the most interesting thing in the world. Naruto slightly yawned before starting. "Uzumaki Naruto," he stated, grinning at her.

"Tayuya.." the red-headed wonder said, looking down a bit. She couldn't remember her last name or where she came from, she didn't know after Orochimaru took her. She lost her childhood and heritage thanks to that bastard. She looked back up to see Anko studying her interestingly.

"Hm, Ok. Now tell me what you like," she said, grinning. "I'll start, then you Blondie, then you red! I like Dangos, My summons, teaching, and tormenting people," she ended with a evil glint in her eyes, grinning like a maniac. Both of the Shinobi just looked towards each other, even though Naruto couldn't see he motioned his head towards Tayuya.

"Cough..." Naruto faked a Cough, getting the attention of both of them. "Well......I like Training, Reading, Tayu-Chan, Ramen, and Learning new things!" he said with a cheery voice, smiling genuinely. Tayuya about hit the ground, he liked reading even though he couldn't see words anymore!

"How are you going to read shit head?" she asked, flicking his shoulder. "You can't even see!"

"I plan on learning how to feel the Letters and train on that until I can tell the book just by feeling it. Every book or paper has a indention on it for Letters, even if you write very softly, and since I depend on all my other senses now, they're bound to get stronger due to me lacking one," he said, smiling happily. Tayuya was shocked, she never knew someone with this level of determination.

_'Well hes definitely isn't going to give up,' _she thought as she felt Anko's eyes focus on her. "Well..Uh..Ok! My turn I guess. I like.........." she froze for a second. What did she like? She never had the privilege to find out what she liked or what she disliked when she was under Orochimaru. All she knew was what she disliked. Sighing lightly she looked down in deep thought. "I like.....Naruto-kun..." the said blond blushed slightly at the answer, his face pointing towards her in curiosity. "...Dango.." Anko thumbed up to her, grinning happily.

_'YES! Another Dango lover!'_ she thought, grinning at the girl still.

"...Music and Moonlight!" she finished, looking up and smiling lightly. Her no shit attitude has certainly dropped to a degree, she couldn't help it when she was around the blond. He lightened her day and made it into something absolutely wonderful to be around, but then again, she has never gotten so much sleep before and in such comfort. She really didn't want to leave the Blond's side anymore than he did. Naruto chuckled at her last choice, he knew she would look at him in the moonlight sometimes, just taking in his features. He felt her sigh and breath as she did to, he was becoming better at knowing people's moods by their breathing rate and heaviness or softness of the breathes.

"Hm, ok! Next are our Dislikes and Hobbies," she said, smiling politely. "My Dislikes are people who judge those before they know about them, or know them. Dango Haters, those who hurt those I care about, and those who hate on my hyperness! My Hobbies are gardening, torturing, tormenting, and writing," she finished with the last one, showing Tayuya her arm which had several Kanji in the form of a Seal. "Ok you next Blondie," she motioned, patting his foot.

He laughed gently before continuing, "My dislikes are traitors, a certain snake bastard, people who hate the Kyuubi, and the wait for food to cook! My Hobbies are gardening," Anko looked interested at this. He liked to Garden? It seems her and her new students had some things in common. "reading, training, and giving people what they deserve!" he pumped his fist up in the air at the last part, remembering so many of the pranks he pulled on people. He couldn't help himself here, a smug foxy grin came on his face that made both women stare at his face with a small blush.

_'Uuuh, oooooookay!'_ they both thought before focusing on each other. "You next Red," The jounin motioned, grinning.

"My dislikes are well...Traitors, Orochima-" she didn't finished before Anko shot up and glared at her. Anko sighed and turned around before calming herself down, turning around and returning to her post.

"How do you know Orochimaru?" She asked, putting a seal of privacy around them.

"I was taken in by the emotionless snake whore when I was a kid, I can't remember anything before that so I can't really say anything about it. I've recently been abandoned by him and Naruto-kun picked me up, ironically it was at the same moment he got blinded," Tayuya said, patting Naruto on the back. "And now I'm just trying to recover from all these injures," she said, looking at her legs. Anko followed her eyes before sighing.

_'Another victim to Orochimaru's torturous ways. We'll take him down one day, without a doubt we will, some day Tayuya, some day,' _Anko thought wishfully, letting her thoughts wander for a few minutes before looking back up at Tayuya. "Ok, he dragged me with him when he was exiled from the Village. I returned to the village 3 years later after I found out he killed my entire clan on the night he left," she said, sighing before sitting on the edge of the bed. "Anyways, continue your dislikes," she ordered, looking up out the window.

"Okay, I also Dislike anyone who hurts those precious to me, and people who kill great music!" she hissed the last part, thinking of a certain lazy chunnin. She sighed before looking towards Naruto with half lidded eyes. She knew it wasn't the Lazy Chunnin's fault, it was his Duty to stop her and she was sooo glad she did. She was in such a better place now with her Angel. She suddenly blushed at the thought, looking down to hide it. Anko saw this and giggled, knowing what was going through the red head's mind.

"Well Ok you two, sounds like we have some similarities. The Hokage ordered me to take you two to your new Apartment, so get everything packed and get ready to move out in 20 minutes," she ordered, already taking the team leader position to seriousness. They both nodded before she walked up to the door, opened it and turned around to them. "Or you have till I get back with some Dangos, which really depends on me!" she smirked, walking out she shut the door, leaving the pair to their thoughts.

Naruto lightly leaned back and sighed before doing a familiar hand sign, calling 2 clones to his side. He smiled curiously before poking Tayuya on her side lightly, which missed and ended up poking her on the side of her breast. A tick mark appeared at her head before she smacked him on his head lightly, growling lightly. "DON'T TOUCH THERE!" she ordered harshly.

"Sorry Sorry!! I was just trying to get your attention!" he said, rubbing the back of his head. She giggled lightly, seeing his expression. "Hey, lets play a game ok?" he said, smiling foxily. He knew for a fact that foxes like games, and he was no different. She looked down at her legs before humming lightly, thinking about what game they could possibly play before looking back at him.

"Elaborate," she whispered, looking at him curiously. _'Oh my, I didn't think he would say this,' _she thought they were just going to have a regular pack up and lets go type of trip. However considering they were waiting on Anko-sensei, this would suffice much better.

"Okay, now I summoned two clones," he said, pointing at the two of them. "Now Clone 1 will be my Clone, Clone 2 will be your Clone. Take notice that they are JUST like me, so they can't see either," this was further explained by both of them beginning to feel around till they were on their respective sides. "Your Clone will go and get whatever you need, need it be wheel chair, shampoo, whatever. While my Clone will follow your clone around, attempting to stop it from snatching what you order your clone to snatch. However here is the trick, you have the power to order my clone with details I can't tell my Clone, and I can make sure that the clones can only hear each of our voices," he smirked feeling her do the same by her breathing. She looked at him again between the three Naruto Clones before nodding.

"Ok, lets begin.." and for the next 2 hours they played this game, after awhile they ran out of things they needed to pack and just began to do it on random objects. To Tayuya it was kind of like Horse Racing, except she had a edge to counter the horse coming up from behind, while the horse behind had to either run into hers or move around and try to continue to pass. It was quite funny because the Naruto Clones often got into fights and accidentally dismissed themselves with fighting.

The door opened and smacked both Clones on the head who were wrestling on the ground, both of them cheering their respective clones on until they were dismissed by the Snake mistress returning. She just stopped and stared at the two of them, both of them stopped in mid cheer to start at their sensei.

"Oh my what did I walk into? A wrestling match?" she laughed as the smoke drifted up around her and disappeared from the dismissing clones. "I wouldn't mind watching some of that! Young Half Naked Men wrestling on the ground!" Anko yelled a bit at the Half naked part. Tayuya suddenly became a deep shade of red and scratched the back of her head, a habit she got from Naruto. Naruto just chuckled before grinning foxily. "Mmm, Sexy!" Anko empathized by sliding her hands up her arms. Naruto slightly blushed at hearing her fingers brush against her sleeves. "Anyways, get your bags and lets go!" she said, leaning against the door frame.

"Ok Sensei!" they mumbled, Naruto sliding out of the bed and going to Tayuya's side where he held the Wheelchair for Tayuya to get in. She looked at him surprised, she was going to get in it by herself but she didn't mind Naruto's Help. She pushed herself slowly with her left arm and let her butt thump down into the seat of the wheelchair, making sure her injured arm was hugging her stomach while doing so. Naruto then slowly slide back and held her legs up so that they weren't on the bed no longer, then he slowly lowered them onto the wheelchair, feeling them take their place comfortingly. Tayuya blushed lightly before mumbling a thank you, feeling herself being wheeled towards the center of the room already.

Naruto stopped in there and blushed a little, "Uh..let me get a shirt on." He stopped and went to the bags at the end of the bed, unzipping the middle one and digging into it till he found a shirt. He pulled it out and slid it on happily, turning around and smiling.

"Uh...Naruto-kun, its on backwards," Anko said, snickering at his Mistake. He silent cursed before sliding his arms into it and turning it around right, sighing lightly as it turned out right. "Ok good, now what are you two going to do? I'm not allowed to push red," she said, looking at Tayuya. Tayuya just looked down a little before yawning lightly.

"Uh..I guess we could set up a type of system," Tayuya said, looking over at Naruto who was packing his bags on the slot under her wheelchair. She smiled lightly, glad that her wheelchair could be of some use. Naruto strapped one bag to his back and let the other 2 stay under the wheelchair. He then gently set his hand on Tayuya's shoulder symbolizing he was listening.

"Yeah, we could, any suggestions?" he asked, not sure of how they were going to do this. Tayuya looked down in thought before sighing, they were going to have to do this the old fashion way.

"No......not really, I'll just tell you what to do so listen closely okay?" she said, rubbing the top of his hand with hers. He smiled lightly and nodded, taking his position at the reign of the Wheel chair which consisted of two handles. She sighed nervously before looking at Anko, who had a amused look on her face. "Well, lead the way," she mumbled, waiting. Anko nodded before walking out the door, leaving the two alone for a second. "Forward," she said before Naruto walked forward, pushing the the Wheelchair. "To the left, ahh! TO THE LEFT!" She started screaming, seeing her going straight for the corner of the door. He turned to the left a little to much and she ended up going towards the area where the wall ended and the door started. "Ahhh! To the right!!" she called out before he turned right, barely avoiding the wall and sliding through the door. She sighed deeply.

"Go slower next time blondie, you scared me," she said, smiling lightly. "Go to the right, Anko-sensei is waiting at the end of the hall," she said, he turned right at about a 90 degree angle and began pushing, smiling happily at himself.

"Gotcha Tayu-chan! We can do this!" he said confidentially, making her smile in spite of the odds against them. He pushed her down the hallway but she told him to stop when they reached the Jounin who smirked evilly before walking down a set of stairs. Tayuya visibly paled. She didn't like stairs right now, not at all.

"Uh, Naru-kun.." she used his nickname by accident, she was really nervous. "She led us down 2 sets of stairs....do you think...we could go around?" she asked innocently, she really didn't want to go down them.

"Oh no! You have to go down them red!" Anko teased but confirmed her question at the same time, grinning evilly. Suddenly Tayuya had a new dislike for their sensei, she growled lightly before sighing. She didn't want to go down the stairs because it would cause her legs to jump and that would hurt pretty badly, she was told not to move much due to any strain it could cause her lower body. She lent her head upwards and looked at Naruto.

"Naru-kun, it'll hurt for me to bounce down the stairs," she said softly, frowning. Before she knew it, another Naruto appeared and smiled at her. She looked at them both a little confused before the First Naruto left the reigns and the second Naruto took them. She looked at the first Naruto before he knelt down beside her left side. He held out his arms and it suddenly hit her, he was going to carry her! She almost cried at the thought, he wasn't going to give up on her no matter what and this was only proving that. She gently snaked her arm around his right arm and guided it to her lower back, his arm bending around the arm rests on the recliner. She guided his other arm below her legs, and laid it against her thighs near her butt and blushed madly at the contact his hands made and the effect they had on her. _'Don't think a bout it..don't think about it......gah....'_ she thought as she suddenly wanted to snuggle into him double fold and spoon against him. She was jerked out of her thoughts as she was lifted up and out of her Wheelchair, bridal style. Naruto just smiled lightly when her head snuggled into his chest, a small sigh of happiness escaping Tayuya's mouth.

"Ok Blondies, go down the stairs" she said, smiling at the smell of him. He smelt nothing like Ramen, he hasn't had it in 2 weeks now. He actually smelt like firewood, for a odd reason she couldn't find out but the smell comforted her. She felt him begin to step down the stairs and his clone followed his heels, making sure to pick up the wheelchair slightly to not break it going down the stairs. Anko just smirked, her Students were actually pretty smart. She wasn't expecting the Blond to figure this out so quickly, but then again she was finding out a lot about the Blond that she thought would never happen to him. Like for a example, he turned blind! Just wow!

Tayuya just spooned more against him as they traveled, she gave out occasional directions and orders and the clone behind them pushing the wheelchair. The funny thing is that they kind of forgot about the wheelchair, she was more comfortable in his arms than she could ever be in a wheelchair.

About 20 minutes later they were out on the streets, following their Sensei to another part of the town. Tayuya had no idea where they were going until she saw Huge Hokage Heads coming into views, then she thought they were heading to the Giant Tower below the heads. She started talking to Naruto about the Tower, he said it was the Hokage Tower and it was the center of their Operations. Anko smirked happily at seeing her students succeed in their first challenge. She veered off to the right, which lead to a path that winded and cut into the mountain itself. Tayuya didn't feel to nervous because she was with Naruto, and not in that horrid Wheelchair anymore. If anything were to hit her, she was rooted to Naruto and wouldn't fall down. The Clone obediently followed Naruto's Mental commands and stay silent.

"Uh Naruto, we're going on a dirt path now, so...don't trip," she said looking towards the ground, seeing it turning into steps.

"Ok Tayu-chan!" He said with such brightness that made her blush. Although she felt really uncomfortable going through the village, the Villagers wouldn't stop glaring at them. Or more clearly at Naruto. She heard them whisper and hide their Demons, some more bold Villagers screamed profanities and threats at the Blond but she just gave them the finger which surprised them. She was still smiling happily at the look on their faces.

_'Ah that was priceless!'_ she thought, remembering one particular villager looking upset at her finger. Anko was climbing the steps now and Naruto was right behind her. Suddenly the Jounin quit and took a hard left, they were almost up the mountain to! She stepped off into the Forest which hosted large trees that towered 50 feet up in the sky. The base of the trees were easily a Diameter of 2 Yards, which is quite large for trees. "Naruto! 90 Degree left! Quick!" she ordered, feeling her commands happen in a instant. She bounced slightly as Naruto stepped over the barrier, the second Naruto following the exact Steps as the first but picking up the wheelchair and the bags along with it. Anko waited till they over the small barrier before continuing, letting them play catch up. She kept speeding up, but staying in sight for them to guide.

This caused them to be very spread out, making Tayuya a little frustrated. "Naruto, run straight ahead!" she said, feeling a smug grin take its toll. Naruto took off, following in Anko's footsteps. He didn't fall at all, but they caught up to Anko with a minute of running, the clone following the exact steps Naruto took. When they caught up Naruto was panting, and Anko was looking at them amused. "Stop running off and leaving us you bitch!" she yelled, growling at the elder snake mistress. The said mistress just chuckled before stepping forward through a tree, on the other side of the tree a large estate appeared, its size made it a manor. Judging from the state of it, it hasn't been in use for a long time, however it looked repaired and recovered from any Damage that befell it. Tayuya was speechless.

"Hey I smell Baa-chan," Naruto whispered to where only Tayuya could hear it. Tayuya looked around and suddenly the Hokage appeared in front of the trio, smirking happily.

"Uzumaki Naruto, unbeknown to you is your Heritage, your Roots, and where you came from in this world," the Hokage smiled at the pair now specifically, walking forward before placing her hands on Naruto's Shoulder. "In front of you now is your Heritage and Inheritance. This is where your Parents lived," she said, letting her hand firmly rest on his shoulder.

….

"WHAT?" he yelled, shock apparent on his face. _'Kyuu-chan! I'm standing in front of my parent's place!' _he yelled in his mind. Total shock coming to him as his mouth slacked down. "B...Baa-chan?" he asked unsure, but before he could continue any further Tayuya softly leaned forward using her arm as leverage and whispered into his ear.

"Naru-kun...this manor is huge. Your folks must have been big people," she whispered into his ear, softly nuzzling her face against the side of his to comfort him. He looked, non describe able. She could pick out some Emotions, Sadness, Happiness, Shock, struggle, conflict, confusion, what was most powerful was sadness.

He unconsciously snuggled his face against hers before whispering loud enough for Tsunade to hear him, "Who are my Parents?" Tsunade looked a little taken aback by the question, Naruto could tell from her breathing. It went from cool collected breathes to a few quick rasps to faster breathes.

"Naruto...I would tell you if I could, but it would be to dangerous to tell you right now. Theres just to many Enemies and downfalls to grasp when you take on their true names," she said lowly, instantly hating herself for not being able to tell the Blond who his parents are. She gently hugged the both of them, making sure not to hurt any of them. Then she let the hug go and smiled, "Come on you three, lets get you inside your new home so that you can begin your new life."

"Wait, Anko-sensei is going to live with us?" Naruto questioned, tilting his head while Tayuya got comfy in his arms. Anko just giggled before looking at the Hokage.

"Yep, you three are a Team now, and you three will live together as well. Think of it as Team Bonding or whatever you want. Whatever floats your boat," the Hokage looked happy about this. Her god-son needed to have a family at a time like this. He just turned blind and he needed to learn how to cope with it and gain new ways to sense stuff, and more. Naruto's jaw turned slacked again before he shook his head, yawning lightly before nodding.

"Okay, if its a Manor there is sure to be enough room for all of us!" he looked positively happy now. Tayuya was surprised at Naruto's Ability to just let go Topics and pick up the Good ones almost instantly. It was like he understood everything right when he got a whiff of hint of it. She liked that about him, it meant he wasn't dense. The Hokage just smiled before sliding a Key in his hand at Tayuya's Thighs, slide another Key into Tayuya's Hands, then gave Anko a Key.

"You three are now officially Team Fox!" she declared, turning around and walking towards the front door of the Estate. While she walked the three of them began following, Naruto just following the 2 woman's footsteps with his clone hot on his heels. "This Estate has specialized defensive measures. The Entrance you came through was the only Exterior Entrance to enter by. Inside there are various Libraries, Dens, Kitchens, and Bedrooms to reside in, counting up to 20 rooms with all of these included. In the south area of the Manor, theres a training area along with a workout gym that has everything you'd need for physical building. The basement is most of the secrets are. That includes Passages, Sealing areas, and more for use. This Manor is only 1 story high, just to give you the right Image," she finished speaking, reaching the door. "This place is also built to keep large amounts of people out, meaning the Villagers of Konoha do not know about this place. The tree you went through to get here had a barrier through it, it only allows those who the owner trusts in. Which since your now the Owner Naruto, you have free reign on who is allowed in and out of your Territory!" she said excited, this was a big turn around for Naruto. No longer would his estate be harassed by Hateful Villagers.

Tayuya felt giddy and happy, this place was Huge! She could just imagine what she could do here, and what Naruto and Anko could do here. They would be totally isolated, which made her feel without a doubt, very safe. Tsunade put a key into the keyhole and turned it, a creaking was heard before she opened the doors wide opened. Revealing a large entry room and lounge filled with elegant Seats and tables, the only problem is that there was dust covering everything. As if sensing it, Naruto sent a Fuuton technique he learned from the Ero-sennin into the room built for Cleaning, instantly destroying any dust that was coating the first room.

That shocked all of the females, especially Anko since she dealt with dust on regular basis. She was allergic to it! She grinned at the #1 most unpredictable Blond before pulling him into a hug. "YOU KNUCKLE HEAD!" She yelled, grinning happily before running into the room and plopping down on the seat happily. Naruto followed her and Tayuya ordered him to set her down on the couch to her left, which was beside the recliner Anko plopped down in. Once he set her down, Naruto sat down beside her and the Clone pushed the Wheelchair and left it beside Tayuya and Naruto before disappearing in a poof of smoke.

"Anyways, Naruto, Tayuya, Anko, I must get back to my paperwork now! I wish you luck in exploring your new Manor!" She said, tossing Naruto a key who caught it instantly, thanks to his ears. They all waved by and gave her their own version of goodbyes before she grinned and turned around, walking to the doors she shut them and continued to walk off the estate.

Naruto was the first to knock each woman out of the stupor, "So, uh, what now?"

*******

**What another long chapter! Ayyee! Slightly shorter than the last, and plus I think I'm beginning to get better at this! Anyways, what do you guys think? Tell me! Review review review! Also, if I mess up anywhere along the lines, message me! I'll be happy to fix it and re-upload! **

**Also for those who are wondering, yes this is a Naru/Tayu, even though it does seem like its going kind of slow, or fast to others, they aren't at the point of dating yet! And will not be a Harem! I repeat, No Harem! Strictly Naru/Tayu with some side Fluffs of Naru/Kyuu. Or If I decide later to drag her in with Tayu! Let me know your Opinions, I'd be glad to hear and reply to them! **

**Oh, and for the guy who said those "Bullet for my Valentine" Songs would go along with this Story, I believe the first song "Tears don't fall" would fit, the rest of them really didn't fit with the Story in my opinion. Sorry dood! **


	5. Ch 5: Rotten Luck

**Hi Again! Its me, your friendly neighbour hood writer. Well maybe not Neighbour hood, Cough, but definitely Friendly! Thank you for all your Reviews and such, It means a lot to me! **

**Thank you Dark Fire 47 for being my Beta in my last Chapter and this one. You rock Bro! **

*****Ignore this if you don't want to hear a Rant*****

**Omi (aka Wandering Maverick) ()**

**On my Last Chapter, you mentioned the Logic of Tsunade mentioning to Naruto about the Risks that would Happen if he took on their Names. I'm not revealing any Plot details here, but I assure you, her Logic was like that for a Reason. She told Naruto that it would be dangerous to take on their Names, its a WARNING. His Current Name is HIS and has no History to it besides a Forgotten one (Hint Hint.). I waited for this chapter to get Beta'd and Spell Checked before I was going to release it, which was today. As for the Issue in Yondaime's Home, hello, its off in the forest on a forgotten path. Only reason why Tsunade and them knew about it was because they were brought there, its practically a Clan base! That reason aside, Yondaime died before he could fully cultivate it or EVEN BEGIN TO. Its awhile out of the Village, on a path that you have to climb over to even begin traveling. What right minded citizen would attempt to go through it? Lets not mention the Barrier I mentioned, it would keep out any Citizen who got near it, only allowing in His Students, Himself, His Wife, and his Son/Daughters and whoever they want in. Its a smart barrier, think of it as Magic!**

**Onto the next chapter! **

*******

"Well blondie. Its time to find our Rooms now," Anko announced, standing up a bit tired. "I haven't been here once so I don't know the place at all, your going to have to find the Master bedroom yourself," she announced, walking off to the hallway that was towards the left. Naruto just chuckled before sliding over to Tayuya, gently nuzzling his forehead against the side of hers. She blushed madly because of this control before gently turned her head to look at him fully.

"Want a piggy back ride?" he asked rather cutely, letting their foreheads touch. His headband was actually broken in the fight with Sasuke, so he was still needing to get another one, the same with Tayuya. She lightly chuckled before looking down in thought.

"Uh..." she mumbled, looking away to hide her blush. _'Piggy back ride...I've never had one,'_ she thought about confessing to him, but quickly decided against it. _'First time for everything,'_ she thought while mumbling a yeah to him. Quickly he felt her knees and bent down in front of them, gently placing his back against the couch as her legs drifted apart. She begun to blush madly at the thoughts, he pointed his face over his shoulder and smiled foxily. She couldn't help but giggle a little before shuffling herself forward, feeling her inner thighs meet the lower of his back. A deeper blush appeared on her when he leaned back slowly up against her, causing her to wrap her arm around his chest. _'I would wrap my arm around his Neck but hes so darn tall compared to me!'_ she yelled in her head, getting a good grip on his shirt.

_'Shes actually letting me! This is going to feel so odd but fun!'_ he thought happily, gently summoning the clone back to push the wheelchair. Afterwards he gently slide his arms to her thighs in a backwards hug, Tayuya actually felt safe in this position. It was like his arms were covering hers and she snuggled against his back. Her arm was still in a sling but it was now resting comfortingly between their bodies. "Tayu-chan...ready?" he whispered, smiling happily. She just nodded slightly, Naruto felt this and stood up slowly. The weight all going to her thighs which made her blush madly because now her entire front side was grinding against her Blond's back and butt. To hide this she snuggled her face into his shoulder blades before she sighed contently. _'That feels sooo good..'_ he thought as she hit his sweet spot. Unknown to many women, Men had sweet spots that just feels pleasure filled. Some of those spots were stressed muscles, or a part of them that just had a tendency to feel loose. For Naruto, it was in between his shoulder blades and on the crook of his neck.

_'Gah I feel so perverted now! I'm clinging to his back and everything I have is rubbing against his rump,'_ Tayuya thought before feeling Naruto walk forward a few steps before stopping.

"Tayu-chan...guide me!" he said cheerily, a very foxy grin on his face. Tayuya came to calling this grin his poker face, and she couldn't help but adore it.

**2 Hours Later**

After a lot of looking and wandering through dusty rooms, they finally found the one that was the largest. It was the Master Bedroom and they could see why, it was clearly the largest and everything in it was 2 times larger than the rest of the rooms. Tayuya just giggled when she looked around, she felt fairly giddy again. Each Room had its own devices, kind of like a miniature house. There was a Kitchen, a Bathroom, a Bedroom, and a Dining Table. Off to the side was Windows and there was a room large enough to garden in. However the room was long forgotten and the only thing in there was dirt, it took them both a long time to figure this out. She suddenly imagined herself twirling around and watering plants, a blush the size of Konoha could be seen on her face. "Naruto-kun, set me on the bed!" she ordered, telling him where to go and he gently set her down. It felt dusty and she immediately regretted being sat down. "Uh...Naruto-kun.....go dusty!" she giggled at the name shes given his jutsu. He just smiled before using the Jutsu happily. He learned it from a Suna Merchant that would wake up to large amounts of Sand on his merchandise, the Merchant, being like any other Merchant, was absolutely pissed at all the Sand! So he created a Jutsu to get rid of it, after all it turns out he was a ex Shinobi.

"Better Tayu-chan?" he said, looking towards her. She mumbled a yeah before he sat down and laying back on the bed which seemed to sink perfectly with his weight. He sighed lightly before shutting his blinded eyes. "Could you....describe the room to me," he asked timidly, looking towards where the Pillows were. She looked back at him kinda confused for a moment before remembering his condition, how could she forget?

"Uh..Ok Naru-chan," he blushed deeply at this nickname. The only other person to call him this was Anko on some occasion awhile ago, but now she was to. Why did he have to get the female counterpart so badly? Was he...feminine? Before she could start he ordered about 6 Shadow Clones and she looked at them confused.

"I have to get a feel of the place to be able to live in it...this will make it easier. I gain all memories from the Clones," he explained, pulling the pillow on the left side of the bed underneath his head. It felt so good, like the Pillow accepted him as if he was the previous owner. It made him feel at home.

Tayuya just nodded before beginning on the description, "Well, theres a Kitchen directly in front of us. There is a Oven, Fan, Fridge, and a few counters and cabinets there. To our Left, theres a dining table suitable for 4 people to sit at. Behind us there is a Living Room with a Couch and what looks like to be a Out-dated TV in place," She stopped, noticing all the Clones beginning to stumble around and fall over stuff. She giggled at seeing their surprised and embarrassed faces. "Behind that theres a door that leads to what I can see is a Bathroom. I can't see in the Bathroom besides that. Behind the Dinning Room it opens up into a Dirt area that we found out was the Gardening area earlier. In the middle of the Gardening area theres a Pad that has what looks like a sitting pattern put into it. There is a door at the end of it that leads to something that I don't know of," she finished, smiling at herself. She felt Naruto smile lightly as he sent the Telepathic commands to his clones, each clone went to each room and began to felt around, finding items, learning the place.

"Thank you Tayu-chan," he said with a smile, gently rubbing her back. She smiled at the contact and leaned back into it, feeling herself lay down beside Naruto before she sighed contently. They needed a bath or shower but she wasn't to sure about it, she didn't know who she should bathe with since Shizune was busy. At that moment the door flew up and Anko came in yelling.

"Ok maggots! I need a duster (Cough, Naruto!) and some Dangos!" she yelled, grinning mischievously. Naruto just sat up and laughed, rubbing the back of his head. Tayuya didn't bother getting up, her body felt exhausted from the traveling they done today. Reluctantly she looked up towards the raven haired mistress who was making her way to them. "Come on Naru-Kun!!" she called out while she pouted, letting it slide into her voice full force so Naruto could tell. Naruto actually blushed a little, his face pointing towards the side a little.

"Okay Okay, but on one Condition," he smirked, letting his face raise towards her breathing. She looked at him and gave him that look that just screamed 'do it or die.' However Naruto was Blind, and was immune to this look.

Anko sighed roughly before growling, "State your Reasoning!" She then came and plopped down on the bed beside Tayuya, pulling her legs into a Indian style sitting. _'Jeeze these teens are so cute together,'_ she thought as she watched Tayuya look up at her sleepily.

Naruto's smirk grew into a foxy grin, "You help Tayu-chan bathe herself and I'll give you some money to go buy some food, make sure you get something more than Ramen and Dangos! I would like some Chicken.." he mumbled off, slightly drooling at the thought of chicken. He didn't know why but lately hes been craving meet, protein, steaks, chicken, pork, beef, the works. He coughed to get their attention again, "and I'll be your duster!"

Both of the girls were quite speechless, especially Anko. Tayuya was like that because she wasn't expecting Naruto to set up a bath date for her, but she knew he looked just the same. They were shocked out of a clone walking into the room and dropping the bags he carried with him, the same clone unzipped the bag and felt around till he was near Anko. He thumbed out about 20.000 Yen for her to go spend before putting the rest of the Money back. Anko dumbly took the Money and looked at Tayuya, then she just grinned happily. She was going to get some Dangos and...some Chicken and some..uh. "Hey kid, what do you like to eat?" she asked, looking at Tayuya. The said red-head looked up at her in thought.

"Well....I guess I'll eat whatever Naru-chan eats!" she chanted, smiling happily. She hasn't had anything other than healthy rations since before she could remember. She didn't know any of the foods that people eat, and every time she tried to sneak a snack on her missions her teammates would catch her and beat it away from her. Anko looked at her like she was crazy before nodding.

"Alright, lets go get you bathed while Naru-chan here learns how to see," she said with a smirk. She quickly tossed a scroll at Naruto which landed in his lap, Naruto pointed his face towards her in curiosity before his unasked question was answered. "Its a Chakra Exercise that all Ninja use, but you could hone it like a Bat does at night!" she chanted, smiling happily. The said blond immediately opened the scroll and felt the top of the scroll. He noticed that the letters were written in the scroll instead of painted into the scroll, he felt the words "Chakra Beacon" before he smiled happily.

"Thanks Anko-Sensei!" he said, happy now that he could be able to sense where stuff was at now. Anko just nodded before getting up and retrieving the Wheelchair the clone deposited.

"Come on Red, time for your bath," she said, happily yawning.

_'OH Kami, I'm going to have to take a bath with this psycho woman!' _she thought before panicking slightly. _'Is Naruto crazy!?? I'd rather bathe with him!' _she immediately blushed at the thought, not regretting it but becoming timid at it. It was true that he couldn't see, but touch meant everything to him now. She could imagine herself being cleaned by his strong masculine hands...

"Snap out of it red!" she yelled, earning a glare from the said red-head.

"Naruto-kun, help me into the chair?" She whispered, just so he could hear. He nodded before picking her up bridal style and setting her into the wheelchair which he knew was at due to his Clone bumping into it after his Sensei moved it. "Thanks Naru-chan!" she said happily, pinching his arm. He yipped in surprise and jumped back, both girls giggled at the reaction. "Be back soon," she called out before the psycho snake mistress wheeled her out. He waved his goodbye with a smile before he laid back on the bed, letting the bed absorb his weight as he smiled happily.

_'It feels so odd to have to feel the letters..'_ he thought, excited. Very slowly he traced over the Letters and slowly began to read in his mind. _'The Chakra Beacon is a Chakra technique originally used for Chakra Control and detection of enemies in long range Combat. A basic description is that your Chakra is sent out around the area and any interruptions in it signals a Object. However, this requires a lot of Chakra control and is not completely Undetectable. The only way to make this Undetectable is to thin out your Chakra until only you can feel it and sense it,' _Naruto gently smiled but felt let down that he couldn't read this. What if there were pictures? _'Sigh....I hope the pictures aren't to complex,' _he thought before hearing Kyuubi chip in. _**'Don't worry Naru-kun! You can do it!**_**' **she encouraged him the best she could, wanting him to be close to her again. He grinned from the encouragement and continued reading the scroll. He read a more in depth description which basically explained it as a Bat's Echo detector, but instead of using sound he uses Chakra.

_'Step 1: Imagine your body as a body of Chakra. Now pick a spot in the room to go out and find with your Chakra. First, visualize the spot,'_ Naruto's face scrunched up a bit before deciding to focus on the old TV to his left. He slowly visualized how the TV felt, and that it was a square. _'After you Visualize the Spot, send out from your Body of Chakra a Wave, let the wave travel! Don't try to alter the wave in any other way once it moves away, keep your conscious on the wave as it moves about the room. After you feel the wave become interrupted, stop for a minute. Think about what the wave hit, and try to put pieces together. If your having trouble with doing so, shut your eyes and try again!'_ Naruto read this before nodding. He straightened his back, and sat in a monk meditation style. Very slowly he visualized his body of Chakra, it was Blue with Mixes of Red intertwined together. He blushed slightly at noticing his visualization, Kyuubi was mixed so deep into him that he couldn't help it.

As if she sensed his thoughts she softly spoke in a whisper, _**'Naruto-kun, do you like what you see?**_' It was more of a tease if anything, she was feeling feisty ever since their encounter the previous night and has been waiting to get at the boy for anything. He lightly gulped before explaining, _'I see my Chakra Body, its mixed in with my Chakra then your Chakra, and some odd Purple Chakra.' _he explained, wondering a bout the Purple Chakra. Kyuubi froze, _**'Wait! Purple chakra?**_' Naruto only nodded in response, she was part of his body so she knew his body reactions. She grinned so wide that her face could've popped off and revealed bone. _**'Thats Great!! Theres either 2 Possibilities in this type of situation Naruto! You either have a Bloodline or your becoming a Hanyou!'**_ she chanted happily, her tail swaying behind her in the mind scape Naruto made them. Naruto froze down to his core, he even stopped breathing. _'A..A..Hanyou?_**' **he asked cautiously. If he was going to become a Hanyou that would mean he would actually be a demon! And he heard stories about famous Hanyous, how they would feast and gorge on Humans and seduce women.....he shuddered. _**'Oh Naruto-kun, don't worry about it! Both possibilities have good sides and bad. Hanyous undeniable urges come from their heart. Like this one time I knew this one bitch who my mate fell in love with..**_' she mumbled off, suddenly remembering the hurt and pain it caused her. _**'Uh, anyways! Its all about the Heart if you turn into a Hanyou! If its bloodline chakra then you might have more problems than you would being a Hanyou!'**_she said supportingly.

Naruto looked pale, if he was to become a Demon then he would without a doubt be a good Demon, but that isn't what was bothering him. He had a Bloodline? What was it? Did his parents leave any info on it? Was he going to die from it? Was it a Disease? Hes also heard of some stories of bloodlines that kill the host and continue on in their wake, becoming Zombies and the bloodline taking full control. He shuddered again before shoving the thoughts out of his head. _'Kyuu-chan...What if I become a Monster?'_he asked in a sad tone. Kyuubi couldn't take it anymore, she forced him into his mind scape to where he was thrown upon the ground from being forced in. His body was left in the meditation pose, odd enough Naruto would make a decent monk.

"_**Naruto-kun..don't ever think that again!**_" she ordered, pulling him up to his feet before pushing him against the wall by the collar of his shirt. She looked absolutely pissed, like she was fixing to go off the wall on him and cuss him out. It scared him a little but he stood his ground.

"_But if I actually do have problems with this Bloodline or Hanyou Chakra then it would make me a mon-SLAP_' he was shocked at the sudden contact and burning of his cheek. His face was thrown to the side and he felt his breath hold.

"_**What did I say Na-ru-to-kun!?" **_she yelled before pressing her body against his, successfully pinning him to the wall. She gently nipped his neck before continuing to talk, her voice was turned into a whisper against his ear. **_"You can never be a Monster Naruto, and you can't control everything in your life! Just let it be and shape it the best you can ok?" _**she softly moaned into his ear, sighing contently at the contact. Naruto looked like he was holding back a great burden before nodding, wrapping his arms around the sexy vixen.

"_Ok Kyuu-chan, but just so you know, you were never a monster either. Your advice goes for you to.."_ he said, which shocked her. She wasn't even thinking of herself, she was just thinking of him. A blush appeared on her cheeks before she pulled back and looked up into his eyes, her eyes flickering slightly with admiration.

"_**Naru-kun..."**_ she whispered before sighing and sliding her fingers through his hair. She was starved for Comfort, attention, and contact. In a swift 90motion she clenched her hand in his hair, causing him to gasp, when he did she pulled his head down and pushed her lips on his in a deep kiss. **_'Mmmm..Naru.._**' she mumbled from his lips before deepening the kiss to allow no escape or talking. She felt a deep moan come from him before he flipped the position with more strength than she expected, he pinned her against the wall with more force than she did and it made her moan in anticipation. She snaked her tail around his leg before hoping up and wrapping her arms and legs around him, her butt legs straddling his hips. He moaned as he felt the back of her legs rub against his muscles.

_'Kami! I can't take much mooooooore..'_ he began to pant and felt his hormones rage. It was at that moment he locked his lips on hers again, sliding his tongue against her lips until she opened them. He dove his tongue into hers and she started to buck lightly and grind against every part of his body, she was beginning to go wild as well. Naruto pinned her more against the wall and began to lick her tongue eagerly, she felt this and began to wrestle against his tongue for dominance. A deep moan erupted from both of them before Kyuubi started to mew in delight as she felt Naruto thrust at her unconsciously. She forced his head down to her neck before moaning loudly at the position.

"_**Oh God Naruto! Your driving me CRAZY**!" _she screamed before grinding her hips against his despite being pinned to a wall. She lowered her backside lower to where his member was rubbing against it, she was actually becoming more wild as the member pressed more and more against her. Naruto bit into the crook of her neck where she moaned his Name, pressing her breasts and arching his back. Naruto quickly laid her down on the ground before leaning his figure over her, panting. She looked up at his eyes and saw the desperation and frustration that has gathered in his eyes. Very gently she pulled him down, to where he dug his head into her shoulder and softly groaned, letting his body press against hers in intimate ways before licking her neck softly, disallowing either of them to move by using his arms and hands to trap her their. Kyuubi arched her back against him and grinded against him in desperation before she felt tears well up in her eyes from wanting to fuck her jailer so badly.

Naruto looked up at her and saw a tear escape her eye, very slowly he raised up and licked the tear were it slide down, gently caressing the side of her head in admiration. _"Kyuu-chan...don't cry..."_ he whispered before kissing her lips again, letting his lips linger before pulling them up again and caressing her cheek further more. I love you....the three words he wanted to say to her. He knew the foxy vixen didn't know it because she softly snuggled into his chest, softly mewing in desire. He just smiled before hugging her like that, feeling the situation disarm itself. I've always loved you, ever since you first helped me by healing my body, thats when I first heard your voice and I immediately trusted you more than anyone else around me. He just couldn't tell her these things right now, everything was in a mesh pot and he just wanted to fuck her so badly but he held himself back. Soon he let out a sigh, letting them both stay like that before noticing that Kyuubi felt asleep. He smiled happily and pet her hair gently before leaving his mind scape, awakening to his position hes been in for 2 hours.

"Ugh, looks like I was in there for longer than I thought..." he said aloud before getting up and feeling is way to the bathroom. Even if he loved Kyuubi, she was trapped in him, and that contributed to the situation greatly. He knew that one day he would have to sate her desires and needs as a Woman and as a vixen, but it didn't have to be today. He felt something distinct for Tayuya and he just couldn't let that go, not that feeling something for Kyuubi didn't interfere with it. He just felt something for..both of them.

*******

Anko wheeled Tayuya out of the bathroom, they actually had a pretty decent time. They chatted, Anko even went as far as helping Tayuya clean areas she couldn't reach and let her use some of her personal shampoo that smelt like summer rain. Tayuya smiled before glancing at Anko, noticing she was getting her Sandals on and that she was in her regular Jounin Outfit. She already dressed Tayuya because she had to be dressed before she got put into her wheelchair. Both of their hair was laying on their shoulders, for Tayuya on her back more than her shoulders, damp and wonderful.

"Hey Anko-san, could you take me to town with you?" she asked, looking at anko hopefully. She hasn't been out and she needed things that the Hospital nor Naruto could provide for her, such as Bras, Panties, Feminine Clothes, lady stuff. She was sure Anko would understand.

"Sure Kid, just give me a moment and I'll make you carry everything!" She chanted evilly, letting a glint of it reach her eyes. Tayuya shuddered before staring out the window, hiding her glee of joy at being accepted on the soon to be shopping trip.

Soon they were on their way, Anko pushing the Wheelchair while Tayuya looked at the Village with a Gleeful smile. This was the first time she was out of the bed for such a long time, counting almost a week now. _'Talk about Hellish week, at least Naruto was there...'_ she thought while looking at the crowded market. She frowned slightly, she didn't feel comfortable around anybody other than those Naruto seemed to trust. Anko noticed this frown wheeled her to the right, right into a lingerie store! "Uh uh Anko-san! Your buying me lingerie!?" she yelled, shocked at the items on sale. Anko laughed before patting her on the shoulder.

"Yeah Kid, if theres one thing I've learned over the years its that lingerie is a must-have for Kunochi and women a-like!" she said, whispering into her ear. Tayuya visually stiffened. She has NEVER wore lingerie in her life, when she was trapped in Orochimaru's Dungeons all she was allowed was clothes. When she was on a mission, she was allowed proper attire. However her "attire" turned out to be white cotton panties, she hated those things with a great passion. They would rid up into her....baba...

"Anko-san!!" she glared at her before smiling lightly. She wasn't use to another Female's company, having her around was turning out to be a positive influence. _'I think I'll give it a shot. Its not like I have a choice,'_ she thought while watching Anko go from rack to rack, pushing her whenever she found something appealing and comfy. Anko picked out a light red lacy Bra and a matching red panties. Tayuya looked at them a little confused before looking up at Anko.

"They cling to ya kid, don't worry," she said before plopping them down in her lap. "You won't even notice they are there after awhile!" she chanted before wheeling her into a changing curtain, helping her try on the pair of lingerie. After she was in them Anko put her hand on her hip and looked at her in thought. "Hm....The Bra seems a little to big but thats not a problem, theres smaller sizes. The Panties seem to fit you perfectly, so, stay here!" she said before exiting the curtain, returning 2 minutes later with 2 sets of lingerie and 1 more bra of the same type she was wearing which was to big for her.

"Anko-sann...thats a lot!" she said, staring at the sets of clothings. _'Well duh, I'll need 1 for each day at least,'_ she thought before idly scratching the back of her head, another thing she picked up from the love able blond.

"Kid, you worry to much!" she yelled before throwing the clothes on her, taking the bra off her lightly and returning it. When she came back she noticed Tayuya got the new red bra on without much trouble, finding the bra to hold her bust and valley well. "Hm...perfect!" she thought aloud before checking the sizes on the rest of the sets. 1 Set was light pink, still trying to match her hair some what. It had the same design as the previous set. The other set was different, it was more lacy and had a bow in the middle of the bra. Tayuya blushed at the look of this, imagining a bow being placed on her head at the same moment she wore these Lingerie. She softly sighed before relaxing.

"I want to wear these out," she announced, letting her body relax against the new clothing. "We can pay for them and even show the clerk," She offered, smiling.

"Yeah sure kid, whatever," Anko chanted before putting all the clothes into a bag, including the ones she took off to put the new ones on. They wheeled back to the Clerk and paid for the items, totaling up to 500 Yen.

**3 Hours Later**

They returned back to the Manor after awhile, at this time was when Naruto was just finishing up his Shower, he climbed out of the bathroom with a steam haze flowing around him. He looked godly for a moment, before the Haze dissipated. He stumbled forward until he found his bags, he knew exactly which one held his clothes. Quickly he pulled out some boxers, slipped them on before sliding a pair of shorts on. He didn't bother with a shirt, hes already ran out of shirts to wear besides his White Muscle Shirt, which he wanted to save when he had to go out of the house. _'The Girls probably wouldn't mind __me being Shirtless..'_ he thought before he heard a perverted giggle from his Prisoner. **_'Oh Naruto-kun..'_** he heard her mumble off what she thought he didn't want to hear right now. It turned him on at being kept in the dark, he sighed lightly before fumbling around till he was on the bed where he continued his training. _'Doesn't seem like I can do much else right now till...'_ he didn't get to finish the thought as the door busted inwards, shocking him. He wasn't scared though, he knew the girls were back since he heard the first door slam shut.

"Naruto-kun! We're back!" Anko shouted at seeing his appearance. She felt extra flirty today so she done what any occasional female would do, and stared. Of course he couldn't tell she was staring so his reaction was rather, fruitless. Tayuya grinned at this, for some reason she liked other girls not having satisfaction in his lack of reaction.

"Yeah shithead, now come clean my room!" she said in a happy manner, grinning at the fact that she was getting HER own room. She never had her own room, the cell was shared, the bed she had was shared, it felt like she had a disease however it turned out the sun-kissed blond was the cure. She felt herself get pushed towards Naruto then Anko grinned mischievously before shouting her goodbye and running off. All of a sudden she felt embarrassed at the fact that she had bags of lingerie in her lap and Naruto to deal with. She blushed deeply.

"Ok Tayu-chan!" he said cheerily, trying to work his training a little. It was something that once you understood, you could train while walking, while doing anything practically. Of course, that anything would have to require little focus. She felt a large wave of Chakra flow over here and she panicked, looking around like she was getting attacked. Naruto heard her increased breathing and became worried. "You okay..?" he said, walking towards her. It took her a few minutes to figure out the Chakra was coming from Naruto, the only reason she figure it out was because he was moving closer and the pulse was getting stronger. _'Gah this is hard, I can't see anything...but I can barely feel the room..'_ he thought as his hands reached her cheeks, softly caressing them. She blushed before looking up at him to see his blond misty eyes looking down at her. Very faintly, she nodded before smiling.

"Oi shithead, rooooom!" she commanded with a grin, wrapping her arm around his waist as a sign that she wanted to be carried instead of wheeled. _'Gr that Wheelchair! Now my Butt feels like its on fire, what is that seat made of!?!?'_ she mentally ranted before tugging Naruto down to her level. He just chuckled before she wrapped her only working arm around his neck, he got the message and lifted her up happily, bridal style. She blushed lightly but snuggled into his chest, feeling calm and giddiness return to her. "I need a clone to carry the bags beside my chair.." she confessed, hoping he wouldn't know what was in the bags. He just nodded before forming the T Shape for clones while still holding her, 1 clone appeared into existence and gave a friendly yo before picking up the bags and waiting.

"Soo Tayu-chan...Which room do you want?" he whispered, snuggling his nose into her forehead. He noticed that it was becoming a habit for him...one he would probably have to break soon. That hurt him thinking of it, as if suddenly Kyuubi piped in. _**'Don't let that get you down Little one, she'll let you do it even when she has access to her other arm and legs,' **_she encouraged before mentally nudging him back into the reality.

"Hmm, I want a room right beside yours.." she mumbled, feeling Naruto walk to the door and open it before sliding out. His clone hot on his heels once again. She kept feeling waves of chakra come out from him and smack into everything around them. Even though they were Invisible, she didn't understand the Logic around it. _'I'll have to ask him later..' _she thought before she heard another Door open, and dust flew out of it. She coughed before looking up at Naruto and giggled, his head looked like a dust broom! Complete with Long Stray locks! Naruto chuckled at her giggling.

"How about this one?" he asked, the room was similar to Tayuya's and she nodded. It wasn't near as big but it would do, it had enough room for a couple if they decided to live here. Very gently he set her on a Counter top after she told him where to go.

"Clean!" she barked, yawning deeply. This was the largest day she has had since.....she couldn't remember. _'Since my last fight I guess..'_ she thought watching Naruto do a Hand sign and wind flowed through out the room. All the Dust then flew into the Trashcan, which already had a aged looking bag in it. She just smiled before looking at the bed, noticing there weren't any Sheets on it, but there were Pillows left over. She looked over before she found some, on the table top beside the bed. Those will have to do until she can clean them again, they already looked clean to her. "Alright, Go make the bed! The Sheets are on the Table beside the bed, to the right of the bottom of the bed," She said, before yawning even deeper. The sun was already down, the place was illuminated by Lights and fire flies.

**30 Minutes Later**

The Room was now looking decent due to Naruto's stumbling, which Tayuya took great joy in. She loved watching the blond make accidentals that didn't hurt him, but when they did hurt him she'd want to go hug him, but due to her legs she was stuck on the counter he left her on. Her eyes were drooping, usually she'd be up for days but lately she couldn't last a full day without wanting a nap. Naruto noticed this and before she could realize where he was, he was against her and his arms were wrapped around her body. Her head was slightly snuggled into his shoulder and she just yawned a little before shutting her eyes again, beginning to drift in and out of sleep.

Naruto just smiled a little before picking her up Bridal style and carrying her to the bed, lightly pulling the sheets back and setting her inside it. Very softly he pulled the covers over her and left the light on for her. He sneaked out of the room and back into his own, where he repeated the same actions, but this time himself crawling into bed being exhausted. He couldn't stare at anything, he just laid there, deathly still. For him, sleep just wouldn't come. He rolled over, trying to get comfy but the same feeling came back, he felt odd. **_'Naru-kun.._**' the vixen in his body called, he felt her much wanted presence in his head. He mentally sighed before answer, _'Yes Kyuu-chan?'_ She blushed inwardly at this nickname, she liked it a lot, considering even her mate called her Kyuubi, or Kitsune, but this blond always got under her skin, got her to want him desperately. It was a common truth in her mind that, her mate was gone. As a last ditch effort, she absorbed him to keep him somewhat with her. The candid truth is that it failed horribly, she could barely remember him after being sealed. He was almost dead when she could him, and he died right before being absorbed.

_**'I can feel you now...your not getting to sleep anytime soon you know. Your body is racing to much and your troubled about something, want to talk?' **_she asked, sounding concerned for the blond. He didn't speak for the longest time, but heard a soft purr erupt from his head. After about ten minutes he replied, _'I don't know...'_ he told her, his shoulders felt like a pile of rubble underneath the Hokage Monument. _**'Get up and go to Tayuya-chan's bed,' **_she commanded, knowing what being around the Red-head done. She smiled, knowing that her presence would calm him. _'Why? I'm sure she wouldn't..'_ he mumbled off, looking sad. She mentally face palmed, sighing before spiking some Chakra into butt which felt like a slap. He leaped out of bed with a yip and growled internally. _'What was that for!?!?'_ he yelled at his Prisoner, feeling a bit annoyed. She just giggled before grinning mischievously, _**'Get moving or I'll do it again!' **_Naruto look a bit upset but shook it off, mumbling a fine before making his way back to Tayuya's room. He opened the door and heard her sleep talking, very lightly he shut the door and tip toed forward.

"No...no...NOO!" she screamed, lashing in her bed still in deep sleep. Her body was sweating and Naruto just listened in fear. "Get the fuck off me! I Won't let yo-" she was cut off when Naruto crawled into bed and wrapped his arms around her. She quivered lightly before snuggling deep into his chest, crying lightly. "Naru-kun.." she mumbled before opening her eyes and looking up into his in sad desperation. She had a nightmare, a horrible one. Orochimaru latched her to the ceiling and whipped her repeatedly for betraying her, but she wouldn't have it any longer. _'I am NEVER going back! NEVER!' _she thought before digging herself deeper into his body, her one arm lightly wrapping around his waist.

"Shhh...Its okay," he whispered, softly stroking her hair. She looked up into his open eyes before leaning forward a little more, towards his face rather his chest. She felt his breathing roll over her face and it made her blush a cute shade of pink. He gently leaned up and kissed her forehead, feeling her sigh in content, most of the nightmare gone when he got into the bed. She gently pushed him over onto his back before pulling herself on top of him. Her arm out of her sling and in a cast, Anko begged her for that and she just complied after awhile. It laid against his side very lightly and she laid her head on his chest, which was rising and dropping to his breathing. Her legs were at most crippled, but they weren't in castes. They were wrapped up, due to requiring special treatment, it didn't matter if her legs needed castes or bandages. She choose bandages because Castes itch and cause discomfort, along with pain due to her legs being like that. She softly sighed, he legs fell in place. One in between his, one on the other side of his right leg.

Naruto just took a deep breath before feeling his body accept her willingly, he inwardly asked Kyuubi, _'How did you know..?'_ Kyuubi just giggled before replying with certainty, _**'I know you.' **_Thats all she said before Tayuya drifted back to sleep on him, a small smile on her face. He smiled at that smile, he loved making her happy. He felt extremely drowsy now but not sleepy, it disturbed him. The room was quite and he decided to continue with his Training exercises. To this point, hes been unable to do it well, if not at all and he didn't understand it. He looked at his Chakra, then saw Tayuya's chakra since it was so close. Her Chakra wasn't blue, it was...Indigo. It looked as a Mixture between Red, Blue, and Purple, creating a beautiful haze of Indigo.

He looked inward and noticed that the purple Chakra was at a larger Quantity than it was earlier that day, he decided to play with it a bit. It was his right? _**'Kit, don't mess with that Chakra right now,' **_The vixen advised, wanting him to come into his mind scape. He thought about it before asking, _'Why?'_ The vixen was now quite, as if she was looking at him before he heard a large Sigh. _**'Your bloodline might activate if so, or you might become Hanyou. **_ **_We don't know the positives and negatives of your Bloodline and theres a possibility that it could kill you,_**' she explained, finally loosing her patience and dragging him to his mind. He opened his eyes and saw the vixen in nothing but a loosely wrapped bed-sheet. He felt a nose bleed coming but suppressed it, _'Ok, if I find out about my Bloodline, then can I Channel it to find out what happens?' _he asked, smiling. Everything was quite before he looked back up to see Kyuubi looking at him in afraid eyes, she didn't want to die or loose her jailer. His face mirrored hers, afraid he done something wrong. As if it dropped, she got up and snatched his hands. She dragged him to the bed before throwing it on him, he landed on his back and looked up at her a little shocked. She jumped on top of his stomach and smashed her lips against his, earning a loud moan from the blond. The said blond openly accepted the kiss, groaned more as her tongue slid into his and began to tease it playfully. He pushed up against her, feeling a deep moan erupt from his mouth as her butt rubbed against his now hard member. She just giggled before licking her neck, snuggling her face into it before sighing happily. _**'No running away now,'**_she said before snuggling herself into him and falling asleep.

_'Now look, I have 2 Women snuggled into me...one in me and one out of me!' _Naruto just sighed before drifting off into dreamless sleep himself.

***

Naruto woke up to the jolting of Tayuya, who was beating against his chest trying to wake him up. He chuckled before rolling over, "Five more minutes Tayu-chan!" She growled at his reply before feeling a immense headache still swelling.

"WAKE THE FUCK UP! THIS BIRD IS DRIVING, ME, UP, THE, WALL!" she screamed, throwing another item at the window but the bird remained. Naruto was now awake and got out of the bed, moving towards where the pecking was. He opened the Window and the bird leaped in, lightly tweeting. He felt for the bird, petted it, before feeling its ankles where he found a message. He lightly smiled, pushing Chakra into the Birds' Leg to where the Message popped off. The bird tweeted and flew off, finally happy it completed its task. Tayuya just growled before laying back down, sighing in newly found content.

Naruto felt the Message with his hand, the old lady was now using Pens instead of Paintbrushes! "Come to the Office when you wake up Kid, we gotta talk! No later than 1 PM!" it said, he just chuckled after reading it out-loud. Tayuya just sighed heavily before looking over at the clock, it was already noon. She just smiled, she liked going out in the town more with Naruto than Anko. Just because she wouldn't have to be in the Wheelchair.

"We have to go shithead, its already Noon," she announced, smiling. Naruto sensed this and just nodded. "Can I ride on your back...?" she mumbled, scratching the back of her head. He just nodded and yipped before leaning down in front of her, backing up to where her legs were on either side of him and her arm could reach around him. She lightly hugged onto his back before she felt his arms wrap around her legs, and then he got up and lead her out of the room. She smiled happily, snuggled into his back. She didn't care if she had nappy bed hair, it would straighten out during the day if they let it be. Naruto went to his room, set her on the bed and got ready to go. He got his white muscle T-Shirt out and put it on, put on a weapon pouch. Soon they were out the door and on their way to the Office.

**At the Office**

"Naruto, do you know why your hear?" Tsunade asked, glaring at him although he couldn't see.

"Nope! Must be something about my parents, bloodline, Kyuubi, or inheritance if you called me though," he said, yawning lightly. The walk to the Hokage Tower was short, The Tower was right in front of the monument, meaning he just had to go down the dang side, walk 3 blocks and he was there. For the distance, he liked it like that.

"I see, your partially correct and partially not. How do you know about your Bloodline?" She asked, looking at him cautiously. She knew he came from the Namikaze Clan, and the Uzumaki Clan. Not much was known about the Uzumaki Clan, but the Namikaze clan didn't have a Bloodline, they had more of a Family condition, that was passed down from Father to Son or Daughter. The Namikazes had undying dedication and determination, it was in Minato, it was in Minato's Father, and now its in Naruto ever since he was born. That's why Minato knew that Naruto could handle the Kyuubi, because he knew that personally, he would be able to. She stopped herself from thinking before speaking a loud.

"Well, I'm going to tell you about your Parents," she said, searching the blond for any sign of retaliation. He was silent at first, before hesitating to nod. "Do you want to take on this patch of Information?" she asked, she really didn't want to force anything on him.

"Yes Hokage-sama," he replied, a desperate plea reaching his voice.

The Hokage looked him over for any defects, anything that might let her push this onto another day. He hid them all very well, she gently nodded before repressing a sigh. She picked up a file and set it on the desk, speaking clearly. "Your Father was Namikaze Minato," she said before pushing the file forward.

"WHAT!? Th..The fourth?!?" he babbled before resisting to fall to his knees. A deep stream of tears threatened to erupt from his eyes, he wanted it to rain again. Suddenly he wanted to just sleep, he wanted to be with Tayuya, he wanted Kyuu-chan, the one HIS Father SEALED into HIM. Tayuya looked at him a bit confused, looking back at the Hokage.

"Yes...Naruto....Your father was the fourth Hokage," she announced, she already had a barrier around the room so no sound got out. Tayuya froze, this kid was the Fourth Hokage's KID?

_'Holy shit! No wonder hes so, Naruto like.." _she thought before seeing Naruto quiver in the spot. All she knew about the Fourth Hokage was that he was called the "Yellow Flash of Konoha" and owned in the Iwa-Leaf War. Those were some pretty big footsteps to fill. "Naruto, you okay?" she asked, lightly wrapping her hand around his for support. He grabbed it desperately before looking down, his bangs shielding his eyes. Tayuya could still see his eyes due to height difference and that she was sitting right beside him while she stood up. His eyes were brimmed over with Tears and she saw one slide down his face. It almost broke her heart seeing him like this, Tsunade felt the same way.

She pulled Naruto down with her one arm and felt him snuggle his face into her shoulder, his hands gripped the chair with strengths that scared her. She dismissed it, knowing Naruto probably wouldn't hurt her for the world, but still..Probably. She heard the Hokage sigh before sitting down and pulling out a bottle of Sake, pouring a glass and sipping it down hardly. Naruto got himself composed enough to stand back up and look at her, his eyes shined like the Ocean after Sunrise. The Hokage looked up into his eyes and got caught in them, she felt guilty now, more guilty than she ever had. "Why are you waiting to tell me up till now? My life could have been different," he accused, sighing the stress out but it wasn't enough.

"I wasn't in charge, and I was told you were dead. It wasn't My fault, or Jiyaira. We both got the same information, and all we knew was that Minato was dead. We never did find out what happened to your Mother," the new batch of information just seemed to put the blond off, he sighed before sitting down beside Tayuya, leaning back in the fancy leather black chair. He felt...subdued, but really angry and really upset. "Minato didn't have a Bloodline, he had a Blessing which ran in the family, and you inherited it. Its that never dying determination that the Namikaze Clan was named for. However, your Mother was a different story. She had a bloodline, none of us knew what it was though," she said, seeing the blond lighten up a little.

"Her name?" he asked, looking towards the Elder blond.

"Uzumaki Kushina," she said before taking another swig of her sake, forgetting the Glass. Naruto looked at her as if she was a ghost, however she knew he was just facing her way to keep her attention. He was blind, and he knew that, but he was so use to facing the person of his attention that he done it unconsciously. "She was the last of her clan, they were whipped out about 15 years before you were born. Rumor has it they lived out in the far reaches of Kumo, on the border line of Kiri and Kumo. War shredded that area awhile back and they chose to be neutral, by doing so, they died on a joint attack of both sides. Kushina was the only survivor that we know of," she yawned, before rubbing her nose. "However, keep these 2 Facts to yourself STRICTLY, you two tell no-one at all. Your excuse for the place is that it was given to you by the Hokage due to your Apartment Complex burnt down, if they ask any further questions or wish to know how it was made, tell them that you don't know. As of anything else, only let the people you trust with your life in," she finished, taking a gulp of the cooling liquid from the jug She felt the situation was rather disarmed but Naruto didn't.

_**'Kit, Kushina did have a bloodline!'**_ the Vixen told him, and him only. She sounded really happy about it, like she knew all about it. _'Wait, you knew my mother?'_ he asked, feeling a bit hopeful. _**'Of course baka! She was the talk of the Demon World when she gained her bloodline,' **_she said, purring.

"Naruto-kun?" Tayuya whispered, waving her hand in front of his face. He shook his head and mumbled a apology.

"Yes Tayu-chan?" he asked, looking her way.

"If its okay with you, can we get something to eat after this?" she asked, her stomach grumbled. They skipped Dinner, and Breakfast.

"Uh, sure Tayu-chan!" he said, smiling lightly. She could tell it was a forced one now, she has seen tons of his Genuine smiles.

The Hokage laughed before throwing them 2 wrapped bundles. Tayuya caught hers while Naruto's fell in his Lap. Tayuya unwrapped it and saw a Headband with the Leaf Symbol on it, she looked at it before looking at the Hokage, then back at it then Naruto. "I..I get to be a ninja again?" she asked, she didn't think it would happen this fast. The Hokage nodded and Tayuya squealed. "YES! YOU HEAR THAT SHITHEAD? I'LL BE A NINJA AGAIN SOON!" she yelled before hugging him unintentionally. He blushed before hugging her back, grinning.

"Congratulations Tayuya! Your with me on a team now!" he said happily, glad that it was finally official.

"Now, you two get out of-" she was interrupted by the door suddenly bursting open, a over-pissed Sakura standing at the door frame.

"STOP AVOIDING ME HOKAGE-SAMA!" she yelled, growling under her breath. Shes been waiting for a week now to train and this hussy said she'd train her. She looked from the Hokage, To the Red-head, to the bundle of hair with half a Hand band around it. She stared before feeling her emotions triple...

*******

**Sooooooooo what do you guys think? This chapter took some actual thinking, I tried to add some Fluff, Emotional, Dramatic, and some "What would a Ninja do" in this. If you feel things are going slow, then I'm sorry. I'm setting stuff up for future situations and events, if you can catch them! **

**Review please! I would greatly enjoy them! And for everyone that has reviewed so far, THANK YOU! Your making this story soooooooo much sweeter to write! **


	6. Ch 6: Dimishing Hope

**Thank you all for Reading, Reviewing, Alerting, Favoring, and anything else you done! I'm clearly blown away and very happy at the results! I do apologize for the period of time between this release and my last, I got sick :( **

**Disclaimer: I don't Own Na-ru-to!**

**Anyways..**

**Onto the Chapter!**

*******

"NARUTO!!!!!!!" the pink witch yelled before moving fast before the ANBU could react. She grabbed a hold of his hair but only got the back side of it due to him moving away from her advance. She yanked him out of his chair by it and shoved him against the wall before pulling a Kunai out and jabbed it full towards his Shoulder. Naruto moved to the right a little, causing the Kunai to embed into his shoulder instead of his vitals, he groaned in pain as it lit his world in giant flares.

Sakura's fingers wrapped around his throat before lifting him up by using her he-man strength, she succeeded in choking him. Naruto faintly gurgled before wrapping his Fingers around her wrist, she saw the action as useless, but to Naruto it was quite the opposite. _'GAH, WHAT THE FUCK!'_ he screamed in his thoughts as he felt his body begin to convulse on it own without Oxygen. Sakura glared up at him with a evil smile, before she saw a Red head throw something at her. She didn't let go but moved to the side, even then the Chair made its contact, with half of Naruto's body and the top of Sakura's Head.

"NARUTO!" Tayuya yelled, trying to get up but failed at the same time. Her bottom hit back into her chair and she looked up at Naruto in fear. Her thoughts were screaming No and Adrenaline was begging her to kill this woman. Naruto growled deeply before everything froze to him. His blood ran still, his spine shivered from the force going through his body. His eyes turned a crimson color, then turned completely black.

"What the fuck? YOUR A DEMON!" Sakura yelled, pulling the Kunai out before jabbing it back down. Tsunade then threw a Senbon Needle at her, Sakura quickly backed off and the Needle hit the wall. Sakura growled at Naruto before hearing a deeper growl erupt from him, before she could blink she was on her knees with her hands pressed behind her back. Pain erupted from Sakura's Wrists, they were being held to tightly, she hesitately looked back at her captor and saw her blond teammate. His eyes blackened and the only thing visible was his red Pupils, glaring daggers into her. She froze as she felt herself get pressed down on. _'WHAT IS HE DOING!? FUCKING PERVERTED DEMON!'_ she yelled out in her thoughts before she felt soft lips touch her ear. She froze before she heard words reach her.

"Sakura-_chan, _how pleasant it is to see you today..." he sounded like he was something from out of a horror movie, only thing that could be heard for her was his breathing, his movement, HIS words. A unpleasent shiver came down her body involuntarily, she was shaking now. She gently spooned against his chest before she remembered her resolve. This bastard drove Sasuke-kun out of the Village! He almost killed him! Hes a monster! She then struggled to get out of his grasp but she just couldn't, she heard him chuckle before using his other hand to softly drag his finger nails across her neck, a small stream of blood flowed down her neck and onto her shirt. She held back the tears, it felt like she was going to be raped! "Now why did you.."

"Naruto! Release her!" A ANBU Guard from behind him commanded, glaring at the boy's appearance. It wasn't one of Kyuubi's, it wasn't one of Human Origin either, it just looked....evil.

"No," was his simple reply before he went back and gently dragged his finger nail across the other side of her neck, making another stream of blood. "She attacked me, I get full rights to defend myself," he stated, before feeling a soft feminine hand brush against his shoulder. He knew those hands, he knew them better than he knew anyone's hands besides his own. "Tayu-chan, are you okay?" he asked, pointing his face back towards her.

"Yes.." she whispered, looking down at the pin he had Sakura in. She felt inferior at the moment, she wanted to help, to torture this woman for trying to kill HER Angel. She growled lightly before sighing, leaning back in her chair in defeat. This was when the Hokage decided to step in.

"Moon, your dismissed," she commanded, watching the ANBU bow before walking back and shutting the door. The Hokage gently sighed before walking to the door and put her hand on it, the door glowed green and Kanji appeared of some sort. Before they knew it, the room was sealed off, Windows and all, and it was sound proof. "Naruto, it seems your in quite a situation again," she announced, before she went back to her desk and sat down. Quite frankly, she could careless at this point. Naruto had the upper hand, Sakura was a bitch, and Tayuya wanted to help but couldn't. The worst Naruto could do was injure her student-to-be bad enough that she couldn't fix. It was that type of ideal she took on when the Youth fought, she would let them until she knew they would use something she couldn't heal, it was easier this way, and they got it all out of their system.

"Yeah, whatever," Naruto said, disinterested. The tone he used scared her, he sounded, passive. As if he wasn't even paying attention. _**'Naruto-kun...calm down foxy'**_the sexy vixen said in his head before purring in the back of his head. Naruto immediately froze, before letting out a extremely deep sigh. He couldn't see what he was doing to her, but he found great resolve in it. It scared him, deeply, but he wanted more. _'Just another scratch..'_ he thought before gently running his fingers across the back of her neck, he softly scraped his fingernails at the crook of her neck where he earned a muffled cry, tears were now running down her Face. Naruto could tell because he smelt the salty lakes pouring down the puffy cheeks of hers. Both women looked at him and his prisoner in fascination, and fear. He was torturing her and tormenting her with his...Fingernails. No, his Claws! They were that sharp, they didn't curve in, they were just as long as his regular fingernails but sharp and pointed at the end. He looked quite dangerous himself, he looked like he was...loosing it. _**'Please Foxy-kun..'**_Kyuubi whispered, trying to soothe him. He fell back into her support mentally, before feeling it begin to fade slightly, like he was blocking it out_** 'N-to-kun-pl-e,' **_he heard, feeling her words begin to skip and scramble. He panicked, before feeling her voice return fully, he immediately came clung to her voice and the memories of how she was. He heard a large sigh before he heard her voice, _**'Its your Bloodline Foxy-kun**_' she announced, glaring down in the mind scape that was her own.

Naruto felt himself return to the reality, he tightened his hold on her before hearing a groan in discomfort, he frowned before speaking. "Tsunade-sama, what are my orders," he spoke in a clear emotionless voice, it sent shivers down all the ladies spine except Tayuya's, she could hear the hurt and panic behind it.

Tsunade frowned before grabbing the jug that she forgotten about, with a quick sip she put it down, staring at the 3 Gennins. "She attacked a Leaf Ninja, usually that is punishable by death," she spoke in tones that scared the pinkette. Her voice wasn't deep, it wasn't soft, it wasn't nice, it was commanding and intimidating. "However, Naruto, Tayuya, since you two are the newest team of Assassination _and Interrogation_, you two will need training. Before you two ask, Assassination is half the Job, getting info from your Enemies is the other half, they come in a pair, and I was going to tell you this after you got the Assassination part down but it seems that the unfortante turn of events has forced us to begin the first rather than the last. Inside Interrogation, Ibiki will be your Teacher, and Anko your Co-teacher. You must learn the breaking points, the methods, and the gruesome of the work. If you cannot take it, then I'll place you somewhere else, instead of Interrogation. Assassination has several other fields to take, but this one holds the most promise for you two," she finished, rubbing her temples from the migraine that was sure to come soon. She looked up at Naruto, seeing that he was shocked, but it didn't show in his eyes. He was blind, he would be blind for his entire life. The only change to his eyes was that they became a misty black and red, instead of a blue and white. It made a shiver go down her spine, thinking about how Kushina's eyes done that some times. _'Kushina....I still don't know about you..only from Minato and that you were a Angel to him.._' she thought while staring at Naruto. Small memories came back to her, Minato had the same cuts around his throat as Sakura, except Minato seemed to, enjoy it. He seemed to brace the fact that they were there, he accepted it as reality.

She sighed, "ANBU, GET IN HERE NOW!" Instantly, 4 ANBU appeared in the office and looked at Tsunade. These were the only 4 ANBU she allowed to go through the barrier of Seals she had set up in it, the only reason why they were allowed through was because she signed their blood to the contract of the sealing and Kanji. They couldn't hear anything until she called them in, as the Contract stated. "Take Miss Hanuro Sakura back to the Interrogation and Information Department, have her set up with her own cell and make her Comfy. This means don't give her any discomfort, that will be Fox's Job," she ordered, feeling Naruto perk up at the Fox Code-name. She smiled lightly, just maybe, maybe he'll have what it takes.

It took about five minutes after the ANBU took Sakura for Naruto to calm down, his wound was healed. After they left, Naruto crawled over to Tayuya and laid his head on her lap. He didn't care who was in the room, who was watching, he just laid it there, shut his eyes, and snuggled his face into her stomach. Tayuya felt shocked that he done this, she very relectuantely let her fingers flow through the Blond's hair while beginning to hum a soft tune. It was the Melody of Peace, _**La melodía de la Paz**__. _She continued to hum until he opened his eyes and looked up into hers, at that moment she felt crying relief that his eyes had turned back to ocean blue and white, the middle was black with a glint of red in it but it didn't scare her at all. This was her Angel, the one she didn't want to let go until she positively had to. He gently sighed before she felt a bloody tear roll down his face and into her lap, she looked down and wiped it from his cheek. It was the only tear he cried, the only true tear he would waste for those who betrayed him. After that he sat back up, and leaned against her chair, beside her, seeing that the other chair broke when it hit him.

He didn't regret hurting Sakura at all, in fact he wanted to hurt her more, he wanted her to feel the pain he felt from every rejection, every little pain and every big pain she caused him. He slowly felt himself change, but it was so slow that it didn't hurt at all. At first, it was just his attitude on pain, he went from hating it to loving it. "Baa-chan, are you okay?" he asked, leaning his head onto Tayuya's hand that rested on the arm rest. Tayuya grinned lightly before raising her hand and resting it on the top of his head lightly, nuzzling her fingers into his hair gently.

"Yeah, I'm fine Kid," she said, writing on some paperwork she done while waiting for them to get situated. She looked up from the paperwork and saw the scene, it made her blush. Naruto looked like a relaxed protector, Foxy, while Tayuya looked like a Crime over-lord, Her hand intertwined in his hair. She chuckled before Yawning, "What was that?" Naruto nuzzled his head further into her hand like a dog would for attention, and she grinned even more.

"I'm not to sure, I believe it was my Bloodline," he spoke as if it was nothing, he was beginning to effortlessly push himself up so her hand would rub a bit harder, and a bit lower. _'Gahh...this feels __so..good..'_ he thought before blushing, it made him feel completely embarrassed and vulnerable that he was showing so much dedication to one task. Tayuya rubbed harder in attempt to push him back down but failed lightly, she was now grinning like a kid in a Candy store as her hand slide further down to the back of his neck. He stopped moving right then, she lightly graced her finger nails against the area and felt the reaction, he was now shivering against her hand.

"Ahem," The Hokage interrupted, throwing them a sorry look. "Explain," she commanded, looking at Naruto as he straightened himself back into the spot he was at.

"Well Baa-chan, since my mother came from a Unknown clan that was destroyed, its very likely that she held a Blood-Line. Kyuubi says that Kushina was well-known in the Demon World, if that helps anything," he said, relaxing back against his back rest. "She-" he was cut off before he could continue.

"KYUUBI IS A SHE? AND SHE CAN TALK TO..YOU?" she yelled out, standing up and about knocking all the paperwork and the entire desk over. Naruto just chuckled and Nodded. "The seal must be-" she was the one to be cut off this time.

"No, The seal is not weaker nor Damaged. This is the way the Seal was designed, for ultimate compatibility between the Sealed and the Container. If you have noticed, Garra's Seal is incomplete. He has one, its those marks around his eyes. They aren't just there because he gets no sleep, they're there because thats where the seal is. Inside his Eye Marks, there are miniature seals. They were drawn by professionals, and the baby was forced to be strapped down _and_ fed while doing so. Thats only one half of the true seal to seal demons," he said in a matter-of-fact voice. Tsunade was floored, when did Naruto become so smart?

"I see..." was all she could say, she sat back down and went back to her thoughts before staring at her love able blond. "Naruto...have you been hiding stuff from us?" she asked very gently, hoping he was but then again hoping he wasn't.

"Of course," he said, leaning against Tayuya's thigh. She winced slightly but this was the first warmth she actually felt in those legs of hers, besides that they were always numb. "I would tell you all about it but I decided to keep most of it secret, if I let it all out then I would probably commit murder with all the Emotions," he confessed, yawning. The ordeal from earlier took a lot of energy from him, seeing that it was the bloodline chakra, and not his regular chakra. Tsunade stared at him dumbstruck, her blond had a mask? Has he lied? "I swear on my Nindo that I've been honest to you in every word and every action I've ever committed or said," he confirmed her fears as if he knew what she was thinking. It shocked her greatly, this blond was truly the most _Unpredictable ninja_.

"I see, then you two are dismissed for now. Report to the _Interrogation and Information Department_ later today to begin to learn the Basics. Naruto, your Code-name will be Fox. Tayuya, your code-name is Melody. Remember this, Anko's Code-name is Serpent and Ibiki's is Wolf. The reason why we give these is to keep the public eye from knowing your true names. You know what will happen if they find out about you Naruto," she said, turning back to her work. "Be off with you two," she motioned with her hand. Naruto got up, knelt between Tayuya's legs and leaned in far enough for her to grasp onto him so they may go.

"On your lead my lady," he said formally, she blushed at this and giggled before wrapping her arm around him. He grinned before grabbing her thighs and pulling her onto his back, he stood up and walked to the door. He stopped there, turned back to Tsunade. "Baa-chan, when will we get to Tayu-chan's legs?" he asked with honestly, wanting her legs to come back for her sake.

"When you learn how to channel Medic Chakra," she mumbled, throwing a scroll at his head. Tayuya saw it flying and caught it before it hit his head, he lightly chuckled and nodded.

"Okay Baa-chan, have a good evening," he turned around and opened the door, walked out it and shut it gently. He was actually in a good mood now, it didn't matter if he had to mutilate Sakura later, or if he had to subcum to his darker intentions. He knew they were getting stronger with each year, it was something he couldn't help. He was always happy, however he can only be happy for so long until he breaks, the breaking point was close but not close enough. He sighed before feeling Tayuya snuggled into his back, cheering him up. "So _Melody-chan_, where to?" he asked, feeling her giggle at his nickname.

"Well _Foxy-kun. _Lets go eat some of this Ramen I hear about you mumbling sometimes," she whispered up into his ear, using her arm to pull herself up after she dumped the scroll into his Pocket. He lightly shivered at the feeling, before nodding. Tayuya shivered as she felt Chakra pass through her then vibrate off the walls, it was then she noticed that Naruto wanted to try and _guide_ her for once, instead of _her_ guiding _him. _She smiled before snuggling into his back, softly sighing. "Fine, you can try and lead," she mumbled, earning a soft grumble from him.

"Okay babes, but if I get us lost don't blame me!" he yelled before walking forward, and right into a corner of a desk. His thigh screamed murder but he moved around it. "Gah! I still haven't gotten this entire room feel.....I just know where most of the walls are...hm.." he said before going off in thought. It was then he walked and missed all the obsticales on the floor, grinning. "Tayu-chan, make sure my head doesn't hit anything," he whispered, feeling embarrassed that he would need help. She understood because at this point she wasn't feeling the vibration from his Chakra, but she felt it still vibrating off the walls, but at ankle level. She just nodded and felt herself being lead to best ramen stand in the Village.

**A Hour Later**

Tayuya already fell asleep on his back, she was bushed from last night. Even though she did sleep well, she slept troubled. Her mind kept wrapping around Nightmares which her Angel would save her from every time, it was a sickening loop but it got better and better every time it happened. Naruto gently jumped and she woke up with her head sliding against his shoulder, she mumbled before snuggling deeply into his blond locks. That was when she heard a giggle and a deep older man yawn. She opened her eyes and saw Ayame and Tenchi wave at her.

"Good Afternoon Little Lady!" they both said in Allusion, she blinked before looking at Naruto who was grinning.

"Tayu-chan, this is Ayame-chan and her Father Teuchi-san of Ichiraku's Ramen!" he announced, smiling. He pointed at both of them as he said their names. She just nodded before yawning, snuggling more into him. She was rudely awakened when he set her on a bench so her back was supported, he quickly slid into the other side of the bench, a large table set up in the middle of them. The Table was just large enough to support about 6 bowls of Ramen and 6 Tea Cups. It was made of Wooden and very cleanly kept, Naruto smiled as his hands rubbed against the table, fondling memories as if they were yesterday. Tayuya saw this and smiled, before letting her head rest against the one hand she had left.

"Its nice to meet you.." Ayame tried to finish the sentence but failed.

"Tayuya," the red-head mumbled, feeling sleepy again. Her stomach growled in defiance before she straightened herself up.

"Ah, Its nice to meet you Tayuya-san!" Ayame cheered out, patting her back. "What would you like to have?" she asked, looking at Tayuya. Tayuya looked at her in confusion before looking at Naruto for help, as far as Tayuya knew, she never been to a formal restaurant thanks to the Snake bastard, and the only way she ate was on rations given to her.

She sighed before Naruto chipped in, "She will have One Miso Ramen like me!" He actually looked happy about it, she smiled and felt relieved when the Brown-haired waitress nodded before walking off to tell her father to make their order. She smiled lightly before setting her hand on top of his in silent thanks, Naruto just blushed a little from the sudden contact.

"So why did you eyes go like that back there?" She asked curiously, drawing circles on the top of his hand with her fingers. Naruto looked at her before yawning and flipping his hand so that he was grasping her hand.

"Not to sure, I'll find out soon though. I believe it had something to do with a third Chakra," he whispered, tickling the bottom of her hand with his fingers. She couldn't resist smiling at his cute antic. "I may have a Bloodline_..." _he trailed off, yawning again before smiling happily.

"Heres your Ramen Tayuya-san!" Ayame slid the bowl of Ramen onto the table and winked at Naruto. "Yours is coming next," she smiled and walked back to the kitchen. Tayuya noticed the treatment and pulled her hand back to start on her Ramen.

_'How do I eat this stuff...'_ she mumbled, stirring the noodles with her Chop sticks. Then she tried to pick some noodles up but failed when they slid in between the chop sticks. Very lightly she sighed and tried again. "Why does the rest of the Village glare at you while the people in this shop.....treat you so well," she voiced her question with growing curiousity.

Naruto immediately froze, he stayed like that for about 10 seconds before letting a shaky breath out. _'I was hoping she didn't notice for at least another month..'_ he thought as he rubbed his head gently. He felt a breakdown coming on the Horizon, and it was NOT going to be a gentle one. His shoulders were tense, his legs, his body, everything felt so stiff and tense. "Tayuya, can we talk about this...later..?" he asked a bit dejected from his position, feeling like he wasn't part of the Convosation now.

"Why?" she asked, becoming very persistant. She leaned forward and took a large sip of noodles before Ayame interrupted again.

"Here ya go Naruto!" she announced and slid 3 Bowls of Ramen on his Table. He grinned and stuck his thumb up in the air.

"Thank you Ayame-chan!" he grinned that foxy grin again. The one that made Tayuya melt on the inside, she smiled instantly when she saw it.

Ayame just nodded before walking away, going to tend a few other customers in the shop. Naruto begun to slurp up his noodles with his Chopsticks, forgetting to wish for a good meal. He felt to distressed to even notice Tayuya nagging at him.

"Naruto?" she asked, he just kept eating on his ramen. Already on the last bowl. When he finished he pushed them to the side and let out a large sigh, afterwards he laid his arms on the table and laid his head on top of his hands.

_'It feels like I'm going to blow up soon....and theres nothing I can do to stop it..'_ he thought while feeling a hand lightly brush his hair. He gently moved his head against it but not allowing his head to move from his arms. _**'Naruto-kun...calm d-'**_'I CAN'T FOX!' he screamed in his head, clenching against his own arms. He missed his sleeves suddenly, they could always hide his hands, they could always hide him...

"Naruto-kun?" Tayuya whispered, gently pulling his chin up to face her. He let his head come up and opened his eyes. He looked angry, but surpressed. He sighed again.

"Tayu-chan..lets go," he said before getting up and leaning down in front of the bench. Off to the side of course, there was a Table In front of the Bench. She shimmed over to him and wrapped her arm around his neck, he then wrapped his arms around her thighs and stood up. He left his money on the table before taking off.

_'Whats wrong with him..'_ Tayuya thought absently, holding as he ran faster and harder than he usually does.

**1 Hour Later at the Interrogation Division**

"Uzumaki," a ANBU addressed the Blond as he saw the Blond wander through the door like he was lost. "Do you need something?" he hissed, not even trying to keep the malice from his voice.

"Ye-" Naruto said before he was cut off.

"Oi Dickhead, take us to the Interrogation Office!" Tayuya yelled, growling from Naruto's back. _'I'm not going to have ANYONE treat Naruto like this while I'm around!'_ she thought, hearing the ANBU humph with dislike.

"And who are you to boss me around?" The ANBU sounded disgusted.

"Uh, Sir-" Naruto backed up a bit, sighing as he was cut off again.

"Cut that Formal shit Demon! Your a disgrace to us ninja!" he yelled out, pulling out a Kunai. "I should just end your pathetic life now before you can cause more trouble for the Village!" he growled out while lunging forward.

_'Shit shit shit,'_ Naruto was thinking before he pushed back against the door, avoiding the hit but hurting Tayuya in the process. He bit his lip, neither alternative looked very appealing to him. "Tayuya, what animal is he?" he asked out, kicking his leg as hard as he could. The ANBU saw this coming and avoided by jumping back, he misjudged the wall and felt his back hit it.

"Hawk, his mask is a Hawk," she said in a hurry, slightly grunting in pain from the contact her back made with the Door a second ago. Her hand gripped against chest with more fury than before. _'Who does this dick think he is?'_ before she could finish thinking Naruto ran forward, past the ANBU and up a set of stairs.

"Tayu-chan..listen! I can't see at all, all I can notice are sounds, and as far as the Chakra Signal can see is on the ground. I haven't mastered it yet-" he was interrupted as the ANBU burst through the door they just came through, and began to cumber up the stairs.

"Okay okay! I get you, shush! Keep running up the stairs, on the next floor take a right and go through that door," she whispered against her ear, pulling herself up with her only arm so that her chin was on his shoulder.

_'That kinda feels good..' _he thought as her chin dug into his shoulder. He thought absently as he ran up the stairs, the ANBU kept chasing but was matching their speed it seemed. Naruto hit the floor then hit against the door, bursting through it. He kept running but felt himself hit another before Tayuya could say anything.

Ibiki burst up from his chair and pulled out a Kunai in defense, looking at Naruto in surprise, "Oh, its just you Naruto." Naruto just ran to the voice then launched his hands out to grasp it, Ibiki was even more surprised now. He raised the Kunai but noticed that Naruto wasn't coming at him in any particular order or hold, he could easily defend from it. It was then he noticed the Foxy lady on his back and Naruto sliding around his back and pushing him in front of him for defense.

About 5 seconds later the Hawk ANBU burst through the door and growled at his Leader. "You can't hide behind him Demon! He hates you just as much as I do!"

"Excuse me Hawk?" he glared at his subordinate. "I do not hate Naruto, are you the person who I've been hearing about lately? The one who's had to much sherry?" he grinned evilly. The Hawk looked at his leader in fear, he knew of his drinking problem and ANBU were not allowed to be Drunks. He immediately bowed to his superior and apologized. "Do not apologize to me Hawk," he said, stepping aside so Naruto and Tayuya came into view. "Apologize to them."

He growled even deeper before sighing, bowing even deeper to hide his malice, "I apologize De-Naruto!" After that he stood back up and looked at his Superior.

"You are Dismissed. If I see this again I'll have to it that you are dismissed from your duties and demoted to Gennin," he said with a no-shit policy voice. Hawk turned and walked out of the room with all the arrogance he could muster, Ibiki followed him and shut the door afterwards. He then turned around and looked at Naruto and Tayuya, "I do apologize for my Subordinate, ever since..that event, hes blamed everything on you Naruto."

"Its Okay Ibiki-Sensei. It wouldn't be the first time," Naruto said, rotating his shoulders. Tayuya's chin was still resting on it.

"So...thats your new partner eh?" he asked, looking curious. "Hokage-sama said that you two are the new Interrogation and Assassination Team, we haven't had to train one of those since the Times of War, about 15 to 20 years ago," he said, sitting back down. "Please, take a seat."

Naruto complied with his request, sitting Tayuya down on one chair and put himself down on the other. It amazed even him that he could sense 4 Chair legs, he was getting better at this. He yawned lightly, doing his best to show he was focusing.

Ibiki smiled at this, "Do you two have what it takes?" _'Ha, this should screw with them some!' _he thought, seeing both of them tense a little.

"Of course Scar-crow!" Tayuya spit out in a second. Naruto just grinned before nodding in agreement.

"Yeah, we can handle this, the real question is who can't handle us!" Naruto said, grinning foxily. Ibiki seemed to grin at this statement before pulling out some papers and a pen.

"Its been awhile since we've had a confident type in Interrogation, the last Interrogator we received was a Ex-Leaf Shinobi with a spicy Attitude and a hate for Snakes," he said to no one in particular, setting the pens and paper before them. "These papers will cover any definate requirements needed. You two will immediately be promoted to Chunnin to under-go specialized training that Gennin are not part of. Understand, since you two will be Chunnin, more responsibilities come with the title. However, you two aren't regular Chunnins, you will be considered Tokubetsu Chunnin," he said while waving his hand.

Naruto looked a little disgruntle but nodded anyways, grabbing Tayuya's hands before she could sign anything. "Read me these papers please?" he asked, gently stroking the back of her hand. She just nodded before beginning to read to him, Ibiki looked at them curiously before smiling again.

_'These two are going to be something not regularly seen,' _he thought before scratching the side of his head. Believe it or not, but those scars did itch often. You would think dead-skin wouldn't react like that, but they itch like crazy when he wears that hat! Naruto kept nodding to Tayuya's words as she read them off, they were already halfway through the paper. After another minute or so, they finished the paper and Naruto nodded before signing his name, along with Tayuya's. "Okay, now that your finished, you will receive your missions from me unless Hokage-sama states otherwise. With that said, your first mission is to go interrogate that pink wrench that wouldn't shut up!" he yelled the last part with every vein of his head popping against the skin of his forehead. He began to grumble before handing them 2 badges and telling them to get out.

Naruto just stood outside the door for a moment with Tayuya on his back, silence reigning. It stayed like that for almost a entire minute before he took a few steps and sat down on a bench with enough room so Tayuya would be comfy. _'I..have to interrogate my previous teammate..?'_ he thought while feeling lost. Thats all the thought his mind allowed before it went blank in shock, he sighed deeply before looking down at the ground in sadness. _'I hoped this would never happen but it seems my hopes don't always come true eh?'_ he stated to no one in particular. He stayed like that for a few more seconds before he felt a hand curl around his and pull it against his chest.

_'Tayuya.._' he thought before he felt her face snuggle into his back, it felt comforting. "Tayuya.." he said, there wasn't much else he could say. She just tightened her grip and smiled lightly.

"Shh shithead...we're a team, no burden is just for you!" she said with confidence, squeezing his hand. "Now lets go torment the pink headed wrench that attacked you!"

***

**Cough Cough, and Fever, Cough, meow..oops, My Cat had kittens! Wish her and her kittens luck! **

**Review Please! This chapter is about Medium size, I know! I've had problems lately, I'll update asap! Thank you for all the Alerts, Reviews, Favorites, and everything else! **


	7. Ch 7: Killing Hope

How unfortunate the fate of the next chapter of this story has fallen to. See, back in September of Last Year I had a complete 10,000 Word Chapter typed out and ready to submit. However, my flash drive crashed and I in fact, lost all the documents of the story besides the ones I've uploaded. I must quite say, It was disheartening, and I haven't gotten back into writing yet, but I'm working on it, slowly but surely! I'm going to be so bold as to say, before you can write...you must read, before you can read...you must want to read. So, my desire to read has returned to me..so has my desire to write!

Disclaimer:

I do not own Naruto

---

Naruto just stood outside the door for a moment with Tayuya on his back, silence reigning. It stayed like that for almost a entire minute before he took a few steps and sat down on a bench with enough room so Tayuya would be comfy. _'I..have to interrogate my previous teammate..?'_ he thought while feeling lost. Thats all the thought his mind allowed before it went blank in shock, he sighed deeply before looking down at the ground in sadness. _'I hoped this would never happen but it seems my hopes don't always come true eh?'_ he stated to no one in particular. He stayed like that for a few more seconds before he felt a hand curl around his and pull it against his chest.

_'Tayuya.._' he thought before he felt her face snuggle into his back, it felt comforting. "Tayuya.." he said, there wasn't much else he could say. She just tightened her grip and smiled lightly.

"Shh shithead...we're a team, no burden is just for you!" she said with confidence, squeezing his hand. "Now lets go torment the pink headed wrench that attacked you!"

* * *

Naruto smiled for a few seconds before taking a deep breath and opened the door wide enough to walk in. However, just as he took one step in, a ANBU bust through the hallway door and yelled at him to stop.

"You come with me!" he yelled, growling at having to deal with this kid again. Naruto just turned around and looked at him, Sakura also yelling behind him and throwing a fit, that is, if she wasn't tied up. But her voice could still be heard. "You are to meet with the Hokage immediately, if you resist my escort then I have orders to kill you myself," he said, in the most nonchalant way possible.

"What?" Naruto said, feeling a scowl grow onto his face. A few seconds later he heard a Katana being drawn, a sound he was to familiar with. "I just left the Hokage's Officer a few hours ago!" he growled, feeling his body tense at all stress building up.

"Don't make me say it again, come with me or be arrested," he whispered, hoping the Blond wouldn't hear. Naruto just sighed and nodded, taking one step forward. "Ibiki, please get this lady a wheelchair," he ordered, looking at the scarred man.

"Why should I get one? You get one you runt," he said, sitting back down at a interrogation coffee table. If the ANBU could fume, then he was doing it right now.

"No, direct orders from the Hokage is to put her," he pointed at Tayuya before continueing, "into a wheelchair and comprehend Naruto Uzumaki." He then walked out to go get a wheelchair, seeing the old war veteran would be uncooperative.

"So, what's that about kid?" he asked once the ANBU was gone. Naruto just sighed and shook his head before walking over to the table he was sitting at and setting Tayuya onto the table.

"Naruto, if you are to be comprehended, you must have done something wrong," Ibiki said right before the ANBU returned with a wheelchair.

"You, wheelchair, now," the ANBU said before trying to do it himself. When he got close enough to touch her, a well placed punch made him fly back. "You Demon! Don't you ever dare hit me again!" he screamed before pulling his Katana back out. Naruto just shuffled in front of Tayuya, but she was just totally confused.

"Stop this instant," Ibiki said, standing up and pulling out a Kunai. "If you harm them, then you have me to deal with!" he announced before shuffling in front of the wheelchair and the two teens. The ANBU just stared at him for a minute before sheathing his Katana and walking to the door.

"You have 30 seconds," he said, sighing as the stress levels of the situation went up. Ibiki just nodded before turning to Tayuya and Naruto. Naruto had already gotten Tayuya into the chair and was about to wheel her out before Ibiki stopped him.

"I have a bad feeling about this kid, don't let your guard down," he whispered into his ear before sitting back down at the Interrogation coffee Table. "Good luck!" he said before giving a scar crow smile and looking back at the still yelling Pink Banshee.

(At the Office)

Naruto just walked behind and pushed Tayuya through the Office door. From what she could see, Tsunade was leaning against the wall right beside the door and there were two elder men at her Desk, apparently going through all of her stuff.

"Tsunade-sama, what's going on?" Naruto said, wheeling Tayuya right in front of the Desk. The said blond woman didn't say a word, but she felt a tear slide down her face.

"Naruto Uzumaki," a old baritone voice said at her desk. He then heard the man scuffle around, his thick robes dragging along with him. Once he was fully turned around, he looked Naruto dead in the eyes and said, "You are hereby being punished by the Harm of a Kohona Ninja and the Personal Banishment of a member of your own team. You have exactly 1 day to prepare your things to face trail against the Concil, until then you are banished from the Village Hidden in the Leaves and are to never return."

Naruto just froze, until he turned his head towards Tayuya and just began a dead stare at her. It took a full minute for it to settle in, and right when that minute was over all hell broke loose. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M BANISHED?" he screamed, slamming his hand on the Table. "And who the fuck are you!?" he kept his hand on the table, squeezing the side of the table until you could physically see it bending under his will.

"I am the Daimyo of the Fire Country, the Boss of your Boss, and if you keep talking to me like that then your punishment will be death, rather than banishment with a chance of preventing it," the elder announced proudly. Naruto just kept gripping the Wood even harder. He knew who the Daimyo was, and what he was capable was. If he wanted, he could reassign the Hokage, make everyone stop taking missions for a certain amount of time. He was the head of the Council because this was the strongest Hidden Village in Fire Country. There was a war going on inside Naruto's head, and he couldn't control it any longer.

"Remove him from my sight before he does anything else drastic," he said, turning back around and looking out the window again. Right then he felt familiar hands wrap around him and gently pull him out of the Office. He began to resist the pull and wanted to kill the Daimyo, but the arms holding him back were to strong. All he could feel were giant mounds on his back before he felt a chop to his neck, knocking him unconscious before he could do anything else.

Tayuya was wheeled out by Shizune after Naruto was knocked out, and they followed Tsunade. "Tsunade-sama, whats going to happen?" she asked, looking down at her retreating feet.

"You two are going back to your dwelling for the last time, and in the morning you two will leave," she said emotionlessly.

"But, what about my surgery!?" she said, panicking. Her heart froze in terror for a few seconds, waiting for the blond's reply.

"We can't help you now…we can only speculate. In fact, this is just about the only thing we can do for you right now. If we done anything else, we would be banished as well," she said before feeling the red head begin to cry. This and the fact that her surrogated brother was being banished broke down her heart to a simple bloody puddle. "I'm sorry.." she said, continuing her walk like nothing ever happened. It was the only way she could keep going, without turning around and killing every council member there was in town.

(At the House)

Naruto woke up about 20 minutes later, on his Couch at his home. He didn't move though, there was just simply to much going on in his mind. _'I'm banished? Why..'_ he thought, before feeling a familiar voice whisper in the back of his head.

'_**Naruto, don't fret..it'll be fine,' **_she assured him, softly sighing afterwards.

'_But, it's not that I'm being banished that is worrying me…I've always waited for them to either Kill me or kick me out of THEIR village,_' he said, almost screaming. It was then when his hand twitched and Tayuya's head turned towards his hand. She knew he was awake now, just not moving. _'What if they take their anger out on Tayuya? I can't hold off a entire squad of ANBU..' _he asked, feeling his body begin to move on emotion. He sat up slowly and put his hands on his head and his elbows on his knees. He sighed deeply, now he just wanted to pummel something into the ground.

Neither one of them spoke until Naruto raised his head, he felt he had no reason to even speak now. He was being banished from his Village for someone that was out of his Control, for something he couldn't complete. _'Damn this Village!'_ he thought before leaning back and scowling at the air.

"Shithead?" Tayuya asked, poking his shoulder since she was on the same couch as him. The couch was a big family couch, which was really unused up till now. She waited a few seconds, still no reply from him. She was just as upset as he was, she knew he didn't deserve this treatment but she couldn't imagine or think of why he was being treated this way.

Naruto still didn't speak, _'Why can't I think of what to do next?!?' _Naruto was in fact stumped at what to do next. _'Everything was going fine, and now its all falling apart..' _he thought before shutting his blind eyes and laying back down, attempting to settle back down into a place where he controlled almost everything.

Tayuya just looked at him laying back down then sighed, _'I don't know how he deals with stress....is this normal?' _Her question was answered by herself getting sleepy the now meditating blond. "We should get packing.." she mumbled, pulling herself onto her wheelchair and wheeling away to her room to pack a small pack. Naruto just sighed after she left the room and felt a tremor of anger surge through him.

_'Damn it! This ruins so much!' _he thought before growling in his throat. He then took a deep breath and forced himself inside his head. He appeared right before Kyuubi's cage and looked inside it, to see her in her Human Form and asleep on a bed that she made in her landscape. He knew she cat napped a majority of the day away, or even days away. He just sat down and stared at her sleeping form, seeing her chest rise and fall. In here, his eyes were very much alive. He could currently see 3 Colors, Red, Gray, and Black. He always wondered why he saw Red and Gray, everything was black to him outside.

He felt himself zone out even further, until he was staring but nothing was registering in his eyes. It kept narrowing down till all he heard was himself breathing. Suddenly he felt a surge of Chakra, and next thing he noticed was a Spiky blond haired ninja standing in front of him, looking into him with his previous sky blue eyes. All Naruto saw was a Gray Figure with Red letters on his clothing, it reminded him a lot of a picture he saw in the Hokage's office.

Even though a Replica of himself was standing in front him, he still didn't move, he was barely registering it was there at all. "Naruto..Naruto Uzumaki," the Replica said, staring down at the real deal. Naruto heard him, but he still wasn't registering normal things. It wasn't until a few minutes later when he looked up and stared into the black and gray eyes he saw on the man's head.

"What?" he asked, not even interested or concerned that this man was in front of him INSIDE his own mind.

"The Shinigami sent me to give you a gift," he announced. "But first, you must regain your will," he said before offering Naruto a hand up. Naruto just looked at his hand like it was a Snake, before looking back down at the ground and returned to zoning out. "Naruto, Namikaze, Uzumaki," he said before pulling his hand back and looking at the sealed fox sleeping form. He looked at his almost emotionally before zoning out in memories, when he returned he looked at Naruto to see him standing, but a large scowl and anger on his face. "You can see red now, can't you?" he asked, moving in front of him. Naruto just nodded before looking at him, looking even more pissed off.

"Do you want to make it that way out there?" he said, jabbing his finger behind him. Naruto's eyes went from chest up to his eyes, his teeth now baring.

"What do you mean? I'm blind out there," he said, clenching his fists.

"Well, the Death God offers you his condolences by offering you one color of your vision back, and that is the color of red," he said, before turning around and looking back into the cage to see the Foxy Human form of Kyuubi now standing at the bars in front of him. "And I see you are just as vicious as before," he said, yawning afterwards. Kyuubi just smirked before looking at Naruto, who looked like he was fixing to murder this person. It was then that she saw his eyes, they were white with red pupils.

She couldn't look away before the Blond Replica turned around and smiled. "It is yours to use," he said before walking through Naruto and disappearing again. Naruto just stared at her, not moving and not replying to any word she said.

"**Naruto?**" she asked, reading through the bars and gently sliding her hand down his chest. It was then that she noticed his eyes held something new. His eyes know held despair and anger beyond his years. She had went to sleep after he got knocked unconcious, but even then she didn't know what was going on. When she felt his emotions spike, she comforted him without knowing what was going on. **'Dang it, I should have been paying attention!' **she thought before sighing lightly and making a chair appear behind her. She sat down and cross her legs, not feeling one bit intimidating at his staring. That was when she put her arm on the side rest, put her chin on her hand and began staring back.

(With Tayuya)

Tayuya was now almost done packing her travel pack. She put in the Travel pack, soap, shampoo, medical bandages, rations, some extra money she got from Naruto, and a few extra clothes with a Map. That is all she could really pack, this was actually more than she was allowed to pack when she was with Orochimaru. She then put her pack on her lap and began wheeling herself back to Naruto, when she got there she noticed that he had laid back down and was now in fact, sleeping again.

She sighed again before putting her back onto the wheelchair's arms. After making sure it would stay, she put the brakes on and got herself back on the couch by using her one arm. She then looked at Naruto then looked at the Window, staring at the winds whipping for a oncoming storm. Storms were now her worst enemy, she despised them due to her experiences with the winds from Temari. She shook her head quickly to dispel any thoughts before looking at Naruto again, lightly sighing before blushing at the thought of cuddling up to him. She stared at him for a few minutes before making up her mind and using her arm to pull herself onto his legs. From there she shimmied up his waist and laid her head on his belly, feeling comforted at the of his stomach rising and falling in perfecty Rhythem.

With that, she fell into deep sleep that so many Shinobi wish they could achieve.

(Naruto's mind)

It may have took 3 hours, but Naruto finally looked up from Kyuubi's waist and to her eyes. His eyes were void of life and the only emotion apparent was frustration. It took Kyuubi a few seconds to realize his posture has changed, but when she looked up she saw Naruto's eyes and froze. Those eyes were NOT her Naruto-kun, they were eyes of someone who just lost everything.

"**Naru-to!" **she yelled as he dashed through the bars and tackled her in her Chair. The chair done the only natural things for chairs to do, fall onto its back, and from there Kyuubi and Naruto rolled on the ground until Naruto's back a wall. Kyuubi was now keeping Naruto at bay and his eyes were wide open. His face was right in front of the crook of her neck, and from what she was telling he was _sniffing _her. She gave him a weird look before she felt him press against her almost sexually just to get his face onto the side of her head. Then she began letting him sniff her more, thinking it wouldn't be a crime. Oh boy was she wrong.

Just as Naruto took a second whiff he put more pressure upon her with his body, making sure their bodies were touching in almost everyway possible. This caused Kyuubi to moan and growl at the same time, she was NOT feeling this way right now. In fact, she was extremely worried about the boy. She was about to push him off but he got up and bolted out the bars to just distance himself farther from them, emotions flashing wildly in his eyes before he sat down on his butt, trying to return to the Emotionless state he was in.

"**Whats wrong babe?" **Kyuubi asked, walking to the bars but stopping just out of reach of them. She knew this was fruitless because he could just come right through them if he wanted. Just as she expected, she got no reply but Naruto began growling and scratching the crook of his neck like it was bugging the fuck out of him. She began to look at what he was doing specifically, but she still couldn't quite figure it out. What was bugging him?

"I'm banished from my own Village, they are all fucking assholes anyways," he announced angrily, gripping down on the crook of his neck even harder. Kyuubi stared, not very shocked at the fact that they are banishing him, '**But then again, why would they..? He was bound to become very strong and..WAIT!** **They adored the Uchiha clan! The Uzumaki clan was never popular in leaf!' **she thought before growling at the fact of the corruption in Kohona was beyond repair.

"**Naruto, they're banishing you because..**"

"I tried to bring their precious Uchiha back," he finished, growling deeply afterwards. It was then that she saw his teeth, they were much larger and sharper than normal. She saw his fingernails growling larger, and it wasn't seconds after this realization that he got up and smashed his hand into the wall. He was enraged beyond coming back right now, and there was nothing he could do to stop it. He just beat the wall over and over, growling even deeper. Then he stopped and yelled out a roar instead of a scream, before returning to growling even louder than before. He turned around and sat back down and put his forehead into his hands, taking deep breaths to try and calm himself down.

Kyuubi was almost afraid to say anything else, it might further induce this madness that was taking control of her jailer. She just gently sat down and sighed before running her hands through her hair.

"I can't hold this in anymore...It's coming to a boiling point and I don't want to kill anyone," he announced, biting his lip to the point where it was bleeding in a few spots.

"**You don't have to hold it in, let it out,**" she said, her tail lightly wrapping around herself like she was in deep emotional thought. Naruto just stared at the ground before zoning out again, just announcing his current feelings.

"I'm..Horny, Angry, Stressed, Pissed Off, Lost, and I feel the end coming fast," he said before something shook him. "I have to go.." he said before disappearing like the Blond Replica did, leaving Kyuubi to her thoughts.

"**Babe, I hope you get stuff under control..**" she said before going back to her bed and snuggling up to it, feeling her hand dip down to her lower regions. If one thing was true, whenever her Jailer got Horned..which wasn't very often, she was even more horned just by that fact.

(At the House)

Naruto woke up to a sweet moment turned sour, Tayuya was clenching his waist like she was about to die again but then he saw it and heard the noises. "Die Demon!" he heard from the outside, his front door falling inwards from a blast of fire. As if that one blast wasn't enough, 3 more people began to use Katon Jutsus to set the place on fire. Naruto jumped up immediately and looked around, grabbing a Kunai from his hidden weapon pouch.

In all this mess, Tayuya was lifted up onto her butt and was looking around frantically. "What's going on?" she asked, seeing Naruto's eyes glisten in the dark as she looked for him. It looked like he was avoiding something, but that's when she finally heard it. The whizzing of a Kunai, and right at the last moment she moved her head so it avoided her.

"Demon, your days end tonight!" the voice yelled, sending a giant fireball towards him. They didn't care if the house came down on top of them, their only goal was to bring the house down and kill the demon.

"Eat shit, dogface!" he yelled before charging switching a clone with him and Tayuya, making sure to grab her pack and wheelchair. He was carrying her bridal style through the now enflamed house. All he could see were black, gray, and red. _'It seems the Shinigami kept his word,'_ he thought before busting through the back down. He then looked around and noticed that was a bad decision, he was surrounded.

"Demon," a calm voice said, looking at him through shaded glasses. Bugs then engulfed the man except his face and you could hear him crackling like a mad man. This person was in fact, one of the minor bug users around, but he was still ANBU-Level in his bug control. "Tonight you meet your fate!" he screamed before a cloud of bugs slammed into the ground right where Naruto was at.

In just a few seconds, Naruto jumped out the way and ran off into the woods, growling out of anger. He could feel himself beginning to lose control of his temper, and everything red was even turning more amber and bloody. He ran, and kept running. It wasn't until about 20 minutes later that he slowed down.

"We're being followed," he announced before setting Tayuya down on a log for a moment. Then he just froze, he didn't move at all. All you could hear was his breathing and him clenching his fists.

"Naruto?" she asked, before she looked up into his eyes. Normally, you wouldn't be able to see a person's eyes in darkness. However, tonight was a full moon and she could see every part of him. The red pupils in his eyes, the gray surrounding his eyes was just now settling in. He stayed like that for a minute until his head slowly raised and looked at her, what she saw was nothing alike Naruto. She saw calmness, anger, sadness, but determination in the pits of blood.

He sighed before he bit his thumb, after a few hand signs he whispered, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" Smoke filled the area in front of them and what appeared was a medium sized battle toad, who just looked at Naruto and gave him a Toad's equivalent to a thumbs up.

"What do you need today boss?" he asked, with a serious smile on his face. The toad's outfit was similar to the boss toad's, which represented the heat of battle and the importance to level your head before battle. It was a common fact that toads were very patient, even waiting decades for something.

"Isao," Naruto said before he lifted Tayuya up and put her on his back with her legs folded underneath her. "I need you to take Tayu-chan to a safe place. There should be a shop in the Village of Kohona called Weapons R' Us (Weird right?). This store is a shop-house combination, a friend of mine named Ten-Ten lives here. Ten-Ten will probably revoke to a giant frog, but she won't revoke to Tayuya. I need you to take Tayuya here and guard her until I come get her, okay?" Naruto said this with all serious on his face. He knew for a fact that he wasn't going to escape his mob anytime soon, and that this was one of the worst mobs that there ever has been against him. The only one worst than this one was the one a week after he was born..

(Flash Back)

The moon was beating down on a certain blond's face. This person was in fact a baby, and he was inside his crib and positioned right beside his window because it was a common knowledge after a week that Naruto didn't sleep at night. None of the adults knew why he was like this, but they hoped it would wear off before he turned one. Naruto was also a quiet baby when he was awake, who wouldn't be after they got in front a 100 story fox and saw it scream and disappear?

But of course Naruto didn't remember the moment, he could only remember bits and pieces of it. He was more interested in the Blond's face who was holding him. This blond had a handsome face that all men in the family get at their ripe age. Naruto could feel the man's hand gently caress his cheek before the giant fox screamed again, which made him start crying from the noise.

These images have been playing through his mind every night, because that's when it happened. The sealing happened at night, and all he could remember was the Blond's face, a giant fox, and the moon before he got upset at the fact that the Blond that was holding him went away. It was moments like these when he desperately wished that the blond would come back and hold him, but after that night he felt himself growing.

The growing didn't stop where babies should stop growing, it in fact accelerated. Naruto's brain, a week after birth, was in fact the equal of a 3 year old's. This however, didn't mean that Naruto was going to be a Brainiac child. He still had to learn everything at the pace of every other baby, but he learnt it faster. Where it took some folks years to learn, he would learn it in just a few months.

The adults actually thought that Naruto was becoming the Fox, slowly but surely, and they wanted to _end it. _How the news of Naruto's condition got out that night, no one knows but at Midnight, a crowd of 500 people strong was beating at the door to the Hokage's Tower.

"Give us the demon child!" some of them yelled, but they more frequently heard crying and screaming. The Kyuubi did in fact kill a lot of people, and not just Shinobi. Some of her attacks created creators, which was where some major homes were in Kohona prior to the assult. "It's a abomination!" "It deserves to die!" "It killed my BROTHER! MY MOTHER! AND MY NEPHEW!"

The yells never ended until the door was broke down by a few ANBU. The Hokage stared at all of them in disgust before moving in front of the door where Naruto was in. He listened into the door and blocked it along with 2 Teams of ANBU. However, no matter what they couldn't hurt the civilians other than spraying them with water. This lasted for 3 hours until half the ANBU that were protecting Naruto turned to the other side, and began to attack their own teammates. It was ended in a instant, and the Hokage turned around and burst through the door. The traitorous ANBU were hot on his tails, but the Hokage beat him to Naruto's Crib and plucked him from it. The Hokage then done the only rational thing to do, he jumped out the Window that Naruto was previously looking out and ran with child.

You would think a leader of a village would command and beat down anyone who opposed him, but this matter was different. If it was just him, then he would turn around and show everyone that old geezers can kill any younger geezer. He ran, and everywhere he went he found angry villagers. He found angry ninja, and he ran for at least a hour until he came upon a group who were stopping the Hokage in his tracks. This group shocked him the most. In this group was Itachi Uchiha, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Kurenia, and Kakashi. It was unknown at this time that Kakashi and Kurenia were in fact trying each other out in the relationship terms.

"Hokage-sama, we're here to help," they said before Jiraiya took a step forward and smiled.

"How do I know that?" he asked, looking at each one of their eyes. He could spare a moment of rest, he has been running for a hour and every time he almost lost the mob they would find him again. "I trust my students, but the rest of you.." he said with more distrust than he intentionally said.

Itachi, Kakashi, and Kurenia bowed down in front of him and kept their head down. One by one they pleaded their allegiance. Itachi began, "Hokage-sama, I swear by my heart that I will protect the boy and you until I'm further discharged. The boy doesn't deserve this type of treatment, he is in fact just a baby!" Kakashi and Kurenia nodded their heads at this and spoke out similar tales. After they were finished, Itachi continued. "If anything were to happen to him, then I'm afraid my baby brother wouldn't have the playmate that was set up for him," he said, standing up and smirking at the Hokage.

"Ah, I see. So the Uchiha and Uzumaki alliance is still a go?" he said, sighing afterwards at the amount of stress coming.

"Between me, and him, yes. The rest of the clan thinks he should be burned to death," the Uchiha said without any emotion. He then sighed before everyone drew their weapons and jumped in a circle around the Hokage.

"So, you five are demon lovers?" a voice said in one of the many trees around them. Then another voice came up and screamed at them to leave the baby and run while they could.

"You people have NO right to do this!" Tsunade yelled, suddenly punching the ground and knocking every tree around them down. "Come out and fight us like men, and not mice!" she yelled, feeling more pissed off than normal. Yep, it was official. Tsunade was murderous. She hasn't been back to the Village since Dan died here, and now she finally comes back on request of her sensei and teammate, and this is what they get?

It was then when all the trees feel down that they saw just how many people that were gathering around them. If the Hokage had to estimate how many people were around them, he would say at least 20% of the village….a village of 8,000 people.

(End of Flashback)

"Naruto?" the red head called out on top of the toad. It was then when she sighed and head butted the toad in frusteration. "Don't get yourself killed fuckhead," she said before laying her head on the toad and resorting to resting some more instead. She knew it was useless to fret because she couldn't fight back enough, however, she could at least throw a few kunai at the attackers. She decided that whenever that time comes, she'll begin to defend herself.

"Yeah, yeah," he mumbled, barely able to hear her over his own raging voice. "Don't treat Ten-Ten like shit or else she'll be a bitch," he warned, absently looking at the toad's hide. Tayuya didn't reply to that, because any more words and it would just make the situation worse. She leaned up one last time and looked at Naruto.

Then just as fast as she leaned up she went down, which was relatively slow. "Go wart," she said, shutting her eyes. Then the toad ran off with the red head on his back.

"Good luck, Tayuya-chan," he said to no one in particular. Then he just summoned 8 Clones and sent them in all different directions, hoping to lead his pursuers off the trail of what's important, Tayuya. After Naruto's clones left, Naruto himself jumped up into a tree and began jumping. _'Well, the best action for me right now would be to leave town,' _he thought, voicing his opinion to Kyuubi. Kyuubi didn't reply right away, he was running for a few minutes until she actually did.

'**Yes, the best action would be to head east, towards Mizu no Kuni. However, that is not to be expected, it isn't the closest border,'** she said, feeling all but serious. Naruto kept jumping and at what seemed to be instantly, 3 masked ninja appeared around him.

"Naruto Uzumaki, Demon," one with a fox mask said. "You can imagine why we are here," he said, jumping down onto the ground floor of the forest. "So let's not make this last to long, or else you might not die as fast. You do want a quick death, don't you?" the masked leader said. Naruto just stared at him, then looked at the few guys around him.

'_So, 2 Lackies and a ANBU?_' he thought before taking a quick re-assessment of them. _'Think I can handle them?_' he asked, knowing he only had 1 Kunai, and a limited amount of techniques. Kyuubi just remained quiet as she thought, then a few seconds later she chipped in. **'No, we are horribly outmatched in Human terms,' **she said before grinning sweetly. **'But in Demon Terms, this is the fights we crave,' **she said seriously. She knew that Naruto was soon going to become something he often times calls frenzies, but Naruto was always in control of these frenzies. Often times in the Demon World, the younger demons or even part demons lacked the necessary control to be a part of any team.

'_Wait, so, I have to go into another frenzy?_' he asked, before sighing on the outside.

"What's the matter demon? Feel, perhaps, dead?" one of the lackies said before readying his weapon.

"Yeah, you should cherish the thought that you are going to be dead soon!" the other one said, pulling out a Shoge (Ninja chain with a large knife on the end). Naruto just jumped down and walked until all three of them were behind their leader, but of course they didn't move because they didn't receive any signal to. They understood fully what it would mean to lose a second of their time against a demon. Naruto then just zoned out and stopped moving, like many times before.

'_What to do, what to do,' _he thought while zoning out. _'How do I go into a frenzy?_' he thought before turning to Kyuubi for the answer. Kyuubi was silent, she didn't even let herself be heard breathing. **'You don't,'**she said, wishing that she had a answer. Every time he went into one of these half demon surges, she could never figure out how he did it. All he knew that he was drawing on her power and that every time he did it, it shortened his life. **'Every time it happens, your life is shortened by a few years. You don't notice the change because I heal you just as fast as it happens,'** she said, sighing deeply. _'It's either die now, or die later!'_ he yelled out inside of his head as he dodged the Shoge from a Lacky.

They had in fact started fighting while he was zoned out, but he has been in enough fights to do Taijutsu without actively fighting. _'The state only happens when I'm about to die! Why not now!?'_ he thought angrily before blocking a taijutsu kick by the other lacky. **'I don't k-w' **Kyuubi mumbled as Naruto took a punch from the leader. It took him a few seconds to recover, but that was enough time for the Leader to get close enough to land another.

Naruto leaped away just to get hit by one of his lackies a second later. _'Damnit, I can't get away from them!'_ he thought before seeing the leader charging for him again. Naruto put his hands into a defense stance before he blocked one of his moves, a slugger for his face, but it was just a fluke! His other hand drove into Naruto's stomach. _'Kyu..' _he thought before the world of unconsciousness took him.

"Boss, should we take him back to the village?" one of the leader's lackies asked. The leader just stared at the now unconscious blond laying on the ground, before nodding and turning around.

"Its the village's job to do the rest," he said, before running ahead. His lackies quickly picked up the Blond and followed behind hastily.

Naruto woke up 4 hours later at sunrise, surrounded by Villages, Ninjas, and Civilians alike. They were in front of the gate of the village, and he was tied up with a bracer pole under his arms, which were behind his back. Someone pulled him up, but he couldn't see anything. Everything was a mixture of black and gray, until he saw the Hokage's robes. The Hokage was standing on a stage in front of a pit with various weapons thrown in there.

_'That's not Baa-chan,' _Naruto thought, use to seeing the shapes and curves of his surrogate mother. _'Why is that guy wearing the robes?' _he asked, but got no reply from anyone. Naruto was pushed up in front of the pit and he looked down and saw red over some of the weapons.

The Hokage then cleared HIS throat and called everyone to order. He waited a few minutes until it quieted down to a low rumble, and began. "Naruto Uzumaki.."

(With Tayuya, hours earlier)

The toad did in fact make it to the low-key weapons shop, however, it didn't get there without a fight. After Naruto separated, a ninja found the loyal battle toad and the red head gripping onto his back for dear life. The fight didn't last long however, all it took was a few swipes from the battle toad and the poor chunnin was out of commission. The trip to the weapon's shop took longer however. They had to avoid every patrol, and every civilian that was out. It was just lucky for them that the shop wasn't actually in the City. The shop was in fact a little ways outside of the Village!

Tayuya's nerves were shot, and there wasn't much she could do about it. Once she reached the shop, her nerves were more than shot. They were obliterated. _'Just what I needed, to be surrounded by weapons,'_ she thought, seeing a flashback from when she use to live in Orochimaru's Underground hell house. _'I can't believe that pedophile made me stay in a weapon's storage room for 3 months..'_ she thought, beginning to get lost in just how many times she accidentally cut herself. She came back to life when someone finally came to the door, and screamed at the fact that there was a giant clothed toad actually knocking on the door.

"W..W..Who are you?" the elder woman said, backing up a bit until she was far enough away to warn the others.

"I'm Isao Toadkin, and I have a visitor on my back," he said, turning around and showing them the exhausted red-head. The elder woman immediately changed her posture, she rushed up to the red head and gently took her hand.

"Oh my," she said, checking the younger woman over for any hints of abuse or hurt. It wasn't the first time that they got beat up visitors that came out of no where.

"Mom, what's going on?" she said, walking into the hallway, it was then when she saw the toad. As fast as she could she pulled out 2 Sais and took a fighting stance. "Mom, get away from them!" she yelled, scowling. Her Mom just looked at her then back at the Red Head, then shook her head no. "That's the same red-head who Shikamaru says he fought, she's dangerous!" she yelled out. The only reason why she could recognize Tayuya is because she was still injured, and Shikamaru knew that if she survived that attack, she would be badly injured.

Tayuya just remained quiet and stared at the Gennin. _'I knew this was a bad idea..'_ she thought, before she felt the toad beginning to turn around to defend her. She pushed his head back the other way with her only hand, "No, let me handle this."

"What do you want?" Ten-ten said with malice in her voice. She would have no enemy of the Village come into her house, '_it's even one that helped take Sasuke away!'_

"Naruto sent me.." the red-head said, looking down at the ground before resisting a sigh. She didn't want to show weakness in front of this girl. "He said you would take care of me until he came," she then looked up as she said this, and looked right into the Gennin's eyes.

"Naruto?" she said, perking up and falling out of her stance. "What does that idiot have to do with this?" she asked, twirling her Sai around in her hand.

Tayuya sighed and looked away awkwardly before mumbling, "He sent me here because he was running away from a pack of Shinobi, and he couldn't ensure my protection." Silence reigned for almost a entire minute before Ten-ten burst into action.

"We have to tell the Hokage!" she yelled before trying to dash out of the door, but she was blocked by the toad. "Why are you stopping me!?" she crossed her sais in battle position again.

"You can't do that! It was –"

"YOU GUYS TAKING HIM TO?" she yelled, dashing back before dashing forward with a strike. In almost a half a second the toad spun around and blocked her attack, before pinning her to a wall. Her mom just backed off and made herself small against the other wall.

"No, It was KOHONA NINJA, trying to KILL HIM!" she yelled, pulling herself up on top of the Toad's head. Her temper was flaring now to. "It wasn't just you, he is on trail to be banished. And I have a feeling that isn't the ONLY thing now, because now the entire VILLAGE is trying to kill him! And even YOU call him a idiot, when in fact he's pretty damn smart!" she yelled out, growling inside of throat in anger. Tayuya just turned around and fumed on top of the toad's head while Tenten was in shock.

"?" she asked, leaning against the Toad's arm. The toad then pulled back and stayed standing on his two back legs. Tenten just fell to the ground and stared at it, lost in thought.

"You heard me," she said, sighing afterwards. She then crawled back down to near the bottom of the toad, and looked at both of them. "Are we good now…? If so help me off this guy," she said, thumbing at the Toad. Tenten's mom just nodded before rushing over and picking up the red head's good arm and put it around her neck.

* * *

Hey Guys! Sorry for the long time without updating, my life has been very busy..as usually. Surgery, GF, Video Games, etc. I'm sure you understand.

R&R!! Thanks!


End file.
